


make you mine

by foodpoisoning



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Catboy Reno, Heats, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mates, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Possessiveness, Recreational Drug Use, Reno is afab, Scents & Smells, Shinra was more of an obvious crime syndicate, Transmasc Reno, Werewolf Rude, anthro sex, baggage, catnip, discussion of dubcon, kink as coping mechanism, questionable histories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodpoisoning/pseuds/foodpoisoning
Summary: Catboy Reno is not interested in dating or mates but there’s a new werewolf in town.
Relationships: Rude/Reno
Comments: 37
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably weakly edited at best so forgive any typos, writing this has strictly been stress relief and a love of size diff and catboys and werewolves. also if you feel like i missed a tag pls lemme know

End of the month. Reno’s buzzing around the house getting everything together. He’s already started sweating but it’s fine. It’s not through his clothes, just a workout kinda sheen that has him looking forward to shutting down for the rest of the night. That peaked feeling is rising all up his spine to the tip of his tail— his body already anticipating someone else’s hands.

Heat.

He moves spare clothes down to the first floor bedroom, gets a water bottle and everything else he can think of that he might want, in case it takes too long. Even though he knows this town pretty well, he’s still got that nagging voice in the back of his head that says he’s going to hit a wall one day with this. There will come a time when no one shows up. So, he always prepares for the worst case scenario.

The last step— right as he’s feeling that heady kind of pins and needles shooting right down to his toes, so strong he stops in his tracks and thinks about just curling up right there— is unlocking the front door.

Once that’s set he retreats to the bedroom and takes his clothes off. Laying over hardly used covers, he waits for another wave of warmth to get him going. The call is usually stronger when he lets it go for a little longer. Simmering in that need until it’s just a bit uncomfortable and _then_ he starts to touch himself.

So far, he’s not had to wait for more than a couple of hours before an alpha showed up to take care of it.

They all know how it works.

He’s hardly in it at all when he hears a scratch at his door. Record time. He lets out a laugh, wondering if someone’s trying to come back and stake a claim to him, but when he takes a deep breath he doesn’t recognize the scent at all. Good.

Whoever it is must be a little shy because they don’t open the door, but scratch at it again instead. Reno doesn’t get up, though. If they don’t want it bad enough to open his fucking door, they’re not getting any.

But he is always curious about the new ones.

He can’t remember if there’s a saying about that. Curious omegas. Whatever. Reno’s fingers are already slick but he presses harder just to get himself to yell louder. That alpha scent thickens through the air. Reno can practically feel like it, like pulling a silk shirt on.

_Come fix this._

He’s too busy trying to make this impossible to ignore, he doesn’t even hear the sound of the door, only the claws clicking over hardwood. Reno bolts upright from the bed to meet the brown eyes of a giant fucking werewolf.

“Oh…”

Pulling his hands away from his body, he sits up a little more. He didn’t know there was an alpha wolf in this town.

“Hey.”

The werewolf is bipedal, but he falls onto all fours at that greeting. Even though the wolf entered the house, there’s something hesitant in his movements like he’s trying to convince himself to turn around. He walks slowly to the bed, inching clawed hands up over the covers, as if Reno is the dangerous one here. Instinct has Reno offering his wrist out to the wolf. _Don’t turn away._ The wolf’s mouth opens and Reno pulls his hand back, luring him up further onto the bed until his claws are on either side of Reno’s body. The wolf gets close enough to lick at Reno’s skin and it gives him an immediate full body shiver of anticipation.

When’s the last time he let a werewolf fuck him in alpha form?

The wolf dips his head like he might try to run, and Reno lurches forward, burying his face in the fur over his chest.

“Don’t go,” he says, hands going to the wolf’s sides. “It’ll get so much worse if you leave now.”

He lifts his face again to say directly to the werewolf’s brown eyes. “Please.”

The growl he gets in response is heaven. A good low sound that slides down his body. Before he can even check what’s between the wolf’s legs, Reno gets flipped over onto his stomach. Laughing, he crawls forward to try to make room, but the wolf yanks him right back to the edge.

Legs pushed unceremoniously aside, Reno yelps at the rough grip of the wolf’s claws on his waist lifting him up. When he feels warm skin dragged over his clit, his arms go weak.

“ _Thank god_.”

The werewolf starts rutting up against Reno without actually fucking him, holding Reno’s hips off the bed just to get his dick in closer, sliding it between Reno’s thighs and against his belly. Reno wonders for a moment if it's too big, but the second the wolf brushes up against the center of his body, he whines with the immediate need to be full.

“ _Please_ ,” he sighs again, sheets bunched up in his hands.

He tries to push back onto the alpha, and he feels the mattress dip as the wolf leans down. The heat roars unbearably, making his tail curl up against Reno’s back, right up until he feels the werewolf pushing his cock inside Reno’s body.

Reno’s mouth drops open as he mashes his face to the bed. There’s nothing he can do except writhe under the immense pressure for the seconds it takes the wolf to get himself fully in deep and then the bells go off. Reno’s brain shorts out and he starts laughing again as the wolf hesitantly starts trying to fuck him. The wolf has Reno held right up against himself, and Reno just unwinds at the slow movement of his hips. He’s not sure if it's caution or a bad angle or just teasing but it strikes such a deep chord through his whole body.

 _Alphas are never this gentle_.

He’s pretty sure he’s mumbling but he can’t even hear it. When the wolf bottoms out and Reno feels the knot pressing up against him, not inside but ready, he feels it in his fingers and his throat and his clit. He _and_ the wolf moan.

The wolf gets braver as Reno’s body adjusts to him, moving with more assurance as he meets less resistance. He must have bitten back his doubt from before and knows they’re in it now. Reno hasn’t stopped muttering, cursing and yelping from the start of it. The heat usually puts such a clear goal in his mind— get an alpha to knot him and be done with it. But as he feels them getting closer to that inevitability, for the first time in a long time he’s kind of hoping this alpha will drag it out.

With a snarl, the wolf picks up his pace and Reno starts shivering. His eyes slide shut and his ears flatten to his head and only when he feels the knot working inside does he think about how this alpha smells good. Really good. How can gentle be a scent?

His whole body goes from that scalding heat to a perfect warmth as the wolf settles his knot into place. The wolf makes a noise as it hits him— spilling over into Reno— and starts crawling up onto the bed properly. Every movement pangs twice over and there are tears in Reno’s eyes as he is shuffled forward, but it doesn’t ever stop feeling good. And when the wolf stops moving, laying over Reno like a thick cloak, he’s still shivering from it all.

The wolf doesn’t stop though, panting as he keeps rocking forward in small movements. Reno sighs, the fur a unique comfort all along his skin and the constant motion pulling everything right out of him in swelling waves.

When was the last time it felt this good?

He has no idea how much time has passed by the time they both settle down. Reno’s thoughts are a mess but his body is spent and he goes limp underneath the wolf, feeling him curl around Reno.

Reno laughs. “Nice to meet you.”

The wolf licks Reno’s ear.

Reno passes out in a haze of absolute exhaustion, but when he wakes up, he feels pleasantly renewed.

The werewolf is gone, though. Reno stretches before he strips the bed— arms, legs, tail, back. With a laugh, he shoves all the bedding into his washer, but not before pressing the clean edge of a sheet to his nose.

Mostly he smells the mess of their shared evening, but that alpha scent is there. Gentleness, and a little bit of something cool. Makes Reno want to keep breathing it in, like it’s clearing his sinuses.

After a long shower, he finishes resetting the room, surprised he hardly needed any of his usual stuff.

He has a text from Elena waiting for him.

_Elena: You good babe?_

_Reno: cracked and fried_

_Elena: ew <3_

He spends the rest of the day laying on his couch with youtube videos playing loudly in the background and a heating pad under his abdomen. It’s never the _before_ that leaves him sore. It’s the movement while the knot’s in place. It feels amazing in the moment but it usually leaves him with an ache. Not that he minds. No one’s done that for him in a while. It’s more for the omega anyway. These days, he prefers when the alphas just fall asleep and stop bugging him. Some of them get so annoying.

The wolf was nice, though… keeping it going for Reno right up until he was passed out.

A nap turns into the night spent on the couch, waking up entirely too early. Reno comes to on his back, heating pad on the floor, TV shut down, feeling like he got the best workout of his life. He rises to his feet, giving a full body stretch, pulling on his tail a little to get the stiffness out from sleeping on it. There’s a scent in the air. Kind of savory. Like… meat?

It’s coming from the porch, so Reno goes to see if someone is spying on him. When he peeks outside, he sees a small plastic container on the welcome mat. Suspicion hits him first, but he realizes it’s just food. He picks it up, sniffing at the plastic.

Gentle, and a little bit of that soothe from the night before last.

Oh.

The wolf came back.

On the lid of the box there is a word written in expo marker, _sorry_. Reno pops it open, leaning in the doorway to investigate the mouth watering food inside. There’s even a plastic fork, which makes him laugh. He scoops a bite of rice and meat and veggies into his mouth and sighs through it.

Stepping back inside, he eats the whole thing right away with a smile.

-

Rude takes the long way home when it’s rush hour. He hates putting himself amidst other alphas and public transit is the fastest way to get backed into a corner. He’s still learning this town and all the backroads and narrow residential streets and strings of weirdly shaped houses dotted around the edges.

He didn’t think those quiet little neighborhoods would get him into trouble. He figured in a place with such a high population of alphas, that kind of thing wouldn’t happen.

What idiot leaves their door open while they’re in heat?

It hit him like a freight train, walking home and catching that scent on the air. Like he’d been suckerpunched and all the breath left his lungs and all that was left was heat scent to fill him back up.

He shifted immediately, which had him feeling like an asshole right away. And of course he pinpointed the source with no problem, a secluded two story house, narrower than the others near it. The closer he got to that alluring smell, the less control he felt. Even though he knew in his human brain that this was a terrible, fucked up thing to do, the wolf could hear the person on the other side of the door, little whimpering breaths of attempted relief that crumpled his desire to be good.

Scratching at the door was his last attempt to be respectful. When it didn’t work and he heard whoever it was inside giving this keening cry in response, all he could interpret was a heady plea for help. Rude wound up wrestling with clawed hands for the doorknob, felt it swing open and was promptly slapped in the face by the best damn omega scent he’d ever encountered.

He hardly remembered to shut the door behind him, so desperate to find this person and do whatever the hell they wanted him to do. Discovering them— not just an omega but a cat to boot— splayed out over their bed in the middle of jerking off was too much to retain any human decency. The scent of heat and sweat and come and everything that made this person _them_ buried Rude’s logic and left him only with the emotions he felt loudest in this form.

Fear and the painful need to satisfy.

They shot up once he was in the room, and he was sure that their wide eyed look was going to turn to anger, panic or disgust. But the way they offered up a greeting, voice drenched in expectation, Rude couldn’t stop himself.

He fought it the whole way over, waiting for the moment when the omega would scream or yell or hiss, but as soon as he was close enough, the omega just offered their wrist. For a moment Rude could _feel_ such a powerful scent all down his throat. He needed to taste, and the omega shivered at his tongue.

Hearing them say _please_ was the end of his resolve. Even though his human brain would have known better, that please from omega in heat was hardly real consent, the wolf only heard that as permission.

The fear remained, though, fear that he’d hurt this pretty omega, that he’d done something completely unforgivable, and for some reason that manifested as a desperation to please.

It would only be okay if he could make them feel so good they forgot to be mad. So he tried his best to shelve his own bone deep pleasure at getting the chance to fuck another anthro and did his best to make the heat feel good.

He remembers vividly the feel of the omega’s red tail pressed up against his chest, not to push him away, but simply holding tension wherever it could find a home. The incredible warmth of that person coming while Rude was knotted inside them.

He thinks about it now and goosebumps jump down his arms.

He cannot believe he broke into someone’s house to fuck them in heat. Never in his life… Even if they _do_ smell so good it almost seems like there’s no one else on the planet who could make him feel that way.

The moment Rude and the omega separated, he forced himself to leave, but not without licking that person’s shoulder and ear one more time because he might have spiraled very quickly in and out of love while watching them sleep. Pretty red hair, and an angular face softened by exhaustion.

They looked happy.

Which couldn’t possibly be true because, of course, Rude did something unthinkable.

That little _nice to meet you_ , though, said like they knew how insane this was and it didn’t bother them in the slightest.

Rude can only hope, because even as he was fleeing that person’s house, all he could think was how badly he wanted to go back.

Absolutely fucked.

He wakes up the next morning with a tingling all down his arms and legs from shifting back and forth. The realization that he wants to court that omega cat so bad sits right over his chest like a barbell.

He needs to go back and make it okay.

-

Nearly every day Reno wakes up and finds food on his porch. Always in those neat little containers, plastic ware provided, and just the barest hint of that wolf’s scent behind it.

It’s all delicious.

When Elena comes over one night, pouring herself a glass of wine, she points at the stack of cleaned plastic boxes and lids.

“Excuse?” She asks. “Who are you and what have you done with Reno?”

“What?” He asks. “I can’t have dishes on the fucking counter?”

She folds her arms. “It looks like meal prep.”

“Yeah, okay, I’ll give you that,” he says, sitting on the island, his feet on the stool below. “They’re not mine.”

“Yeah, obviously,” she snorts. “Did someone give you a bunch of stuff at work?”

“Uh, no.” Reno scrubs the back of his neck. “Funny story.”

She mutters into her glass, “Oh lord.”

“It’s not like that!” he snaps, but she only smiles at him as she takes a sip. “Whatever. There’s this… alpha.”

“Uh huh,” she says, leaning forward. “Is he cute?”

“Well, see, there’s the funny part,” Reno says.

Elena’s eyes widen. “Oh my god.”

“I never actually saw his face,” Reno says, gesturing at his own. “He was, uh, all wolfed up when we met.”

“When you met,” Elena echoes. “I’m guessing while you were in heat.”

Reno nods. “Great dick though.”

“Holy shit.” She shakes her head. “I didn’t think there were any werewolves out here.”

“Yeah, I was surprised,” Reno admits. He stares off, remembering a little too well all the good parts.

“Snap out of it,” Elena says and he startles. “You need to figure out what this guy looks like. If he’s ugly you’ll regret it.”

“That’s not true,” he tries to argue. “I won’t _regret_ it. You don’t have to be cute to fuck.”

She points to the containers. “That’s not about fucking and you know it.”

“Whatever,” he shrugs again. “He smelled good.”

“Yeah?” she takes another sip. “Like how good?”

Reno folds his arms. “I don’t know. Good enough.”

She laughs and passes him the glass. “Okay, c’mon, I’m hungry. Or has Mr. Alpha spoiled your appetite?”

He hops off the island and nudges her out of the way with his hip. “I’m always hungry.”

She smiles with fangs. “There’s my Reno.”

Even though Reno has it in his head that it doesn’t matter what this alpha looks like, he _is_ curious. For such a good smell, it’s hard not to wonder. And all the damn food. He knows he _wants_ the guy to be cute but he’s not even sure anymore what that means to him. Cute? He hasn’t seriously called anyone that in a long time.

As Elena would say, beggars can’t be choosers so stop fucking around.

He decides to try and catch the wolf in the act. It takes a couple days of setting his alarm earlier and earlier until it’s practically sunrise when it finally happens.

Reno wakes up in a haze, forces himself down the steps and camps out on his porch with a mug of tea. Doodling on his tablet as he waits for the scent to tip him off. He thinks he catches something, glancing around the street, but no one shows.

He doesn’t get any food that day, and as he goes back inside with a pang of defeat, he texts Elena.

_Reno: okay i tried to catch the guy giving me food but he didnt show_

_Elena: oh? got yourself a shy guy_

_Reno: oh fuck._

The next morning, he switches tactics and stays inside, nose poised for an approaching wolf.

 _Finally_ , he picks up on that soft scent. Reno goes perfectly still as he waits for quiet steps on the porch. As soon as it’s close as it’s going to get, he opens the front door with a grin.

He only catches a brief glimpse of a man with darker skin than Reno’s and those brown eyes from before. The alpha shifts into a wolf the second they make eye contact. Not an alpha wolf, either, just a regular one. He’s still fucking huge, but Reno drops to a crouch anyway, not wanting to make him feel cornered.

“There you are,” Reno says, still smiling.

Long pretty fur almost hides those doleful brown eyes. The wolf backs up from Reno, ears back, tail taut like he’s ready to run.

Reno pulls the sleeve up on his sweater and holds his wrist out to the wolf. “You’re hard to catch, ya know?”

The wolf looks at Reno’s wrist, a little bit of his posture relaxing, and he takes a step closer.

“C’mon,” Reno says, standing up but still offering his wrist like a salve. “I got something for you.”

The wolf looks up at Reno’s eyes, confused. With a laugh, Reno pushes his door open wider, grabs the new container of food off the welcome mat, and heads inside.

“Don’t let in a draft,” he calls.

He hears the hesitant claws on hardwood, and finally the sound of the door shutting with a click. Reno puts the new food aside, takes all the empty containers and stacks them on the island, leaning his elbows on the counter beside them to face his guest.

“I think these are yours,” he says.

The wolf trots up and shifts back to human with a hush. The guy stands there, shoulders shrugged up a little and Reno can read the anxiety clear as day. But he’s here. And he _is_ cute, which feels like a very selfish victory. Reno’s intrigued by the earrings lining the left ear and the two on the right, but everything else about him is so subdued. It’s hard to tell how old he is but it seems like he’s definitely got more than a couple of years on Reno’s 21. 

Reno pushes the plastic boxes toward him, smiling again.

The guy takes a long step over to pull the empties toward himself.

“Sh…” His gaze flicks up to Reno’s and back to the stack of cleaned boxes. “Should I… stop?”

Reno takes a deep breath in— gentle and good, a cleansing kind of scent— admiring the strong jaw on this guy, definitely wondering whether or not he can keep up when he’s human. The guy’s gaze jumps up to Reno’s ears and back down to his eyes. Reno grins.

“You’re spoiling me,” Reno says. “Not that I can’t cook but I _am_ lazy. I might get sad if you stop now.”

The guy sticks his hands in his pockets like he wants them to disappear, but he’s got just the smallest little touch of a smile to the edge of his mouth. “Sorry… for not getting your name…”

“Well I’m just as guilty there,” Reno says.

“I, uh, just…” the guy points at the door behind him, mouth opening and closing, cycling through words. “Is that… nor… mal… for you?”

“Oh!” Reno gives a little laugh. “Yes. I always leave my door unlocked for the heat. I didn’t ask your name because I don’t usually see alphas more than once.”

“So…” He looks back at Reno, hand safely tucked back into his pants pocket. “You… don’t have an alpha, right?”

Reno shakes his head and holds his hand out. “Alphas don’t tend to stick around. It’s Reno, by the way. And I know a lot of wolves get confused about this but I am a guy. Promise.”

He shuffles up a little closer and takes Reno’s hand, shaking lightly. Even this seems to make him nervous, which has Reno feeling wicked in a good way.

“I, uhm, go by Rude,” he says.

The slow way he speaks is so careful and deliberate, Reno feels like there must be a reason for it. Speech impediment?

“Rude?” Reno grips his hand before Rude can take it away. “That short for something or more of a statement?”

Something about his small smile has Reno so completely floored. He wants to tease this guy until he covers his face.

“Short,” the guy says. Then, after a pause. “Good guess.”

“You headed somewhere?” Reno asks.

He nods. “Work.”

“This early? Yikes.” Reno lets Rude’s hand go, facing the plastic containers. “Maybe I shouldn’t force you to take these with you now. Kind of annoying to take them into work. Maybe you should come back for them after you’re done? Less to worry about.”

Rude shoves his hands back into his pockets, but that tiny smile jumps back up and he nods. “If you… don’t mind.”

“They’re not taking up that much space, I promise,” Reno says. “Just swing by when you can. I’ll be here.”

“Thank you,” he says and Reno very much enjoys his deep voice, even in its hesitance.

“And sorry for scaring you with the door,” Reno adds with a smirk.

Rude just shakes his head, and takes a step back. “Bye.”

“See ya!” Reno calls as Rude heads back out into the early morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, pls forgive any dumb mistakes, i’m writing this extremely as stress relief. enjoy :D

It’s sunset by the time Rude is able to return to Reno’s. He’s got a pleasant kind of tingling sensation all over his skin the whole day as he thinks about going back. The wolf is eager to see the cat, but Rude wants to be polite and stay human for him. He figures the less of the wolf he shows, the better. He knows cats don’t usually take to werewolves, but it feels very good to pretend.

When he knocks on Reno’s door, there is music blasting on the other side and he worries he’ll go unnoticed, but Reno is there a moment later. He swings the door open wide with his foot, mixing bowl in his arms, stirring something with a wooden spoon.

“Yo,” he smiles, turning back toward his kitchen. “Shut the door, will ya?”

Rude does, nervous all over again. He follows after Reno, smelling dough in progress and Reno’s own strong scent— kinda smokey, but not burnt, like it’s cleansing the room. Rude’s gaze is drawn to Reno’s tail as it sways lazily.

“I got you a bag,” Reno says, using his foot to point to a bench against the wall where the empty containers are arranged inside a canvas tote. “Don’t worry about returning it.”

He sets his bowl down on the counter and opens his fridge, bending down to look inside, tail curled in a lazy loop over his back. He pops back up, glass pitcher in hand and adds, “Or, ya know, use it as an excuse to come back. Totally up to you. I just don’t want you to think the bag means anything to me.”

Rude is overwhelmed by all of this, struggling to get a word up out of his throat to add something useful. All he really wants to do is touch Reno’s hips and lick his ears again but he’s pretty sure they’re not there yet. 

“So… I can come back?” Rude manages.

Reno sets his pitcher on the island and goes to a microwave where he punches a button and then grabs two glasses out of a cabinet. “Of course. But the price is eating dinner with me. Do you drink?”

Rude catches Reno’s gaze again like a thorn he wasn’t expecting. “I… I don’t drink alcohol… sorry.”

“That’s okay,” Reno says. “It’s tea. I just won’t add anything saucy to it.”

He pours out a pale drink for both of them, continuing on while the microwave goes. “I’m trying to cut down on my caffeine. It’s not going well. I mean, I’d rather be drinking coffee so this is better, but.”

Rude takes a hesitant sip of an iced london fog. The microwave dings and Reno’s ears shoot up, Rude’s eyes immediately drawn to the movement. “Ah.”

He pulls out the container Rude dropped off earlier that morning, grabs two metal forks and passes one to Rude. Rude waits as Reno climbs up onto the island, sitting with his feet on the barstool below and takes the first bite. He wants to see the reaction. 

“Mmm,” Reno’s ears fold back and his tail relaxes in a heap on the counter. Rude wants to touch him so bad. “Tastes great, even reheated.” 

Rude eats too, but all he can really taste is Reno’s happy scent. A little more fire to it now. This omega is torturing him. 

“Did you teach yourself to cook?” Reno asks. “Or did you have a pack?”

Rude looks down at the counter. “I taught myself. I, uh, didn’t have a very…” He takes a breath to steady his voice. “Domestic pack.”

Reno lets his breath out. “I know how that goes.”

“Yeah?” Rude watches his sarcastic expression.

“Oh yeah,” Reno nods, taking another huge bite of food. “No one cooked in mine either. Well, one of the alphas cooked, but she’s an alpha so she wasn’t exactly supposed to be the one cooking. Plus she takes it so seriously, it started pissing everyone else off.” He chuckles to himself. 

“She… you… did—” Another breath and Rude muscles through the desire to shift. “You don’t have that pack anymore?”

Reno shakes his head, not an ounce of annoyance at Rude’s fumbling. “Nah, they sucked so we left. That alpha, Elena, she and I came here together. Been here ever since. But we’re just friends. What brought you here?”

Rude sets his fork down, needing more focus to get through the feeling like his throat is swelling up. “I… came here for a job.”

“Recent?” Reno asks. He’s devoured half of the food already.

Rude smiles, unable to keep back the pleased feeling at Reno enjoying his cooking. “Y-yeah. Only been here ‘bout a month.”

“Ah, well, bit of an intense welcome then, huh?” Reno laughs again. “I’m guessing you don’t talk much to other alphas.”

Rude shakes his head. 

“They’d have told you about me by now,” Reno says, resting the fork on his lips for a moment. “Ah, well, none of them ever cooked for me so, fuck ‘em.”

Rude tilts his head, eyes dropping to Reno’s neck, wondering how perfect it would be to bite. _None of them talk to me because I’m a werewolf but you don’t seem to get that._

“No one’s ever cooked for me like this,” Reno adds, absently, like he really has no clue how bad Rude wants him.

“I’m h… happy to be the first,” Rude manages, voice dipping in and out of a whisper.

Reno takes another gulp of his tea before leaning his hand on the counter between them so he can get real close to Rude’s face.

“Me too. You’re pretty cute, ya know?”

Being that close to Reno’s blue eyes makes Rude feel like he’s sitting in a sunspot. He can’t muster up a _thanks_ , not with the tight feeling in his throat, though his lips part anyway. Reno is so damn pretty.

Reno smirks. “You gonna let me thank you or what?”

Rude swallows, curling his fingers up into his palm as the urge to shift jumps up to the surface of his skin. “I… suppose so.”

Reno leans down even closer and Rude struggles against a thrashing heart and the rising wolf. Reno’s lips are soft, pressed to the highest point of Rude’s cheekbone, and his hand settles along Rude’s jaw, holding him there while he leaves a kiss like a signature on Rude’s skin. Reno breathes in deep the whole time.

Rude just tries to stay steady while his claws push out of his fingers, right into his own palms. 

_Mine mine mine mine._ That’s what it smells like to him.

“Thanks,” Reno whispers against his face. “Don’t be a stranger, alright?”

Rude just barely nods in response and Reno pulls away, hopping off the counter and taking his pitcher to pour into his batter from earlier.

“Fog cookies,” Reno explains without looking at Rude. “I’ll give you some next time you come around.”

Rude sighs, pulling his claws back with blood on his skin. “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Reno says, smiling at his mixture as he starts stirring it again.

Rude backs up, almost forgetting to take his empty containers with him. 

Once outside, he shifts immediately and bites the strap of the totebag in his mouth to run home with. No way he can stay human tonight. 

-

Reno wonders if the meals keep showing up in the morning because Rude is too nervous, or because he doesn’t believe that Reno’s actually cool with it but he’s halfway to his next heat before he sees Rude again.

A trip out into the proper part of town lands him in a line at the cafe where Cissnei works and there he spots Rude, about to place his own order. 

“What can I get for you today?” Cissnei asks and it gives Reno the impression that Rude is a regular here. Something about her finally taking a breath after a rush of obnoxious customers. 

Rude starts to say, “I’d like an iced c—” and he kinda chokes on the word. Reno sees him working up to try again, something like disappointment and embarrassment in the muscle of his jaw, so Reno rushes over to stand next to him.

“Two large iced coffees,” he says to Cissnei, fingers held up in a ‘V’. “A bunch of room in mine, please and thank you.”

Cissnei’s eyes pop open. “You know him?” She points at Rude.

“Yes!” Reno snaps, digging for his wallet. “I know people.”

Cissnei turns to Rude, pointing at Reno. “Is he bothering you? He bothers me.”

Rude gives a soft laugh. “No.” 

By the time Reno fishes his wallet out from the small back pocket of his overalls, Rude has already paid for both their drinks with a credit card. Instead, Reno shoves two dollars into the tip jar with a snicker.

Cissnei, stuck a few feet away filling their cups, says, “No. Bad.”

Reno keeps laughing and shoves another bill into the jar. 

“Bad cat.” Cissnei scolds, finally walking over to set the coffees down and shoo his hand away. She looks at Rude. “Sir, if you would be so kind as to remove this young man from my counter. And please enjoy your day.”

Still with that little smile, Rude nods and takes both their drinks before Reno can grab his own. 

“Oh, hey, no fair. You’re tall.” He follows after Rude as he walks to the sugar bar, setting Reno’s cup down.

“Is that… something… between you two?” Rude asks.

Reno smiles, popping the lid off his cup. “Oh, yeah. I did a favor for her and now she won’t let me pay for coffee. She said tipping is an offense now. You off to work?”

Rude puts cream and a little bit of simple syrup in his coffee. “Ah, no. Working from home today.”

“Oh? Your job being nice to you?”

Rude shakes his cup to stir it. “They kind of have to be. They give me time off around the full moon. It’s… in my contract.”

“Oh!” Reno leans his head back. “Ahhh, no wonder you’ve been staying away. Sorry, I forgot about that.”

“It’s okay,” Rude tells him quietly. “Do… you have a minute? I feel bad I haven’t seen you, especially since you… told me not to be a stranger.”

Reno nods. “I have all the minutes.”

Rude doesn’t smile anymore than he has to, but it’s still nice to look at. Just the smallest curve of his lips completely changes his eyes. “You pick a table.”

Reno makes a beeline for the windows and sits directly in the sun, breathing a sigh as the warmth soaks into him. He hangs his tail off the back of the chair and pulls his ponytail over his shoulder. Rude takes the chair across from him, inching the table back a little bit so he’s out of the sunlight.

“That’s right, wolves run a little hot, yeah?” Reno asks.

Rude nods. “Especially around the full moon.”

Reno leans his elbows on the table. “Okay, let’s get down to the nitty gritty. What do you do for work?”

Another quiet laugh as Rude asks, “Is that nitty gritty?”

Reno shrugs. “Certainly can be.”

“I work for the park nearby,” he answers. “They hired me to help keep track of the wildlife. There’s a… wolf pack.”

“Woah, really?” Reno asks. “That’s actually kinda cool?”

Rude covers his mouth as he laughs. “I… appreciate that. What about you?”

Reno shrugs. “I don’t really do anything.”

“Uh, may I ask how you pay for your house?” he tries again. 

Reno takes a big long sip of his drink before answering. “The government gave it to me. Can you believe that? They opened up this grant program a while back because they can’t get omegas to live out here. They paid for my house and everything. Now I just need to afford food and shit. I even have insurance through them.”

He starts to take another drink and then pulls up short, the straw snapping back from his mouth. “You’re probably gonna ask me how I pay for groceries. Elena and I are working on a cookbook. That’s what the program was for. A creative project. Also I pull shifts at that fancy grocery store closer to my place.”

Rude’s gaze zeroes in on Reno’s mouth and he taps his own chin. “You got a little… on you.”

Reno licks at the spot, tasting sugar. “Whoops.”

Rude drops his gaze, hands circling his cup. “I was hired specifically because I’m a… werewolf. Good sense of smell and I’m able to herd the animals to help tag them. And the regular wolves respond better to me. But I also help them with all the data entry and boring stuff. Lots of typing and sitting in the woods waiting for signals.”

Reno grins. “Still cool.”

“I think yours is… cooler,” He manages. 

Reno realizes he’s inched up closer when he sees his hands nearly resting by Rude’s coffee cup. Something magnetic about his presence. “Hey, can I ask you for a favor?”

Rude’s expression opens right up. “Yes.”

“Can you come by my place tomorrow night? Like, around 7?”

He nods. “I can do that. Is there… something you need help with?”

He really does smell so good, a scent that runs underneath everything else, like a strong bass line or a good memory. 

“It’s silly. I’ll tell ya later. So what kind of animals are you friends with?” Reno asks, forcing himself to lean back.

That gets him another chuckle. “Well…”

-

He shows up right on the dot with a knock on the door at seven exactly. Reno runs over to let him in. 

“Hey,” Reno’s half breathless from running down from the second floor. He throws his hair into a bun at the base of his head and grabs Rude’s hand. “I’m so glad you showed up.”

Rude looks a little startled but lets Reno drag him along. 

“Remember when I mentioned that grant stuff?” Reno asks, kicking the door shut and flipping the lock. He pulls Rude toward the first floor bedroom. “I have to go to this dumb thing tonight. It’s like half-formal schmoozing nonsense. They want us to suck up to the people who let us live here. They also like to hit on us. It’s stupid.”

Reno sits on the edge of the bed where Rude already fucked him once and leans his hands behind him, staring up at that kind face. “I, uh, was kinda hoping you could lend me your scent. For the night. I’m real sick of those alphas looking at me like I’m part of the buffet.”

Rude swallows, hand moving about an inch forward before he stops it. “How… would you like to borrow my scent?”

Reno smiles and taps his index fingernail against the button on Rude’s jeans. “I just want to keep everyone away for the night. Need a strong scent that they won’t like. I hear werewolf scent tends to repel regular alphas.”

Rude takes a half step closer. Reno touches the metal button with his thumb and then drags his fingers down over the front of his zipper, feeling Rude’s body react. Lips parted, tonguing at his own incisor, Reno traces the outline of Rude’s erection. His body is heating up as he goes, which he knows he has to get under control, but Rude’s scent is getting stronger by the second. Reno kinda wants to taste it, but that’s not what he’s trying to do.

With a jolt, Reno feels Rude raising his chin up so they’re looking at each other again. Guilty, Reno laughs as he realizes he’s just been staring at Rude’s dick. 

“Sorry… Is it okay?”

His fingers are still pressed against Rude’s jeans.

“Yeah,” Rude says back, voice barely there. “Whatever you need.”

Reno slides back and pulls on the front of Rude’s shirt. “Up here.”

Rude climbs up after him, waiting on hands and knees while Reno pulls his own shirt off. When Rude exhales, there’s some of the wolf in his voice and Reno grins.

“Hungry?”

Rude’s gaze scans over Reno’s chest, eyes half lidded.

“Just stay right there,” Reno says, undoing that button and zipper. He only undresses Rude as much as he needs to before feeling out warm skin with his fingertips. Rude huffs and Reno sees his brow twitch at the light touch. He was kind of hoping Rude would already be wet by now.

“You’re not fighting me, are you?” Reno asks. “Should I get something or would you rather smell like me?”

Rude’s gaze darts away from Reno as he gives a harsh breath. “Y-you.”

Reno gives a pleased noise and pats the bed beside him. “Sit.”

Rude’s eyes are definitely slipping into the wolf, but he moves anyway, sitting with shoulders hunched. “S...Sorry. I’m not used to—”

“It’s okay.” Reno turns onto his belly, tail arching up into the air behind him, and crawls over to Rude’s lap. He loops one arm around Rude’s waist and nuzzles his cheek right against Rude’s cock. “You’re still cute.”

Hot to the touch. Rude sighs and Reno looks up at him to see his fangs fully protruded, eyes shut tight. Reno’s tail curls at the sight and he tongues at Rude’s skin. 

“Better?” he asks.

Rude just nods. 

He can’t help but give a quiet laugh at such a sweet look on a werewolf. The last one he interacted with was not so hesitant, and definitely did not let Reno tell him what to do. Maybe that’s why Reno’s so intrigued by this guy. Everything he likes about wolves with none of the macho bullshit attached. He knows he should be careful. He’s heard nothing but scary stories, and yet, Rude tastes good.

Kind of makes him regret putting such a tight time limit on their evening.

Remembering he’s in a rush, Reno licks Rude like he means it, savoring the barely-there moan he gets out of the wolf. He just needs to get Rude to relax, then they’ll be on their way. As much as he likes feeling Rude’s body twitching in response to Reno’s tongue, he stops at the first taste of fluid. 

“There we go.” Reno sits up, swapping back to his hand. He inches up close enough to hold Rude’s cock against his stomach. “Thanks again, by the way.”

Rude just gives a strained noise as Reno presses in to straddle Rude’s thighs. Rude’s skin is burning up where it touches Reno.

“I know I’m not much of an omega but it’s real nice of you to come around here and help me,” Reno goes on.

He starts slowly working Rude against his body, taking his time because he likes to look at the wolf’s expression. Rude’s teeth are even more shifted, probably too big for him to talk normally through. Looks like he’s right on the edge of changing forms. Reno’s watching with wide eyes, sensation prickling down the back of his neck and right to the base of his tail. If they weren’t half dressed, his instincts would be telling him to run away from such a creature, but holding him like this eases that feeling.

“Are all wolves as kind as you?” Reno asks, even though he knows the answer to that question. “Handsome too.”

Rude’s eyes focus in on Reno’s and his pupils are totally blown out, far more wolf than human, tinges of orange showing through. Reno just kind of smiles at him, unaware that he’s stopped moving, only focused on the thick alpha scent pouring over him like steam. 

It’s a little like hypnosis.

Rude’s fingers have gone clawed as he sets them on Reno’s hips. He leans forward, pressing their foreheads together which makes Reno want to purr. Rude just keeps pressing until Reno’s on his back again, hardly conscious of the change. He does feel how hard Rude is, and he remembers to keep moving his hand. 

He’s not sure if he’s ever been so distracted by a scent before. 

Rude keeps nuzzling their faces together, careful with his claws as he slides his hand up Reno’s stomach. Reno’s too greedy to tell him to stop, giving a pleased sigh as Rude thumbs at his nipple. Squeezing his thighs into Rude’s body, Rude palms at his chest and they both gasp just a little. 

Reno has already decided that he wants to feel this now, so he tries to pick up the pace. All he can think about is whether or not they have enough time for Rude to fuck him, but he can feel claws digging into his skin and he hears Rude panting in his ear. The satisfaction Reno feels at how close Rude is, the scent of impending release and the warm, wet skin in his hand, makes Reno do something stupid. He licks Rude’s cheek, almost laughing again at the taste of his skin. It shouldn’t be so good. He keeps going, clinging to the unique taste of a werewolf right on the edge of shifting. Like sparks on his tongue.

He can’t stop, actually, licking Rude over and over and it kind of feels like grooming, but no, it’s really just that skin has no business tasting this good. Reno is thinking about how he wants to lick Rude’s entire body, right up until Rude comes all over his stomach with this wolfish groan. He exhales, hands relaxing, claws retracting. Reno tilts his head to see the mess on his skin, letting go to wipe his hand on the sheets.

“Perfect,” he says. “I really owe you.”

Rude picks his head up, pulling back his wolf teeth with a strained breath. “You owe _me_?”

“Yeah,” Reno says, stretching his arms above his head. Rude pulls his hand away from Reno’s chest with a start. “I asked for a favor and you delivered. Now I have to finish getting ready, but, yeah, I owe you.”

Rude definitely looks confused as he sits back. 

With a smile Reno says, “They’ll definitely leave me alone after this. Sorry for having to kick you out so soon, it’s just that they’ll be pissed if I’m late.”

He pushes back up, sitting cross legged as Rude hurriedly redresses. “Glad… to help, then.”

“Thanks,” Reno says. “You can spend your favor however you want. Just can’t be tonight.”

Rude’s gaze drops. “S-sorry if I nicked you with my claws.”

Reno checks his hips and his chest, seeing little red stripes. “Yours are definitely sharper than a human alpha’s… Eh, nothing that won’t go away on its own.”

Rude works his jaw like he’s tasting a couple different words before asking, “When can I see you again?”

Feeling his stomach has dried, Reno pulls his shirt back on. “Tomorrow I work and I’ll smell like a bougie grocery store, but I’m free the day after?”

Rude nods. “Maybe I… could bring you fresh food for once.”

Reno slides off the bed. “Sounds great. You can just cook here, ya know? I have all these fancy things, I don’t know how to use half of them.”

Rude gets back onto his feet, stepping into his shoes. “Maybe I will.”

They start walking to the door, and Reno feels himself rambling. “Elena just gives me shit sometimes. And the grocery store does too, like if we can’t sell it or there’s free samples. I think people just give me stuff because I’m an omega cat but also they know I’m doing the cookbook thing. Even Tseng drops stuff off. He owns that fancy restaurant in the center of town with the black and gold awning?”

“You know Tseng?” Rude asks.

Reno points at him. “ _You_ know Tseng?”

Rude nods. “From a while back. Met in a different city.”

“That’s wild!” Reno feels his tail and his ears perk up and tries not to be embarrassed. “He got in touch with Elena and I after we started our book. Been helping us out. Now sometimes he just shows up and stocks my fridge without permission. It’s fine, though.”

Rude smiles at that. “Sounds like him.”

“So, I’ll see you soon?” Reno asks, kind of floored by the soft look on Rude’s face.

Rude sticks his hands in his pockets. “Yeah… See ya.”

He looks hopeful, despite being rushed out the door, and Reno is possessed by the urge to preserve that expression. “Oh! I almost forgot!”

Rude makes a little noise as Reno rushes back to the kitchen and grabs a little bag of fog cookies he’s been keeping. He comes back and grabs Rude’s arm, pulling him down to Reno’s level so he can kiss Rude’s cheek. 

“Thanks,” he says again, just to drive it home. “I was keeping these for when you came back.”

Rude only smiles as he accepts the bag like it’s an award, holding it gently. Reno watches him leave, hanging in the doorway a little too long, not quite sure why he’s so compelled by this werewolf. Maybe it’s the scent clinging to him that makes him want to keep Rude around so bad. It’s even stronger this time than the last. 

All honey and skin and something else. Something sharper.

Like the point of a fang.

When Elena picks Reno up in her tiny car, Reno’s ass hasn’t even hit the seat when she yells.

“Oh my god!”

“What?” he turns on her.

He hears her sniffing at the air. “You were just with a guy!”

Reno smirks at her. “A boy’s gotta do what a boy’s gotta do to keep those stuffy old jerks away from him.”

Her nostrils flare a little as she keeps sniffing. “It’s that werewolf from before! Oh my god!”

“It’s not a big deal,” Reno waves his hand, buckling his seatbelt. “He did me a solid.”

“More like a liquid,” she says, hardly able to keep from laughing at her own joke.

Reno snorts too. “God damn you.”

She starts to drive and Reno settles in. It’s true he can still smell Rude all around him, but he wasn’t sure if it was just memory. There’s something starkly different between his scent and his personality. The scent that keeps getting louder against the kind face of a guy who can’t always get his words out.

Reno tucks his chin down and breathes a little more. 

“So if you’re seeing him—”

“Not seeing him,” Reno says quickly. 

She sighs loudly. “Okay, but you did see him. Twice. That’s unusual is all I’m saying. And he’s a werewolf.”

Reno shrugs, deciding not to mention the _other_ two times he spoke to Rude. “It’s whatever. He’s new to the city. Plus he knows Tseng! He can be a friend, ya know?”

“A friend who cooks for you. And puts his scent on you. Where is the line between courting and friendship? Do I need my reading glasses?”

Reno folds his arms. “He’s got anxiety! I’m just being nice. Plus, like I said, I asked him to come over tonight and let me borrow his scent so that these annoying old alphas wouldn’t hit on me. You know how gross they can get about omegas.”

“I know, I know,” she waves at him. “It’s not that I don't get why you did it. I just don’t want you to be leading this guy on if you don’t give a shit because, I don’t know, call me crazy, it kinda seems like he might like you. A _werewolf_ , Reno, it’s a little alarming.”

Reno shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe he just wants a friend. Besides, you know wolves and cats don’t make good partners. I think he’s just lonely. And awkward. He’s using food to buy my friendship and I’m fine with that.”

“You said he had a good dick,” Elena deadpans.

“Shut _up_!” Reno groans. “That’s beside the point.”

“Well does he?” she asks. “You’ve apparently gone two rounds now. Out of heat, no less.”

Reno shrugs again, feeling like the truth will only dig the hole deeper. “It’s fine. He’s fine. A favor doesn’t count toward relationship status.”

“You are so annoying,” she says with a laugh. “It’s fine if you do, you know? Nothing bad will happen if you have a little crush. I just wish you’d be more careful about who you let in your house.”

Reno covers his ears with his hands. “So weird! I can’t hear you!”

“I said you’re a piece sh—”

Quickly, he slams the button for the radio and blasts the car speakers, drowning out Elena’s laughter.

-

The grocery store where Reno picks up shifts is one of the smelliest places in town. It’s small enough that he can smell everything they sell from his place at the cash register. Most of the time Aerith lets him doodle at the counter if it's slow. That day, she’s tied up in the back office and Reno is trying to figure out the best way to draw spaghetti when the bell rings for a customer.

Reno rolls his eyes as he catches a whiff of hair wax before he even sees Roche.

“Well, well,” the alpha waltzes right up to the counter and leans his elbows right onto the checkout space. “Reeeno.”

Reno stares harder at his tablet, not drawing anymore, just scribbling a line over and over in the corner of the screen. “Roche, funny meeting you here.”

“You busy?” he asks.

“Extremely,” Reno answers.

“Well, I am a customer and I have a question for someone who works here…?” Roche leans up closer to Reno’s tablet and he hears the guy sniffing. “Unless you’re just sitting back there to look pretty.”

Reno locks the tablet and gives Roche a dead eyed stare. “Welcome to Gainsborough Organic Grocer, how can I help you?”

Roche gives his best smile. “There he is.”

Reno’s ears pull back and he narrows his eyes. “What are you looking for, sir?”

Roche stands back up and puts his hands on his hips. “I have a date this weekend. There’s this omega a couple towns over, I’m meeting her out at her place. Said I’d bring something to eat but I don’t know what I should bring.”

Reno is about to roll his eyes, but the bell rings again and he smells wolf. All of his attention goes right to the door as Rude steps inside. Rude takes a look at Reno and then at Roche and Reno’s stomach drops. 

“C’mon, you gotta help me,” Roche says, imploring hands up. “Since you’re both cute omegas, I figured you’d have the scoop.”

Reno groans, needing to get this idiot out of the shop as fast as possible. He sets his tablet down and bolts over to the refrigerated display, grabbing a plastic platter of meat and cheese. “Just put this on your own plate and it’ll look thirty times more impressive to your date. Who is not me.”

“Aw, is he jealous?” Roche coos and Reno bites back the urge to hiss as he shoves the plastic into Roche’s hands. Roche follows him back to the register. “You missed your chance, alley cat. I offered to take you out—”

“And I refused,” Reno fills in for him, angrily scanning the platter. “Because I have no interest in you. Because you seem to think that all omegas share some kind of collective set of taste buds and all like eating the same shit. It’s 17.95.”

He holds his hand out and Roche passes him a hundred with a smirk. “Sorry. It’s all I have.”

Reno leans down to run the bill through the counterfeiting machine tucked under the counter when he feels a slight tug on his tail. Scrambling back up, claws out, he’s ready to yell but Rude is standing behind Roche with a hand on the blond’s shoulder. 

“It’s not nice to touch people without their consent,” Rude says. 

Roche’s shoulders jump a little but he turns his gooey smile back on Rude. “Ah, it’s just Reno. Relax.”

Rude’s face is expressionless. “Not sure why you think that makes me want to side with you. You must not have a pack of your own.”

Roche frowns, stepping away to glare at Rude, arms crossed. “Low blow, dude.”

“If you had a pack,” Rude goes on. “You wouldn’t spend your time picking on someone who’s about ready to claw your eyes out.”

“What, you think you can take me?” Roche asks, head tilted. 

Rude shakes his head. “I meant Reno. I don’t think I have the right to fight you. Unless Reno asked me to.”

Roche snorts. “You his attack dog?” 

“If he wanted.” Rude says with a shrug and even though nothing in his face has changed, his scent is getting stronger. An unmistakable challenge to any other alpha, and Roche’s shoulders square.

“Hey now,” Roche warns. 

Rude takes a step back, hand raised, though his claws are out. “Ah, sorry. I interrupted. You were buying something.”

He distances himself from Roche, though he’s still staring, arms held over his chest.

Quickly, Reno makes his change and holds the bills out to Roche between his own claws. “Enjoy your date, ya jerk.”

Roche takes the money with one hand and uses his other to cover his mouth so Rude can’t see him whisper, “Careful. He’s a _wolf_. You know they get all territorial.”

“Bye!” Reno says loudly. Roche hurries out of the store and when Reno sits back down on his stool, he turns to face Rude. “Nice diffusion.”

“Sorry,” he mutters, holding his own arms tightly. “Sh… should I not have done that?”

“It’s alright,” Reno says. He pulls his claws back in and beckons Rude closer. “He’s an entitled prick and thinks he can say whatever he wants to me because he got me through a heat a while back.”

Rude shuffles back up to him. “Sorry you have to deal with that.”

Reno shrugs, adding quietly, “He wasn’t even a very good lay, but he acts like he was. He’s harmless, but it’s not my place to go around ranking every alpha in this town.”

Rude nods. “Kind of you, c-considering they don’t pay you the same respects.”

Reno sighs. “It’s fine. Long as they don’t act like I belong to them. I can handle stupidity every now and again. What are you doing here?”

Something feels more nervous than usual about the way Rude stands there, and he’s still gripping his own arms through his long sleeve t-shirt, but he manages to keep talking. “Well, I’m supposed to cook tomorrow. At someone else’s house.”

Reno grins. “Yes you were.”

“I was hoping you had… bread. Heard this shop was pretty nice.”

“Oh man, you came to the right place.” Reno hops off the stool again and walks Rude over to the bread counter even though it’s in full view of the register. He waves at the baskets of bread. “Take your pick. They’re fresh. Aerith makes the best bread in town.”

It looks like he’s pulling a magnet from metal as Rude takes his hand off his own arm, but he relaxes as he tilts the breads back to check their labels. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Reno says, inching a little closer. “Roche is an idiot. I kinda like seeing him get knocked down a peg.”

Rude almost smiles at that, pulling one of the loafs up by the bag. “I’m glad I stopped in then.”

“Me too,” Reno adds, hoping for a real damn smile out of him.

Rude looks like he’s kind of fighting for air when he meets Reno’s gaze. “How much… do I owe you?”

Reno shakes his head, patting the bread now tucked along Rude’s arm. “Just take it. Consider it a gift. Or, an incentive. Always trying to get more loyal customers.”

Finally, Rude gives a little laugh, shoulders dropping. “You’re a good salesman.”

Reno’s tail flicks and he tries to keep back the grin he wants to show. Damn, every compliment Rude pays him feels like it’s too much. This isn’t how he should react to a wolf at all, and yet he wants to snuggle right up to him. That good scent is still getting stronger and it’s clouding Reno’s brain.

“Tomorrow then?” Reno asks.

Rude nods. “Tomorrow. Do you like… spicy foods?”

“Definitely,” Reno says, trying to be sneaky about taking a deep breath of that scent. His gaze keeps slipping down to Rude’s neck. “Love spicy food.”

Rude’s lips are parted, and Reno can see the tip of a fang. “Good… I, uh, like your overalls.”

His brain is melting as he takes a step closer. “You smell nice.”

Rude’s eyes flash. “I should go.”

“Me too,” Reno says. “Back… to work. Wow, fuck, uh.” 

Rude takes a step away from him but he’s smiling now, fangs out. “See you soon.”

“Yeah.” Reno nods several times, watching Rude head for the exit like he’s watching dinner walk out the door. He feels a pulse between his legs and heaves a sigh. 

Yikes.

“What happened out here?” 

Reno spins around to see Aerith leaning in the doorway to the office. “Smells like _boy_.”

Reno walks back over to his perch. “Roche came in and started annoying me but a friend scared him off.”

“A friend?” Aerith asks, sauntering up to Reno. “What _kind_ of friend?”

“Nothing! No one!” He picks his tablet up to hold between them as Aerith leans her smiling face right down to his. 

Three delicate breaths in through her nose and she gasps. “A wolf!”

“It’s fine,” Reno groans. “I’m not scared of him.”

“You wouldn’t be,” she says. “Hey, if you feel safe, that’s all that matters. Just don’t hurt his feelings. Werewolves take heartbreak twice as hard as humans. Boys especially.”

She winks at him and turns around. 

He’s almost surprised that she’s so cool about this, but then he remembers it’s Aerith. She’s the most relaxed alpha he’s ever met.

Reno isn’t worried about breaking anyone’s heart. He’s more concerned that he can’t stop thinking about taking Rude back to bed. The anticipation only makes it harder to stomach the inevitable letdown. He’s sure there will come a time when the differences between them will get too intense but for now, he’s just too curious to say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @foodpoisoned on twit


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy everyone’s fucked up history 🥂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder, reno is small chested afab in this. aka, a fic where i can ship rude and reno and still have rude grabbing bewbs like he deserves  
> (also sorry if there’s inconsistencies i’m just letting myself have fun over here and you should too!!)

When Reno opens the door for Rude, the first thing Rude notices is that Reno is wearing a pushup bra underneath his tight fitting button up shirt. _You’re an asshole_ and _mark him_ rear up simultaneously in his head.

“Yo,” Reno waves and steps aside for Rude to walk in.

“Hey,” Rude mutters, voice already drying up as the wolf simmers.

Reno shuts the door. “I couldn’t prepare because I didn’t know what you were making, which I guess means maybe you should give me your number?”

He pops back up in front of Rude, phone in hand.

“Sure, yeah,” Rude nods, spouting off the numbers for him. It’s not marking but it’s a very good step.

“Great.” Reno sticks his phone into the back pocket of his black shorts. They sit low enough that his tail simply hangs over the edge, swaying as he glances back at Rude. “What do you need?”

Rude drifts after Reno, hands itching to touch the inch of skin showing between the edge of his shirt and his shorts. “Just… tell me where your pots and pans are.”

Reno points at a shelving unit against the wall. “Should all be over there. You want me to do anything?”

Rude shakes his head as he sets his bags down on the counter. “That would k-kinda ruin the point of me making food for you.”

Reno hoists himself up onto the island. “It’s not weird for you if I watch?”

Rude shakes his head, grateful all over again that Reno never cares about his stumbling speech. “Not at all. You could… tell me a little more about you? Where are you from?”

“Midgar,” Reno says and Rude turns to face him.

“Which part?” he asks, heart pounding.

Reno’s eyes flash. “You too? I was mostly in Sector Two.”

Relief. Rude tries to relax his expression. “I was in Three. Under the plate.”

Reno nods a few times. “Yeah, most of the wolves I knew of were from under the plate.”

“And the cats I knew came from above,” Rude fills in, turning back to the food. “Was Sector Two okay?”

Reno thinks on it for a moment. “Maybe if I hadn’t been brought up in that pack, I would have liked it a little more but I didn’t get out much.”

“Which… can I ask which pack you were in?” Rude asks. He turns to face Reno again, catching sight of his tail twined around his own leg.

Reno has his hands on the counter, tucked under his thighs. “My pack was, uh, one of the bigger ones. Shinra has a lot of them kinda intertwined, ya know? Each head of whatever department has their own.”

“Yeah, I know,” Rude says, smelling the discomfort coming off of Reno. “You don’t have to say anything more if you don’t want to.”

Reno almost smiles at him. “It’s okay. It’s in the past. It’s just always funny meeting someone who knows how higher Midgar packs work. Cissnei, Tseng, and now you.”

Staring at Reno, the tattoos around his eyes and the tight fitting gold hoop in his left ear, Rude quite suddenly realizes what Reno is alluding to.

“You were raised to be a pack omega?” he asks.

Reno nods, like it’s no big deal. “Happens a lot up there. They make it seem like it’s… a privilege. Maybe some packs it _is_ but…”

Rude tries to ignore the feeling like he swallowed spikes and goes back to keep preparing the food. _People hurt him. My omega._

_Stopstopstop._

“I’m… glad you got out,” he manages.

“What about you?” Reno asks and Rude feels Reno touching his back with the tip of toe. “I heard the packs under the plate got pretty rough.”

He nods. “Yeah. They did. Especially for alpha werewolves. We… had a lot expected of us.”

“Was your pack mostly wolves or a mix?” Reno asks, withdrawing his foot but Rude wishes he’d keep it there.

“A mix,” Rude says. “I was… actually with Tseng in a pack.”

“Oh!” Reno pokes him again with his foot. “That’s how you met!”

Rude nods, and when he feels Reno catching Rude’s belt loop with his big toe, he turns again.

“Sorry,” Reno says with a smile but Rude touches his ankle to hold him there.

“I don’t mind,” he says, because it’s better than begging Reno to get closer. Touching his ankle shouldn’t feel so nice. “Promise your feet are clean.”

“Squeaky,” Reno assures him.

His tail is a red stripe curled around his leg.

Rude turns back to the counter with a smile. “Tseng looked out for me as best he could but he’s a human beta. Didn’t matter that he was great at his job, he didn’t get as much respect as the alphas. Even though he was higher up than me, I was still expected to do as I was told by the other alphas first. Tseng also left the pack before I did. They… didn’t want me to leave.”

“Were you in a big one?” Reno asks, content it seems to keep his foot on Rude’s hip.

Rude nods. “We were Shinra too. Just a… subgroup they had underneath the plate. We were running a gambling house for them.”

“Ah,” Reno gives this little laugh. “We saw some of you guys, occasionally. Reporting in. My pack was, uh, more behind the scenes. I was pretty much always inside while the betas and alphas came and went, but they had meetings and stuff in our house. I heard things about their business all the time. Guess they figured I wasn’t going anywhere so it didn’t matter if I listened.”

Rude swallows, searching through his memories of the city. “I might have… seen you then.”

“Maybe,” Reno says. “Us omegas were treated like… expensive watches, ya know? The Shinra guys would sometimes invite us to meetings just so they could look more important. An alpha with an omega in their lap is more likely to get respect or whatever.”

Rude tries to focus back on the steam rising up from the pot of water and the oil heating up on the pan. Thinking about Reno in that place, handled by people who didn’t have any idea how lovely he was, people who don’t deserve to touch him, has him wanting to growl, but he buries the urge.

“I’m glad you got out, too,” Reno adds a little quieter. “Sounds like they didn’t know what your actual strengths were. Like cooking.”

Rude gets a pleasant wave of warmth at the compliment. “Tell me more about your book.”

-

Reno can’t explain the weird pleasure he feels at watching Rude cook. He has to relinquish his foot to let Rude move around once he really gets going, but Reno finds himself mesmerized. He’s hardly able to remember the recipes he’s been writing and drawing for the last year as Rude asks more about the cookbook.

Something about food and this werewolf has Reno under a spell.

At one point, Rude offers a spoon up to Reno to taste the sauce he’s been heating and Reno feels his claws ache as he opens his mouth for Rude to set the spoon on his tongue. He wants to lick Rude from head to toe.

“Good?” Rude asks.

Reno nods, trying to pay closer attention to the lingering taste of homemade tomato sauce. “Really good.”

Rude has the tiniest little smile. “Then we’re all ready.”

Reno hops off the counter. “Oh shit, let me get plates. Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

Rude laughs and Reno wants to drown in the sound. They eat at his small dinner table and he intentionally puts their plates down so they have to sit next to each other rather than facing each other because he feels like if he just has to stare at Rude all night, he won’t remember to eat.

“You must be tired of hearing me sigh,” Reno says after the first few bites. “It’s _so good_.”

Rude looks for all the world like he’s about to blush and Reno fights to keep his tail from curling. _Who needs food? Get him back in bed._

“I’m glad you like it,” Rude says.

Reno just stuffs his face to avoid saying something embarrassing. When his plate is empty, he pushes it away from himself, stretching his arms out, tail arching up behind him.

“This is the best dinner ever,” he says, resting his chin on his arms over the table.

“Good thing I gave you the bigger portion,” Rude says. “I used to hear about how cats had a… smaller appetite.”

“So not true,” Reno says, free now to look up at him. “I eat all the time. I just burn through food like it’s nothing. Also I sleep a lot. That is one cat rumor that’s true.”

It seems like Rude has a hard time keeping Reno’s gaze, which only makes Reno want to stare at him more. He thinks about trying to tease Rude, but he doesn’t want to be mean. He isn’t quite sure yet how sincere the shyness is.

“I also hear,” Rude starts. “That cats are less social… harder to pin down.”

Reno thinks it over with a smile. “Not that we’re less social. We’ll just call you on your bullshit faster. Our bonds go very deep, it just takes a little more effort to win us over. But I have been known to scratch people if they pet me wrong.”

Rude catches his eye, on the verge of _really_ smiling. “May I ask… what the right way is?”

Reno points at his head. “You gotta get the ears right. Everyone wants to touch them but you can’t pull too hard or it hurts. They’re flexible but they’re sensitive. Keep it light. But it’s real nice when people, like— here!”

He hops up onto the table, pushing Rude’s plate away so he can sit right in front of him. Hands raised, he pauses. “Can I show you?”

Rude gives a hushed laugh. “Please.”

Reno puts fingers behind Rude’s ears, drawing little circles on his head. “Kinda like this. My skin’s softer. You’ll feel.”

When Rude finally smiles at Reno without any of that nervousness, it’s unfair how handsome it is. “Does that mean you’ll give me a free pass to try?”

Reno drops his hands to his lap, nodding. “You get one no-scratch attempt. But I can’t promise your safety if you mess it up twice.”

Rude lifts a hand to Reno’s hair, sliding his fingers up to the base of Reno’s ear. Slowly, he starts rubbing circles into Reno’s scalp. It’s instant bliss and Reno shuts his eyes, feeling his legs go to jelly.

“You… made it seem like you’ve never pet a cat,” he mutters. “You’ve totally done this before.”

“Beginner’s luck, I swear,” Rude says.

“I’m just gonna…” Reno picks his legs up and stretches them over the table, feet poking off the edge. He lays down, tucking his face into his arms. “I’m set for the night, thanks.”

He hears Rude laugh and peeks up to watch him also set his chin on his free arm, settling in to keep petting him.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Reno says quickly.

“I don’t mind,” Rude replies, gaze flicking back and forth between Reno’s ears and eyes. “Sounds like you’ve earned some… relaxation.”

Again, Reno wants to purr but he keeps it back. “You know, I was always told that werewolves have a quick temper but… you seem more like the cuddly type.”

He catches another glimpse of a smile as Rude switches to his other ear. “It’s not about temper. We’re just very protective. The louder we bark, the more loyal we are. Or… so they say.”

Reno grins, turning his head the other way so it’s easier for Rude to get to his ear. “I like that. I bark pretty loudly too.”

Soft laughter accompanies that rising scent. It seems every time they’re close, there comes a point when Rude’s presence just gets _stronger_. More scent, more wolf, more alpha. It settles all around Reno, emptying his head of any useful thoughts. All he’s left with is how nice it feels to have Rude’s hand in his hair.

He turns a little more so he’s on his back, stretching his hands above his head, flexing his claws to relieve a little of the tension. Eyes closed, he doesn’t stop to think about what he’s doing, just tilts his chin up as he feels a clawed finger lightly trailing down his face and over his neck.

Deep breaths as Rude taps his claw onto each button of Reno’s shirt. He flattens his hand to Reno’s stomach and his skin is warm to the touch.

“I was wondering,” Rude says, voice quiet. His gaze drags up over the outline of Reno’s body before they’re looking at each other again. “Would you be mad… if I came back for your heat?”

Reno’s smiling before he can help it. Never in his life has anyone _asked_ to help him with the heat. “No, I won’t be mad. It’s always kinda been first come first serve. Someone _else_ might get mad at you, but they won’t come inside if you lock the door behind you.”

Rude rises up from his chair, claws gentle on Reno’s belly as he slips his fingers _just_ under the edge of Reno’s shirt. That scent is mouth watering and Reno can’t look away from him. Rude brushes some of Reno’s hair away from his face with his free hand.

“Did you like when I was here before?” Rude asks.

Every breath in is delirium. “Yeah.”

Rude sets his other hand on the table beside Reno’s face, leaning down toward him. There’s not a trace of that shyness on him from before. “Did it feel good?”

Reno rises up to his elbows just to get closer. “Yes.”

With his hand in Reno’s hair again, Rude guides Reno’s face into his neck. Reno makes this sighing noise, grabbing Rude’s hips and breathing in as deep as he can that wolfish scent. Before he knows it, he’s kneading Rude with his claws.

“Tell me when it’s coming back,” Rude says. “If you want my help again.”

Reno nods against him, inching up closer to lick at his neck. Immediate shivers as his tongue finds that sweet spot in Rude’s skin, alpha scent filling his mouth and nose.

“I want to have you again,” Rude says, whispering now.

Reno has his mouth over that scent, shaking with the thought of it.

Rude inches his fingers down the front of Reno’s little black shorts, nudging the button open with his knuckle. “Wanna fuck you in heat.”

Reno spreads his own legs as Rude drags a claw over skin and slowly through red hair to find his clit. Sucking on Rude’s skin like he needs it to live, Reno moans even with his lips sealed from the hard edge pressed against that weak part of him. Rude is careful not to get him with the sharp point, rubbing the side of his finger into Reno.

“Do you want that?”

Another muffled moan as Rude pulls back his claws just to press his finger inside Reno’s body. Reno can _feel_ the growl building in Rude’s throat, and that has him pulling back just to answer.

“Yes.”

“You want me to knot you again?” Rude’s voice is thick with the wolf so close to the surface.

“ _Yes_.”

Rude rewards his answer with another finger nestled inside and Reno presses his face back to Rude’s neck, nuzzling against that scent. Mouth open and panting as Rude slides his fingers in as deep as he can get them. It feels different when he’s not in heat— tighter, more sensitive than he expected. The smallest movement is enough to make him go weak.

“Good,” Rude says, just as human as he is wolf in that moment, deliberately working his fingers in and out of Reno so goddamn slowly that Reno wants to grab his wrist and do it for him. But he knows it’s on purpose and that alpha scent has him frozen in place. Just thinking about Rude letting himself do this without restraint sends a wave of heat prickling down his skin.

Reno whines a little when Rude takes his fingers back, sinking his claws into the front of Rude’s shirt in a silent plea. _More?_

Instead, he watches Rude open his mouth and lick his own fingers. Reno’s eyes go wide, fixed on the sight of his tongue. Brown and orange eyes cut over to Reno’s.

“So you’ll tell me?” Rude asks, and Reno wants to crawl into Rude’s mouth. “When you’re going into heat?”

“Yeah.” His own voice has thinned down to a hush.

“I gotta go soon,” Rude tells him and Reno is still too overwhelmed by that warm honey scent pulsing through him to feel disappointed. “You want me to take any of this with me?”

He’s gesturing at the kitchen _food, right, not me_ , so Reno just shakes his head. “Just leave it…”

Rude smiles at him, tongue on his fang before he says, “I’ll see you later then.”

Reno nods, speechless, mind blank, body limp and just sits there as Rude walks out the door. It takes him a good minute before his senses come back to him and then he runs for the first floor bedroom, scrabbling with clawed hands for the drawer on the nightstand.

He hardly gets all of his clothes off before he curls in on himself. Sinking into bliss on the edge of a vibrator, he pulls on his own tail to make himself come harder. Stars in his vision. Hands shaking. Again and again, until his fingers go numb. Reduced to a puddle.

He can _still_ smell Rude.

-

Sitting on his bed that night, Rude takes his shirt off to admire the little dots Reno’s claws left in him. A couple on his waist and ten perfect marks across his chest. He runs his hand over them, remembering in perfect clarity the way Reno’s hips rolled just a little, kind of stuttering, while Rude had his fingers inside him. Like a subconscious response. And his tail like a useless piece of red yarn strewn across the table.

He said he wanted Rude, and his torn up voice rings in Rude’s ears, pulse surging as he thinks about it. Lifting his hand to his mouth. He can still taste Reno, licking his own knuckles. Salt skin and a sweet kind of fire. Pressing his fingers past his own lips is the closest he can get to reliving the feeling of fucking Reno. The farther he gets from their first meeting, the harder it is to recall the precise details. He was practically high on adrenaline that night, but the feeling of Reno’s body taking his fingers, Reno moaning into his neck, asking to be knotted. _That_ memory is fresh and alive and Rude’s body aches with it as he tastes the remnants of Reno still on his skin.

_Did I influence him with my scent?_

He banishes the unwelcome thought, so hard by then he can’t stand _not_ to jerk off. He knicks his own finger on his fang, lost in the fantasy of licking Reno until he comes.

-

Reno sleeps through the whole morning until Elena texts him at almost noon.

_Elena: SIR_

_Reno: ma’am???_

_Elena: You gonna let me in or?_

_Reno: oh fuck me hold on._

He throws open a window in the bedroom, closes the door and runs to let Elena in.

“I’m sorry I have to shower I’ll be so fast,” he yells as he sprints up the stairs to his regular bathroom.

“Holy shit,” Elena mutters as he disappears.

He moves as quickly as he can, lathering up the smelliest soap he has because he _knows_ Elena is going to ask. Throwing on the first outfit he pulls out of his closet, slipping back into the kitchen with a guilty smile.

“Love you,” he says to Elena who’s already making coffee.

“You had that wolf over again,” she accuses, finger raised to him.

Reno puts his hand on his hips. “It’s not what you think!”

“He made you _dinner_ ,” Elena says, now pointing at the mess of pots and pans that Reno never bothered to clean.

“W-well! I asked him to! He’s a good cook. We’re writing a cookbook. It’s research!”

Her eyes narrow and she walks right up to him, little huffs as she sniffs the air around him. “Hmm, you smell more like you than him. But you do still kinda smell like him.”

 _Thank god he didn’t come on me again_.

“We swapped stories and ate dinner,” Reno tells her. “It’s not a big deal. I don’t need you getting all snappy at him. He’s harmless, okay?”

She pulls away, looking Reno over. “Honestly, I’m less worried about you.”

“Wait, what does that mean?” he asks.

She laughs, going over to his fridge to get cream for their coffee. “You know I love you, but when you weigh the odds of who’s more likely to get hurt in this situation, it’s him. You’re not exactly, uh, well versed in regular relationships.”

Frowning, Reno gets two mugs for them. “I’m not _trying_ to hurt anyone.”

“I know, baby,” she puts her arm around his shoulder, leaning against the counter. “But he’s a wolf and you’ve never dated anyone. Which means _he’s_ far more likely to get attached to you and then get his heart broken when you don’t get attached to him.”

“You’re making it sound like it's inevitable,” Reno waves his hand in the air, suddenly rebelling against the thought of _not_ being a great partner. “You can’t predict the future!”

She gives him a knowing smile. “Honey. Sweet cat. My best friend. This werewolf has been doing the most obvious courting gestures in the world and you’re _still_ in denial that he likes you.”

Reno’s brows knit. “You seriously think he wants to court me?”

Elena squeezes his shoulder. “You’re cute, you know that? Let’s get to work, okay? I’m not happy with the salmon. It’s not exciting enough.”

“I’ve been telling you to scrap that one,” he says, arms thrown out. “Me. The cat.”

She snorts. “Yeah, yeah, let’s make a better one.”

-

_Reno: yo_

_Rude: hello?_

_Reno: you should come back over._

_Rude: do you need something?_

_Reno: uh. your company?_

_Reno: oh my god this IS rude right? i never confirmed the #_

_Rude: ah, yeah it’s me. sorry. was worried you were in trouble._

_Reno: nah, unless you count eating so much fish that ive grown gills as trouble_

_Rude: it sounds a little alarming but I don’t think I can help with that._

_Reno: haha! what are you doing tomorrow?_

_Rude: nothing so far._

_Reno: come over!!!_

_Rude: you’re sure?_

_Reno: POSITIVE_

_Rude: okay!_

_Rude: food?_

_Reno: i can no longer say no to your cooking_

_Rude: (:_

_Reno: WOWOWOWOW_

_Rude: ?_

_Reno: haha ur cute_

_Rude: pretty sure you’re cuter than I am, but thank you._

-

When Rude shows up, he’s back to nervous and Reno pulls him inside by the arm. “Come on in.”

Rude shuts the door behind him, and Reno peeks into the bag he’s holding. “Huh? Take out?”

He laughs. “It’s from Tseng, so you know it’s good.”

Reno crosses his arms. “I’ll let it slide this time.”

“Sorry,” Rude says, letting Reno take the bag from him.

Reno wants the shyness gone so he reaches up and cups Rude’s cheek. “You’re fine, I promise. Take your jacket off. Stay awhile.”

Rude smiles at that, starting to unzip his jacket.

“You want plates or should we just eat out of the plastic like heathens?” Reno asks, setting the bag down on his coffee table and pulling out the boxes. “Oh, what? He gave you chopsticks? He always gives me forks.”

Rude chuckles, coming to stand next to him. “He must not believe you know how to use them.”

“Well that’s mean of him,” Reno says, arms crossed. “Of course I know how to fucking use chopsticks. It may not be the _right_ way, but it works!”

Rude’s expression is warm, kinda tender, and Reno’s tail flicks.

“I don’t need a plate,” Rude says.

“Great.” Reno sinks down onto his couch and starts looking over all the boxes, hands on the coffee table. “Oh, shit, you got calamari.”

“I didn’t even ask for it,” Rude says. “But… that’s Tseng.”

“Oh my god, yep.” Reno pops the lids off everything one by one. “You’re all, that dessert sounds good but I’m trying to be cheap this week. And he’s like, _just take it_. And you try to tell him it’s fine, you’ll live. And then he’s all _take it or I’ll cut you_. And then you walk out with 4 free servings of flan.”

Rude laughs and Reno looks over his shoulder just to see.

“That’s exactly what happened,” Rude says, gaze skipping away from Reno’s.

Reno takes a tray of dumplings and sits back on the couch, body facing Rude. Even his scent is quiet again.

“You okay?” Reno asks.

“Y-yeah,” Rude nods. “Sorry. I… wanted to apologize for the last time I saw you.”

“Why?” Reno asks, popping a dumpling into his mouth.

Rude sighs, hand over his knee. “I didn’t mean to be so… aggressive with you.”

Reno swallows his food, head tilting to the side. “Huh?”

Rude looks back at him. “I let the wolf out too much. I try not to… especially around omegas.”

Reno blinks at him, setting the food aside. “Wait, do you think I’m mad at you?”

Rude rubs the back of his neck. “I thought… yeah… it was bad behavior. It’s just that… you’re so pretty and I don’t want you to think I’m only here for one reason. You _are_ pretty but I also just want to t-talk to you.”

Feeling a little like he’s been struck by lightning, Reno grabs Rude’s shirt sleeve, tugging on it. “Do you like me?”

Rude’s mouth slowly falls open. “Yes? Of… course I do.”

Reno grabs the front of Rude’s shirt with both hands, pulling harder. “You like me. Like, _like me_ like me.”

Rude nods. “Yes.”

“Have you been courting me this whole time?” Reno asks in a rush, sitting up on his knees.

Rude looks a little overwhelmed, but he nods. “Unless… you’d rather I weren’t. Then we can pretend I wasn’t.”

Reno smacks his own forehead. “Elena’s gonna kill me.”

“Are you… and her…?” Rude starts.

He shakes his head. “No, I just hate when she’s right. She used to be my protector in my old pack and now she doesn’t know how to stop. You want to date me?!”

“Yeah,” Rude says. “I’m sorry.”

Reno sits back on his knees. “How does it work when it’s not, like, a heat thing? I’ve really only seen it in movies and shit. I wasn’t allowed to date in my old pack ‘cause, ya know, I belonged to an alpha. Is that what you’re asking for?”

Rude blinks at him. “No.”

“Are there rules?” Reno inches up closer, hands on Rude’s shoulders. “There were a _lot_ of rules in my old pack. I wasn’t allowed to touch anyone without permission.”

Rude sort of smiles at that, setting his hand loosely on Reno’s waist. “If you wanted to try… then we would make the rules together.”

“Is this why you’re so nervous all the time?” Reno asks.

“Ah,” he makes an unpleasant face at that. “N-not exactly. Kinda? It’s… complicated.”

Reno pulls his hands back into his lap. “Sorry, I got excited ‘cause you called me pretty.”

Rude gives him a soft look. “It’s okay. Can I tell you about my old pack?”

Reno nods.

Rude squeezes his waist lightly. “I was the only werewolf in my pack. Shinra puts a lot of value on our strength and healing. After Tseng left… I helped another alpha… escape their pack. Someone who came to the gambling house. Got in a lot of trouble for that. They didn’t want to kick me out but they needed to punish me so… I was forced to stay shifted. For a very long time. Long enough that I, uh, talking is harder than it used to be. _People_ are harder to be around.”

“Oh…” Reno grabs onto Rude’s shirt again, gentler. The urge to ease the anxiety he sees in Rude is starting to feel like a tick.

“Sometimes I forget words. Takes a little longer to… push out of the wolf brain that only knows things by scent. Or, sometimes when I’m talking, I just get the urge to shift. It’s a little easier when I let myself… be guided by alpha instinct. But that means I usually… get more…”

“Wolfish?” Reno fills in.

Rude nods. “Our last dinner. I got… possessive. I’m sorry. I hate thinking about the people who mistreated you. But that’s not… how I should react.”

“It was kinda hot,” Reno blurts out.

Rude’s eyes widen and his hand tightens over Reno’s waist. “What?”

“Is that the wrong answer?” he asks with a laugh. “Sorry. It’s just that no one’s ever lost control like that because of me. It was always just… a heat thing. Or a status thing. Or a rut thing. It was never _me_. I was just there.”

Rude takes a deep breath. “This is… a lot to process.”

“How does dating work?” Reno asks. “Is it fun? Is it like a pack? Do we fuck whenever we want? Oh my god, we could just fuck right now.”

He tries to sit up again, but Rude catches his waist and holds him there, a few inches apart. “Reno, wait. There’s a lot more to it, okay? I don’t want you just to say yes without talking it out.”

“The rules, right?” Reno asks.

Rude nods with a quiet laugh. “Yeah. We would have to set some ground rules.”

“Like what?” Reno asks.

Rude meets his gaze, a little more serious. “I don’t want to share you. If you really wanted to do this with me… I’d ask you to stop leaving your door unlocked while you’re in heat. But I know that’s your routine, so. J-just think about it, okay? Don’t answer me yet.” He finishes in a rush.

Reno studies the worried look on his face for a few seconds before nodding.

“A-and, you can ask for things too,” Rude adds, uncertainty creeping back in.

“I’ll think about it,” Reno assures him. “Like you said.”

“Okay.” Rude lets him go. “The food’s gonna get cold if we don’t eat it.”

“You’re right,” Reno immediately turns back to grab his dumplings. “Tseng would be furious if he found out we wasted his food.”

Rude laughs, taking one of the other boxes. ”He doesn’t have to know.”

Reno smiles. “That’s a dangerous game. I like it.”

It takes him a second to decide, but he sets his tail on Rude’s leg. Just because.

-

It’s easy to hang out with Rude of course. They wind up eating all of the food and then playing a fighting game for long enough that Rude figures out how to beat Reno every single time. He forgot how nice it was to do something absolutely unimportant, but the second Rude leaves, Reno’s head is full of _rules_.

The pack’s rules were clear. Reno belonged to the alpha. The alpha had first dibs, always, and only with his express permission was anyone allowed to have Reno. But his alpha did business all over the city and he wasn’t always around, so there was a hierarchy in place to determine who was the one that settled Reno’s heat.

And of course there were the days when his alpha didn’t feel like it, or Reno’s heat was inconvenient or whatever other fucking reason he had to ignore Reno. Sometimes he just left Reno alone because he _could_. Because Reno wasn’t actually important to him, or any of them.

The fact that Rude wants to fuck him just because he thinks Reno is attractive is absolutely blinding.

Reno flops over onto his couch just thinking about it.

_Rude wants to fuck me. Rude only wants to fuck me and wants me to only fuck him. Werewolves are possessive. Territorial. He’d hate my scent on anyone else, or anyone’s scent on me._

_What must he think of my tattoos?_

_He thinks I’m pretty._

_I like his earrings._

_He’s hot._

_I want him to knot me so bad._

He can feel the very beginning of the heat on the tip of his tongue.

-

_Reno: what if i told you i was thinking about asking that werewolf to be my boyfriend?_

_Elena: you talk a big game little man_

_Reno: OKAY LISTEN. he’s nice and cute whats the problem??_

_Elena: you’ve never dated anyone. you hardly have experience with wolves. fucking a whole lot doesn’t prepare you for this kind of thing. wolves get kinda intense about it_

_Reno: you know for a half wolf, you talk a lot of shit_

_Elena: i’m just trying to prepare you._

_Elena: lemme back up. i’m glad you have a crush!! this is HUGE! it’s very sweet and i’m happy you’re even able to do that! maybe you should just let it be a crush for a while and make sure that it’s not surface level._

_Elena: does that make sense?_

_Reno: yeah!_

_Elena: you have no idea what i’m talking about do you?_

_Reno:_ 😹

_Elena: just take it slow. hang out and stuff, whatever you feel comfortable doing, but talk to him a little more before you decide you dont want to fuck anyone else ever again. cuz i’m telling you now. he’s an alpha wolf and thats the ultimate romance for them._

_Reno: how do i know ive talked to him enough?_

_Elena: okay. pick your favorite recipe. the number of ingredients it lists and the steps involved? you should have the same amount of information on this guy before you go and decide you like him enough to be his boyfriend._

_Reno: okay. i’m gonna talk to him. i promise._

_Elena: love you little cat_

_Reno: love you too goldie_

-

Reno starts a fresh page on his tablet, separate from the rest of his projects.

_Rude Recipe_

werewolf

from midgar

little shy

doesn’t like being a werewolf?

shift bound for a very long time

talking is hard

maybe possessive but not controlling

helped that other alpha

good cook!

earrings! should ask about those…

scent: honey? blood? very good. fluctuates.

hasn’t asked once about the trans stuff

hothothothothot

made the heat feel good.

MADE THE HEAT FEEL GOOD

He works on it until he hits that last point about the heat and has to set the tablet aside because he’s thinking too much about it. Drifting into a haze until he catches himself kneading his pillow and decides it’s time for a bath. He keeps most of his tail out of the water, hair in a bun, letting his arms hang off the side of the tub.

Feels like he has two days left until it hits him.

For the first time since he left Midgar, Reno feels the urge to _groom_. If he were still in his old pack, this is about when someone would start helping him get ready. Haircut, nail trim, shaving, all that nonsense. Some of it he kinda liked though. Getting pampered pre-heat was the best part of it. Since then, he’s been too lazy and indignant that none of these alphas needed to see him at his best.

He wonders what Rude would do if he went all out. Would he lose control again? There’s something so unbelievably satisfying to think about Rude treating him like that. Like an _omega_. Reno feels silly having to come to that conclusion.

But Rude is the first person who’s made it seem like a good thing. Like Reno has power because of it. Makes his toes _and_ his tail curl to think about Rude saying things and doing things that other alphas did but never meant.

The bath swiftly becomes too warm and Reno goes to bed in a pleasant daze.

He wakes up with a tingling feeling all down his legs and his hands between his thighs and he knows it’s going to hit him earlier than he thought. Probably that night. _Shit._

The first thing he does is grab his phone off the nightstand. He opens the thread with Rude and then freezes.

_Is this part of it? If I tell him that the heat’s coming, I’m basically admitting that I’d rather get fucked by him than anyone else. Maybe that’s okay? What if he marks me? What if he doesn’t like it the second time?_

Biting his lip, Reno sends him a message.

_Reno: hey so. you told me to tell you. I think my heat’s coming on early._

_Rude: How much time do you have?_

_Reno: it always sinks in right after sunset. I’ll be okay until then._

_Rude: I’ll be there as soon as I can._

Reno waits about five minutes, wracked with indecision until he finally decides to add another message.

_Reno: text me when you’re on your way?_

_Rude: I will._

Reno runs down the steps and flips both the locks on his front door before making himself tea and pacing the house. Extra energy right down to the soles of his feet. He walks in circles around the island in the kitchen until he’s downed a cup of pomegranate oolong, knowing full well that he shouldn’t be having caffeine and doing it anyway.

He makes a decision while he’s doing the dishes.

If it feels good, he should just do it.

Despite being on the verge of going into heat, he grabs his wallet and keys and heads for Aerith’s store. She gives him a smile when he walks through the doors, but it quickly slides into concern.

“Should you be out?” she asks quietly.

Reno puts his hands on hips. “I’m not helpless. I can do things.”

She smirks. “Just be careful, okay? You usually bring Elena with you when you’re… close.”

 _Oh, that would have been smart._ Reno darts over to the health and beauty section, peeking around the store. He can smell two customers in the corner and he turns to Aerith, pointing toward the scents.

She raises her two fingers and mouths _alphas_.

Frowning, Reno grabs what he came for and dumps it onto the checkout counter.

“Oooh,” Aerith smiles, scanning each item. “He’s going all out.”

Glaring over his shoulder, Reno accidentally catches the eye of one of the alphas in the corner but the other guy turns away.

Reno winds his own tail around his arm. “I’ve decided that I’ve had enough being a lazy good for nothing cat. It’s high time I put some effort into myself.”

Aerith grins, swiping the stick of black eyeliner under the scanner. “I think that’s great.”

He’s getting sweaty standing in a room with three alphas. Even Aerith smells better, and she usually never gets to him.

Quieter, Aerith adds, “Does this have anything to do with that handsome wolfman I’ve seen around?”

Reno leans in to tell her, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

With a smile, she takes off every conceivable discount for Reno before accepting his money. “Good luck. And if you need to leave the house again before your _company_ arrives, I’d suggest putting something minty around your neck. Keep the others away.”

“That’s so smart,” he mutters. “But then…” _Rude wouldn’t like it._

Aerith looks delighted as she passes the bag over to Reno. “Happy heating.”

He puts his finger to his lips. “ _Shh_. I was never here.”

Hurrying back home, he feels like people are watching him even when he’s alone. When he gets back into his house, he locks the doors and heads to his bathroom to prepare.

As soon as he’s standing in front of the mirror it starts to feel soothing. Indulging in old habits for someone who might actually appreciate them. He’s wondering the whole time he’s bathing if Rude will even notice. Washing his hair, his ears, his entire tail, shaving his legs, his underarms, and then staring at the patch of red hair between his thighs.

“Mm.”

They used to make him shave that too. The pack alpha preferred it that way. Reno stopped caring the second he was out of there but he wonders if he should now. Then again, Rude went out of his way to touch that hair last time, and it gives him pleasant shivers to think about Rude running his claws over it, so Reno decides to leave it.

Blow drying his hair _and_ his tail, lotion, eyeliner, eyebrows, nails and then agonizing over clothes. It’s not as intense a routine as he used to go through, but it feels nice to spend the time and it distracts from the building heat.

The clothes are annoying him, though. Nothing feels right. For the last year, he’s already been naked when someone showed up, and it wasn’t like anyone in the pack cared how he dressed. More often than not, he’d just wear a robe while he waited for whoever was going to keep him company through the heat. Otherwise, he just wore what they put in his closet.

This is different. He wants a reaction out of Rude. He wants to feel the wolf again.

What will make Rude give in faster?

He pulls a black skirt out of his closet, stepping into it and tucking his tail so it hangs comfortably inside the fabric. It takes him fifteen minutes to pick a damn shirt, only to go with a simple crop top and no bra. He always preferred less clothes in heat…

As he’s standing in front of his mirror and trying to figure out if this is too much, he hears the sound of claws on hardwood. A wolf on his porch. He’s halfway to the front door, excitement coiling through his body, before he realizes it’s not Rude. The scent is all wrong. Like cinnamon. All the excitement goes cold and he inches up to peer out of the window instead.

There’s a light colored wolf standing out there on all fours, sniffing at Reno’s door, head tilted to the side. A human alpha who can only shift into that standard wolf form. He’s probably confused that the door is locked. Reno backs away and grabs his phone to see a message from Rude.

_Rude: Leaving work early. Be there soon._

_Reno: hey uh someone’s hanging out on my porch. door’s locked so he can’t get in but i’m sorry if he barks at you or tries to bite you._

_Rude: you locked your door for me?_

_Reno: maybe._

_Rude: okay i’m gonna run._

_Reno: run? like? instead of the train?_

_Reno: you mean shifted???_

_Reno: be careful!_

Reno backs up to sit on his coffee table and wait. He has no idea how long it’d take a werewolf to run across town but the _other_ wolf is scratching at his door and his legs are starting to go weak. He kind of wants to go jerk off but he wants to be here to let Rude in as soon as he arrives and he knows if he starts up now, he won’t think to stop. It’s not terrible yet, anyway. He can hold off a little longer. The worst of it always hits after sunset.

He thinks about a werewolf running through town in daylight. About the least shy thing Rude could do.

He really _does_ like Reno.

The wave of warmth that accompanies that thought has him doubling over, claws out on his fingers _and_ toes. He doesn’t give in, but he sits there replaying all the memories he has of getting close to Rude until he’s sweating and his body aches.

The first hint of Rude’s scent on the air propels Reno to the front door. He peeks out the window again, sees the two wolves staring at each other, and he unlocks the door, swinging it open.

“Get lost,” he says to the wolf on the porch. Leaning against the doorframe, he makes eye contact with Rude’s wolf, smiling. “There you are.”

Rude puts a paw on the front step, but the other wolf growls at him, tail poised. Reno’s about to yell at him but Rude takes two steps forward and shifts into his huge alpha form, growling twice as loud in the smaller wolf’s face. The cream colored wolf’s tail drops and he slinks off the porch.

“Thank god,” Reno says, turning around to go sit back down on the coffee table. The sound of that growling made his legs weak. He takes a deep breath as Rude steps inside and shut the door, human again. “I’m not in the mood to clean up wolf blood.”

“I wouldn’t make you clean up after me,” Rude says and his voice feels _smoother_ somehow.

Reno has his hands on the table to keep himself upright, watching as Rude approaches him. He’s taking his time about it, looking over every inch of Reno along the way like he’s sizing up prey. When he’s close enough, he kneels in front of Reno.

“You locked your door,” Rude says.

Reno takes another deep breath, honey and alpha and the sweat from running over here all tied together. “Yeah. Washed my tail too. Don’t make me regret it.”

Rude touches Reno’s jaw gently, inching up between Reno’s legs. He studies Reno’s eyes, fingers skimming up his cheek and Reno almost forgets he put a little makeup on. Rude trails his hand down to Reno’s neck and then his shoulder and down his arm. It’s getting harder to breathe normally as Reno’s entire body responds to that soft touch. Rude lifts Reno’s hand to his mouth, brushing his lips over Reno’s palm until Reno moves to hold his cheek. The feel of that stubble on Reno’s hand gives him the good kind of goosebumps straight down his spine.

The wolf is in his eyes when Rude looks at Reno again. Leaning up with fangs out to kiss Reno’s neck. Reno leans his head back, body throbbing at the hand placed over the front of his shirt.

“You look so fucking good,” Rude says.

Reno clings to Rude as he drags his hand down over the thin fabric of Reno’s t-shirt. He’s torn between letting himself go limp, or meeting Rude’s motions. He can’t get any words out either way so he just grabs Rude’s hand, trapping it against himself. _Yes, this, more._

Rude growls into Reno’s skin and Reno shivers at the feeling of the sound. Panting while Rude slides his hand up under Reno’s shirt, licking at the scent in his neck. The noise Reno makes as Rude runs his hand, from the heel of his palm to the tip of his ring finger, across Reno’s nipple— all his breath wrested out of him.

“You’re not even there yet, are you?” Rude asks.

Reno shakes his head, dropping his hands back to the table to arch his back more. His mouth is open, tonguing at his own bottom lip out of some heady desperation to open himself up as much as he can. There’s something so selfish about Rude feeling him up like this, and it’s robbing him of coherent thought. His chest has nothing to do with the heat but Rude’s rough skin feels so good against him.

“Guess that means I have more time to spend on you,” Rude says.

A smile blooms onto Reno’s face. _Is this what appreciation feels like?_

His legs push apart all their own, all the tension seeking release, but Rude doesn’t stop. He’s licking the scent right off Reno’s neck, still apparently enjoying this enough to keep massaging Reno’s chest. Just when Reno is thinking that no one’s ever spent this much time feeling him up, Rude pinches Reno’s nipple. Reno lurches forward, electricity buzzing down his skin, sinking his claws through Rude’s sweater.

“Sorry,” Rude says and his voice is steeped in that alpha confidence, not an ounce of regret to him.

Panting, Reno pulls his claws back. “You gonna kiss it better?”

Rude picks his head up with a smile. “Of course. Should I take you somewhere else first?”

“So considerate today,” Reno says, smirking at him. “You starting to feel bad about my dinner table?”

Rude smiles right back, fingers on the verge of pinching him again and Reno gasps at the pressure. “Just want you to be comfortable.”

Reno tips his head back. Every time Rude touches him it goes deeper. His tail feels numb. “Y-yeah?”

“Have you taken care of yourself today?” Rude asks him, lightening his touch.

Reno gives a little laugh. “Isn’t that what you’re here for?”

Rude drops his hand to Reno’s waist. “Not talking about orgasms. Have you eaten enough? I disrupted your routine.” He brushes some of Reno’s hair back from his face, running his thumb over the edge of Reno’s ear. “Even though I am very much looking forward to this, I don’t want you passing out while I knot you. Not exactly a good time for either of us.”

Reno swallows down the excitement at the thought of skipping right to the good part and shrugs at him. “Guess you have a point.”

Rude puts his hands around Reno’s face. “Let me take care of you.”

Reno touches their foreheads together, pulling on Rude’s shirt. “But I want you _now_.”

“Trust me,” Rude tells him, nuzzling their faces together. “I want you too. But I also want a little more time to appreciate how fucking cute you look tonight. And I want to make sure that when I do get to have you, that you’re only thinking about me and not that you skipped dinner. That okay?”

All Reno can process is the lovely feel of their faces pressed in like that, how warm Rude’s hands are and how good his scent is. Sharper than it’s ever been, but still that subtle sweetness. A claw dipped in honey, pressed against his tongue.

Reno purrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every day i think about omega reno @foodpoisoned


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they’re back baybee and that is NOT serve safe kitchen behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: recreational drug use (lmao) in this chapter

Rude goes silent, hand settling over the back of Reno’s head to feel that slight vibration. He isn’t a hundred percent sure what set it off but he does know he would do just about anything to keep Reno purring. 

Holding their faces together, he tries scratching his fingers through Reno’s hair. Reno gives this tiny stretch of his shoulders, leaning his forehead heavier into Rude’s. Still purring, he sighs and Rude feels the desire to shift welling up. It’s singing through his muscles.

_Mark him._

Even though he can’t get his fangs back, Rude only presses a kiss to Reno’s cheek. He can’t let himself bite without permission but he’s not sure he’ll be able to fix his teeth for the rest of the damn night. The sound of pure contentment is entirely too pleasing to the wolf part of him.

Reno’s _still_ purring and it’s really not fair. When he returns the kiss, turning his face to find Rude’s lips, Rude can feel that soft sound in his mouth. The wolf loves it, and Rude grips Reno tighter. The vibration rolling through him and Reno’s tongue on his and the scent of impending heat is almost enough to make Rude forget what he said he was going to do. 

When he feels Reno lightly tonguing at his fangs, he pulls back. 

“Dinner,” Rude says.

Reno stares at him with half lidded eyes. “You could be dinner.”

Rude pulls Reno in by the hips and lifts him off the table, rising to his feet. “Not yet. Tell me what you want to eat. Actual food, please.”

Reno buries his face in Rude’s neck, leaving Rude to start looking through Reno’s cabinets and shelves and fridge. All but useless, Reno just mouths at Rude’s neck every so often. Rude is already in the middle of making rice and eggs when Reno presses his face to Rude’s cheek. 

“You smell so nice,” he says, hands tightening around Rude’s head. “Are you cooking again?”

“Yes,” Rude says. “Have you eaten at all today?”

Reno shifts around in Rude’s grip, kissing the side of his face between words. “I got… distracted… thinking about you.” His laugh is a little loopy but the way he presses his lips to Rude’s skin is hypnotic. 

Rude has Reno held against him with one arm, setting the food up with the other. “Thought you looked a little pale. You know it’s dangerous not to eat before you go into heat.”

Reno licks the top of Rude’s ear. “Yeah well you brought it on early so, really it’s your fault I wasn’t ready. Thinking about how good it was last time. You really made an impression, ya know?”

With heat scent thick on the air, Rude barely remembers to flip the burner off before he sets Reno on the counter and slides his hand under Reno’s skirt. Reno’s blue eyes go wide and then clamp shut as Rude rests the pad of his thumb over the thin fabric of his underwear. 

“Hush,” Rude says, rubbing circles lightly into swelling skin. Reno’s feet start scrabbling at the cabinets underneath him, his mouth hanging open. Rude’s human brain is only a whisper by then. “What kind of alpha would I be if I didn’t make sure you were okay?”

Reno’s face is turning a pretty pink shade, breath shuddering as he inches his hips toward the edge of the counter. Rude kisses Reno’s forehead, finding the edge of his underwear to slide them down his legs. 

“But I really like when you say nice things about me.” He kisses Reno again, setting his left hand on Reno’s thigh under his skirt. “You can have this while I finish your food.”

Reno lets out a relieved sigh and grabs Rude’s wrist to get his hand up between Reno’s legs. “In in _in_.”

Smiling, Rude obliges the request with two fingers that Reno greedily guides inside himself, hitching a foot up on the handle of a drawer to make it easier. Reno breathes a strained sigh of relief with something finally scratching that itch and his ears sink down a little. Rude knows he’s never going to stop obsessing over how it feels to touch that slick warmth. 

“Better?” Rude asks

“ _Much better_.” Reno hunches forward, cupping Rude’s palm against his body and holding him there with a delirious smile. His ears are crinkled, tail curled up half under his skirt as he tries to figure out the best way to rub Rude’s hand into his clit. 

Even though he’s hard watching Reno fuck himself on Rude’s fingers, Rude is happy to let him go on for the moment. He’s felt this before, the calm that comes on in response to someone else losing control. Reno’s licking his own lip again as he catches a good spot, just barely moving his hips with it. 

The eggs crackle quietly as Reno’s body pulses around Rude’s fingers.

“You’re gonna ruin your skirt,” Rude says, only half teasing.

Reno leans forward to nuzzle his face to Rude’s shoulder. “Why’s it so hot when you’re concerned about me? Oh my _god._ ” 

“That’s cheating,” Rude says as Reno shoves his own finger under Rude’s palm. 

“You’re b-busy,” Reno chokes out. “It’s a… _joint effort_.”

Rude presses his lips to the top of Reno’s hair. “Well dinner’s almost ready so I’m gonna need that hand back in a minute.”

Reno nods against Rude’s shoulder, panting. “Just… a little more.”

Rude shuts the burner off and gives Reno his attention, picking Reno’s thigh up off the counter with his free hand. Reno gasps, rubbing into himself faster, and Rude feels two pointed teeth resting on his shoulder, but something keeps Reno from biting. 

“Dinner’s ready, kitten.”

Reno manages to get his teeth through the fabric of Rude’s sweater without nicking his skin, biting into the fabric as he comes. Rude can’t stop himself from growling at the heat dripping onto his hand, but he does wish Reno had just properly bitten him. It would have felt amazing.

“O-okay,” Reno mumbles when he spits out Rude’s sweater. 

Rude pulls his fingers free. 

“I’m just… gonna change,” Reno says, eyes slowly opening again. “Almost there.”

Rude offers his other arm and Reno grabs onto him to get off the counter. It takes him a couple seconds before he gets steady on his own feet.

Laughing, Reno says, “Heat legs. I’ll be right back.”

He totters off toward the stairs and Rude washes his hands before putting Reno’s food into a bowl. The house is permeated by Reno’s heat scent, like a campfire burning beneath them. It’s deliriously good and another urge to shift washes over Rude like warm water. He sinks down onto a chair at the table, wondering how many other alphas can smell this place.

Cats always have a stronger scent. Rude wonders if his own scent has been completely covered by it. With a sigh, he realizes he should stop holding back. The door might be locked, but if he can stop someone from even approaching, he’d feel better. He doesn’t want anyone to think it’s even a question of who Reno is spending the heat with. 

He takes another deep breath and tries to let the alpha through a little more.

Reno steps back into the room with a smile, pulling his hair into its usual ponytail. “Hardly even begun and you already fucked up my eyeliner.”

Rude meets his smile with a barely-there laugh. “Oh, is it my fault?” 

The wolf is at the surface and it’s easier than ever to return this banter. Reno flops into the seat beside him and Rude gestures to the bowl of food and a glass of water. 

“Thank you,” Reno says. “And yes. It is. Scaring off the neighbors and walking in here smelling like wolf. It’s undoubtedly your fault.”

“Eat your food,” Rude tells him, resting his foot on the bottom rung of Reno’s chair. 

Reno takes a big bite of rice and egg. “God damn, oh, okay. Hold on.”

He starts eating faster and Rude leans his arm on the back of Reno’s chair. 

“You put stuff on it, it’s so good,” Reno sighs into it.

“Did you know you have rice seasoning?” Rude asks. 

Reno shakes his head. “Nope.”

Rude sets his hand on Reno’s waist, leaning down to brush his lips against one of those feather soft ears. It twitches and resettles and Reno makes a quiet noise. Pleased, Rude rests his face atop Reno’s head and rubs his cheek into Reno’s ear. Judging by his scent, the heat is almost at its peak. That, and he’s warm to the touch. 

Reno tilts his head, nuzzling into Rude and goosebumps rush down his back as he fights off the urge to shift again. The wolf wants to touch Reno so bad. He doesn’t notice Reno setting the empty bowl and cup aside, just feels his hands placed on Rude’s knees. 

“Thanks for the food,” Reno says and his voice is silky when it’s quiet like that. He leans back to touch his cheek to Rude’s. “I’m not used to alphas being so… attentive. Is this ‘cause you’re a wolf?”

“Maybe,” Rude says, taking Reno’s waist with both hands. “I guess we are a little more… traditional.”

“It’s sweet,” Reno says and Rude hopes he really means it.

“I just want you to enjoy this as much as possible,” Rude tells him, inching his hand up Reno’s back to touch his ponytail.

Reno leans away to look at him and Rude worries he did the wrong thing by the curious look in Reno’s eyes until he asks, “You really want me to… like it?”

Rude stares at him with a sinking realization. _Has anyone treated you right?_

He slides his hand through Reno’s hair and kisses him, maybe a little too fierce given his fangs. Reno’s claws sink into Rude’s legs but he doesn’t pull away. Maybe it’s an automatic response. 

Rude breaks the kiss, admiring the flushed look of Reno’s skin. It goes well with his blue eyes.

“I want you to _love_ it,” he says. “How else am I gonna get you to keep inviting me back here?”

Reno takes a deep breath, laughing quietly. “Good point.”

Rude leans down to lick Reno’s bottom lip. He shivers like he’s got chills as the wolf tries to get out.

“How close are you?” Rude asks.

Reno’s hands slide around Rude’s head. “Why don’t you c’mere and find out?”

Kissing Reno is the fastest way to empty his mind of anything other than how good it feels to be here. Reno does something with his tongue in Rude’s mouth that makes Rude feel like he’s made of sugar. It’s not time yet, Rude can tell both by the scent and by the feeling in his own body. He can’t knot Reno until the heat is at its peak but he’s glad to get the chance to appreciate him more. 

It’s been a while since he _could_ do something like this. Just sit around and kiss someone. Reno had said he wasn’t much of an omega but Rude can’t imagine anyone thinking he’s less than amazing. Especially when he pulls back just to ask, “Can you touch me a little more?”

Rude smiles at him. “Is that gonna help you along?”

Reno very lightly sets his teeth on Rude’s lip before saying, “I don’t know, but I like it.”

Of course that’s all he needs to hear. He slides his hand up under Reno’s shirt again, reveling in the appreciative sound Reno makes before he reels Rude back for another kiss. One hand holding the back of Reno’s head and the other cupping one of his breasts, Rude growls from the very depths of his throat. Without pulling away, Reno moans into his mouth.

This is perfect.

Or at least he thinks so right up until he catches an unfamiliar scent on the air. He startles out of the kiss, turning to look toward the door. 

“Do you smell that?” he asks.

“No,” Reno says, tugging on his sweater. 

Rude turns back even though he’s positive there’s another alpha approaching the house.

“I just smell you,” Reno says, leaning his face into Rude’s neck. He licks at Rude’s scent and Rude’s claws push through all their own. Quickly, he pulls his hand back so as not to scratch Reno’s chest.

He kisses Reno again, fully aware of the other alpha outside. If Reno can’t smell anything, that must mean Rude’s scent is getting stronger. But if someone else is still approaching, it must not be strong enough. 

Fine then. He’ll make it clear to them who’s here.

“Can I have you?” he asks, voice barely human.

“ _Yes_ ,” Reno chokes out the word.

He lifts Reno up out of his chair and onto the edge of the table, wrenching down the leggings he changed into. Reno doesn’t question it, just helps Rude undress him.

Reno pulls his shirt off and then says, “You too.” 

Rude takes his sweater and shirt off together, tossing them aside while Reno tugs open the button and zipper on his pants. The sight of Reno’s tail catches his eye and Rude touches it with the back of his hand, gently, unsure if it’s okay. Reno’s shoulders jump and Rude stops.

“Can I?” he asks.

Reno gives just the slightest shiver. “Be gentle.”

Rude traces the soft fur of his tail right up to Reno’s back and then threads it through his fingers, pulling lightly back out to the tip.

Reno pauses in his attempt to get Rude’s pants off just to roll his hips a little and Rude smiles. Maybe he likes it.

“Get these off,” Reno says, refocusing as he pushes on the waist of Rude’s jeans. 

“Demanding,” Rude says with a smirk, leaning his hands on the table.

Reno has a brief look of shock, but it quickly melts away and he laughs. “Oops.” He touches Rude’s hand, ears set back. “I just want more of you.”

It’s like a straight shot of adrenaline looking at him like that. Even false coyness looks good on Reno, staring up through his eyelashes. Rude can tell Reno is used to this by the very pointed way he tilts his head back for Rude without breaking eye contact. Neck exposed, scent at its strongest; he obviously knows how to handle an alpha. 

It’s almost alarming how good he is at this. 

But it only makes the wolf want to mess him up even more.

Rude finishes undressing for him, noting the way Reno looks him over with his tongue on his incisor. It’s a good sight, and Rude is certain now that he’s not holding back any part of his own scent. He can still smell that other alpha, but they’re fading from his mind.

He kisses Reno again, hands on his bare hips, hauling him to the very edge of the table so he can press himself between Reno’s thighs. Rude growls with his cock resting against Reno’s stomach, relief just a few inches away. Reno sighs, bending his legs up around Rude’s waist. Even just feeling the warmth of Reno’s skin against his is satisfying, but Reno trails his claws lightly down Rude’s chest and his pulse surges. 

_More more more._

Hiking one of Reno’s thighs up higher gets Reno to brace his hands on the table. He leans back, hips squirming like he can’t stand being empty. Rude’s fangs ache as he watches. His wolf brain howls at the thought of biting Reno’s blush tinged skin. A little bit of blood would definitely send a clear cut message to anyone sniffing around, but he can’t do that without asking and this isn’t the time. 

As more and more of his wolf teeth start shifting into place, Reno _whines_. 

“You’re teasing me. No fair.”

Rude can’t speak through the mess of his own jaw, but the sound of Reno’s voice like that breaks the last of his patience. 

_Take care of your omega._

He hooks each of his arms under Reno’s legs, holding him to make it easier to line their bodies up. Reno gives a stilted moan the second Rude’s cock touches the center of his body. Such a pretty noise. Reno’s hips twitch and he pushes closer, spreading his legs further apart. 

Feeling Reno open up for him, watching a drunken smile spring to Reno’s lips as Rude sinks himself deeper, Rude _does_ forget about that other alpha. Reno’s chest rises and falls with every panting breath, head thrown back, tail limp on the table. It’s just them. The scent is a raging fire and Rude selfishly breathes it in.

_This is the scent of my mate._

“Keep going,” Reno gasps. “Please.”

Rude moves slowly, as slow as he can stand. He wants to memorize every inch of Reno’s body but it’s so goddamn good, it’s got his brain going to static. It feels like fucking velvet. Switching up his hold, he takes Reno by the hips again so he can get a better grip. Reno’s head snaps forward as Rude bottoms out, breath leaving him in a rush. 

“ _Oh god_.” 

When Rude growls again, he’s so close to the wolf it’s the only noise he can make. Thrusting into Reno a little faster, he can’t look away from Reno’s face. The way his eyebrows jump up and he can’t seem to decide if he wants his eyes open or not, but his tongue snakes out to press at his own lip. Rude is starting to recognize some kind of pattern with that mouth. Reno can’t keep it shut when he feels a certain way. Rude’ll have to remember that, but for now, he’s on the brink of shifting and needs to reign it in.

Taking that urge and turning it to something else in the middle of fucking Reno is like trying to rip apart metal with his bare hands. He’s only sort of successful, pain jolting through his jaw with a snarl.

Reno moans, maybe because of the sound of the wolf, maybe because of the scent pouring off of Rude’s skin. His claws scrap over the table and he starts trying to move his hips to meet Rude’s motions. 

With a string of curses, Reno’s voice starts getting hoarse and Rude can feel the way Reno’s body is reacting. It’s getting easier to move inside him and Rude can’t stop himself from going faster, holding Reno tighter.

He’s going to cut Reno with his claws by mistake if he’s not careful. 

Quite swiftly, he realizes they’re past the point of waiting and he could definitely knot Reno right then. Damn, he was kind of hoping to take his time, but of course that’s why it’s so difficult to keep himself from shifting. Rude goes still, trying to separate so he can move Reno.

But Reno lurches forward, throwing his arms around Rude to keep them together. “Don’t go.”

Rude gives a useless growl through a half-human throat. 

Reno looks up at him, chin on Rude’s chest. “What is it? Are you okay?”

Rude hates that he can’t speak right then. He touches Reno’s back as soft as he can manage, breathing harsh. 

“You want to shift, don’t you?” Reno asks, a wicked kind of look in his eyes. He smooths his hands over Rude’s face. “Is that the only way you can knot someone?”

Rude nods.

Reno smiles as he touches Rude’s lips with his thumb, feeling the fangs underneath. “Do it, then. Just don’t leave me.”

Permission sends goosebumps down Rude’s skin. He wants to give in so badly, but the least he can do is get Reno somewhere more comfortable. Adjusting his grip, he hugs Reno to his chest and lifts him off the table. 

“ _Oh, okay_.” Reno clings to Rude with his whole body with a gasp.

He carries Reno to the bedroom where they first met, sitting on the covers with Reno held tightly against his chest. Careful with his claws, he hugs Reno closer. He just wants to be sure so he softly nips Reno’s ear with his teeth.

Reno rubs his cheek to Rude’s chest, hips rolling over him. “I wanna feel your fur again.”

Just like that, Rude stops fighting it. The shift into his alpha wolf feels like the first breath of air after suffocating, immediately followed by a spike of pleasure so sharp he sees stars. He’s never transformed _inside_ someone and he didn’t think it through. Reno cries out at the sudden increase in size, and Rude snarls at how good it feels. Filling Reno’s body like that, feeling the shift pulsing against that heat. Rude carelessly grabs at Reno’s waist, pushing down to try and get himself deeper inside.

Reno is panting, hands limply grabbing at Rude’s fur. He makes a sound almost like a whimper and Rude is terrified he went too far, until Reno gives the slightest twitch of his hips and moans against Rude’s chest. 

They’re already so close. Reno’s weight pressing into Rude’s knot is a painful kind of pleasure, but then Reno starts steadily rocking his hips. Body stuttering, he adjusts his legs and grabs two fistfuls of fur to keep himself going.

Watching Reno move is hypnotic. Rude holds his waist, admiring the points of his own claws on Reno’s flushed skin. Reno’s ears go crinkled, tail taut behind him, and the wolf loves being able to _see_ the mounting tension. 

Rude might be falling in love with Reno’s scent and that open mouthed look of bliss. Even those tattoos— marks of someone else’s time with Reno— look beautiful against that expression. 

Growling his encouragement, Rude holds him tighter. He can feel wetness dampening the fur at his hips and Reno’s legs start trembling the longer it goes on. Guiding Reno’s hips with his hands, Rude helps him along. His own arousal is melting into a need to ease Reno through this. 

Reno’s breath catches with a gasp as he sinks down onto the knot. The connection sends heat like a knife straight through Rude and he hunches forward, muzzle hooked over Reno’s shoulder. He’s coming even before he’s even fully settled and Reno gives this wild laugh as he pushes into it, like he wants it all for himself. Every bit of instinct wants Rude to rub his neck right onto Reno’s, get their scents completely mixed so Reno will walk around smelling like Rude for days, but again he restrains himself. The moment right after Rude’s knot is inside him, Reno takes a deep breath and the sound is so satisfying.

Reno’s head slumps onto Rude’s shoulder, arms snaking around his body. 

“So soft,” Reno mutters, fingers brushing through fur. “You feel good.” 

Rude keeps moving Reno’s hips for him. He likes the way it makes Reno shiver.

-

When Reno can’t keep himself upright any longer, thighs damp from the way Rude keeps moving them, Rude shuffles them back onto the bed properly. Reno can’t explain the weird pleasure he feels when Rude picks him up. Getting tucked against the wolf’s chest is the most calming thing in the world. He chalks it up to the way he always goes cold after he gets knotted, and how warm Rude still is. 

It used to freak him out, how hot it felt inside him. Now, when he thinks about the fact that Rude is coming over and over again, it gives him a sinking kind of pleasure. He likes feeling so full he can barely move, likes how the heat that had been torturing him earlier is gone and all that’s left to keep him warm is Rude’s own body. Mostly he likes thinking that Rude _wants_ to be here.

“Don’t leave, okay?” Reno manages to say. 

Rude makes a soft sound, hand on the back of Reno’s head.

Reno falls asleep with his face nestled in fur. When he wakes up, he has a brief moment of confusion at the soft feel all over his body, until he remembers it’s just the wolf. He makes a noise to encourage himself to wake up, and Rude runs his claws lightly down Reno’s back. He stretches into it, lifting his hips and tail until Rude scratches the small of his back. Their bodies separated while Reno was asleep, but Rude’s still in that alpha wolf form.

With a deep breath, Reno pushes himself up and Rude traces his spine. Reno can’t recall such a _nice_ feeling first thing after a heat. Most of the alphas in this town don’t bother to stay the whole night, and those who did never went out of their way to be sweet like this.

Straddling Rude’s waist, Reno leans his head forward as he feels claws tousling his hair. Still hazy with sleep and the relief of being over the heat, Reno purrs again. His eyes slide shut and he gives a slow sort of shiver at the scratching. Damn, he really likes when Rude touches his hair. 

The wolf licks Reno’s ear and he laughs at the sudden wetness. Rude’s own ears swivel away from Reno like he’s going to get yelled at.

“You’re fine,” Reno says. “Just not used to it.”

Rude doesn’t try again, though he seems to relax a little. 

Reno starts laughing, fingers brushing over wolf’s fur. It’s got no right to be so soft. “Not gonna lie, you look a little silly in my bed. I’ve heard wolves have different setups, is that true?”

Rude bows his head in a nod and Reno grins. “I wanna see.”

Rude sets his claws on Reno’s hips and shifts back to human with a long exhale like he’s breathing out smoke. “It’s not _that_ exciting.”

Reno smirks. “Just _say_ you don’t want me at your house.”

Rude’s eyes dart up to Reno’s, widened, and Reno bursts out laughing.

“I’m sorry, you’re just so serious. It’s cute.”

Rude smiles back at him just barely. “You might cause a scene in my building. A lot of alphas over there.”

Reno leans closer, sliding his arms loosely around Rude’s shoulders. “Guess you’ll have to fend them off for little ole me.”

“Yeah, you seem so helpless,” Rude says, smiling more. 

Reno laughs, but he wonders if Rude doesn’t actually mind. He knows a lot of alphas don’t like it when omegas get too outspoken.

“Sorry for giving in so early last night,” Rude tells him and Reno tilts his head. That makes Rude laugh, soft and low. “Thought I could get away with fucking you before the heat set in. I got greedy. I wanted you twice.”

_Greedy._

Reno touches Rude’s face, studying the handsome angles, smoothing his thumb over stubble.

_Greedy for me_.

“Maybe you can try again next time,” Reno tells him.

Rude comes closer and Reno opens his mouth without thought. He sighs through the teeth on his lips. 

“I will.”

Reno spends the whole morning fighting off the urge to crawl all over Rude while he makes breakfast. He knows it’s normal but he hates it anyway. That _soft_ feeling that he can’t help when an alpha does something nice. Or maybe it’s just because Rude looks good when he’s moving around the kitchen. He’s clearly getting used to Reno’s layout. 

Interesting.

While Rude is cooking, Reno grabs his cloth bag of rice and throws it into the microwave.

“Should I ask?” Rude glances at him.

Reno touches his abdomen where an ache has been building since he woke. “I get sore sometimes after the heat.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Rude says. “Is it… something I did?”

Reno shrugs. “I’m glad you did it. It’s just that you’re kinda big. I’m not used to wolves.”

Rude’s lips part. “I…”

Reno laughs. “Don’t worry about it. I like it, I promise. I’d tell you to stop if I wanted you to.”

That makes Rude hum. “I believe that. Sorry anyway.”

Reno turns to face him, hands on his hips. “Alright, listen up. You need to stop apologizing for shit you don’t need to. I know why you’re doing it, but, well, you said I could ask for things, right?”

Rude’s eyes widen. “Of… course you can ask for things. Wait, wait, sorry, does this mean you _want_ to…” His mouth works up to say, “What _does_ this mean?”

Reno leans one of his hands on the counter. “I don’t really know. But, why don’t we trade? I’ll ask you for this and you can ask me for something. That way it’s equal.”

It takes a few seconds for Reno’s offer to sink in. When it does, Rude walks right over and pulls Reno against him, pressing his face to Reno’s hair. 

“Lock your door for me,” he says. “When you’re going into heat again. And I’ll do whatever you want.”

Reno grabs his shirt, some unconscious response as Rude nips at his ear. This isn’t what he expected but it feels nice to have Rude so close, immediately satisfying that soft feeling from earlier. All he can do is nod, pulling on Rude’s shirt as he does. 

Rude bites Reno’s ear again, not hard enough to hurt. Reno shivers, shuffling up against him. Rude presses their chests together and scratches up under Reno’s shirt. 

_Why is this so nice?_

They stay like that until the bacon on the stove starts popping loudly and Rude steps away to finish up. When the microwave dings, Reno takes the warm bag of rice and lays on the couch with it on top of his abdomen. Rude comes over a couple minutes later with two plates.

“Can I sit with you?”

Reno laughs, picking his feet up. “Yeah, wolf, you can sit with me.”

-

Reno tells Rude he’s allowed to come back whenever he wants, so long as he texts first to ask. Rude gives him a stupidly sweet kiss before he leaves and it’s almost jarring. 

Strange, to be treated so gently. 

Sinking back into the couch, Reno holds the rice bag back to his stomach, kneading it aimlessly. It was a good night. Even better than the last heat. Weird.

It takes Reno a couple days of radio silence before the anxiety rises up. He has Elena and Cissnei come over, deciding he’s obviously thinking too hard about everything and he just needs a distraction. It’s always nice to have the girls in his house. Elena is an endless stream of conversation and Cissnei just exudes calming energy. Reno’s favorite place is sitting between them on the couch, or more accurately, stretched across both of them. 

He has his head in Cissnei’s lap and she’s playing with his ears while Elena explains to them both the plot of a show she watched recently that pissed her off.

“There were werewolves living with regular wolves, which is like, so stupid,” Elena says. She catches Reno’s tail lightly in her hand. “That doesn’t happen in real life. It’s like when all those young adult novels were writing about omega cats having like 80 house cats in their apartments. That’s not how it works.”

“Rude works with wolves,” Reno says. 

“That’s right,” Cissnei nods. “He works for the protected park at the north end of town.”

“Yeah but he doesn’t _live_ with them,” Elena says. “He’s not, like, communing with them nightly. This TV show is making it seem like being a werewolf is a religion. I hate it.”

Reno laughs, but Cissnei taps his forehead. “Well I know at least _one_ person who’s been worshipping at the werewolf altar.”

Elena snorts. “Yeah I can still smell him here.”

“You’re lying!” Reno glares at her. “It’s been _days_.”

Cissnei and Elena look at each other, brows raised.

“Stop that,” Reno turns away, huffing. “You’re teasing me.”

“Well, yeah,” Elena says. “You keep seeing him and sleeping with him and _not_ facing up to your big fat crush.”

“Oh you don’t have a crush?” Cissnei asks, pulling lightly on Reno’s ear. “Maybe I’ll take a shot then.”

“Fine, be my guest!” Reno folds his arms over Cissnei’s legs, again the needless urge to be contrary rising up in response to their teasing.

“That wouldn’t bother you at all?” Cissnei presses. “Me, stealing your wolfman away?”

“He’s not _mine_ ,” Reno says, plunking his face down onto his arms. “You can both do whatever you want.”

“Well you obviously know him well,” Cissnei says. “Give me some advice. I want to make sure I can really sweep him off his feet.”

Reno grumbles, trying to think of what it would actually be like if Rude showed up smelling like someone else. _Bad, bad, not good._

“He… he’s kinda shy so, you know, it’d probably go better if you didn’t ask publicly, ya know?”

“Such good advice,” Cissnei pets Reno’s hair. “Maybe I’ll take him to the river. Since he seems like a nature guy. Nice and secluded.”

Reno’s frowning now, imagining Rude on a date with Cissnei. He’d _have_ to be happy for his friend, but thinking about Rude kissing anyone else makes him want to hiss. 

“You should wear your special dress,” Elena quips.

Reno flips over. “Not the boob window dress!”

Cissnei’s eyes light up. “Oh? Did we hit a nerve?”

“No!” He curls up reflexively as Elena grins.

“What, is he more of an ass man? Should you go for the high waisted shorts instead?” She leans her arm onto Cissnei’s shoulder. “You can borrow mine.”

“I don’t think that’s it at all,” Cissnei puts both her hands on Reno’s head and ruffles up his hair. “He knows no man can resist my special dress.”

Pouting, Reno whines, “It’s not my fault I have a flat chest and you have great boobs.”

“Oh, hun, are you feeling self conscious?” Cissnei drops her teasing and goes back to petting his ears nicely. 

“Hey, nothing wrong with A-cups,” Elena says. “That’s the perfect palm size. Anyone who actually likes grabbing titties would agree.”

He glances up at her. “Yeah?”

Elena gives him a nod. “Take it from me. I’m an expert.”

“Hush,” Cissnei says. “I’ve definitely grabbed more boobs than you.”

Elena feigns offense, mouth open. “Right for the jugular.”

“And Reno,” Cissnei goes on. “Take your time, sweet cat. Rude seems like a patient wolf. That’s pretty rare. I’m sure he’ll let you figure stuff out.”

“Just don’t let him mark you until you know you’re in it,” Elena warns. “I can tell you right now you’re not prepared for the way a wolf bites.”

“What do you mean?” Reno asks. 

She fixes him with a stare. “Alpha wolves. When they bite, they _really_ bite. It’s, like, part of the whole process for them. They really don’t like leaving any room for debate. Lots of visible marks. And I’m not talking about hickeys either. Get yourself some bandaids, boy. We all know you bleed easy.”

“Hm, never mind. You can keep him,” Cissnei says with a smile.

The rest of the day goes by smoother, but Reno’s thoughts go right back to racing when he’s alone again. The entire day after, he’s stuck wondering if this a pointless venture. A cat like him really _isn’t_ suited to be a wolf’s mate— not that he’s even thinking that far ahead. 

But letting Rude bite him sounds kinda nice. Not even for the marking, just to let him do something that _close_. Intimate. To think Rude wants him so bad he’d go so far as to rough him up like that just to keep anyone else away. 

He might hate it, though. It might remind him of his old pack or just hurt too bad. The longer he thinks about it, the further he spirals.

_There’s no way Rude is gonna stick around. You’re a fuckin’ weirdo who still has pack tattoos from another alpha that, as much as you don’t want to admit it, you kind of miss. Not_ him _, but the way it worked with that pack. Yeah, you hated some of it, but you liked a lot of it. How’s a fuckin’ werewolf gonna handle that? A nice one like Rude? No way. He must hate those tattoos and he probably wishes you had better tits._

He’s already gotten into his stash of edibles by the time he gets a text from Rude. 

_Rude: what are you up to?_

_Reno: absolutely nothing, u?_

_Rude: was thinking about making you dinner again._

_Reno: tahts_

_Reno: thats awesome_

_Reno: come over_

_Rude: be there soon._

Reno curls up in a warm ball while he waits, not even thinking that maybe he should have warned Rude about being inebriated until he hears footsteps on the porch. He bolts upright, sprinting over to the door to swing it open before Rude can even knock.

“Oh,” Rude’s shoulders jump up.

Reno grabs his hand. “You’re cute. Come in.”

He drags Rude to the couch and sits them both down. 

“Hey,” Rude finally says, voice going low. He touches Reno’s bare knee. “I like your shorts.”

Reno gives him a big smile, leaning his own hands onto Rude’s lap. “Listen, hey, sorry. I should have said something. I took a thing. It’s fine.”

Rude’s brow raises. “You took a thing?”

Reno laughs, touching Rude’s shirt. “Ate a thing, technically. This looks good on you. Black looks good on you.”

“You too. What did you eat?” Rude lifts Reno’s chin with his finger.

Reno touches his hair with a laugh. “Catnip. B-but it’s totally legit. Sometimes I get anxiety, it’s not a big deal.”

“Anxiety?” Rude echoes. He brushes his knuckles over Reno’s cheek and Reno nods, letting his eyes slide shut. 

“After Elena and I settled out here, she made me go to a doctor. They wrote me a script. It’s fine. Just anxiety, ya know?”

“Okay,” Rude says, still touching him lightly. “You want to… talk about it or…?”

Reno shrugs. “I just got weirded out thinking about my tattoos. I like how you touch me, ya know?”

“You changing the subject on purpose or… you just scatterbrained right now?”

Reno shifts over and sits on Rude’s thigh. “Sorry, it makes me kinda touchy.”

He leans heavily against Rude’s chest and Rude gives a quiet laugh. “Catnip, huh?”

“Mmm only works on cats,” Reno says, shimmying his hips as Rude scratches up his back and through his hair. Rude gets right behind Reno’s ears and he sighs. 

“What’s weird about your tattoos?” Rude’s voice goes soft.

Reno turns into him and hooks his arms around Rude’s neck, burying his frown against Rude’s shoulder. “You must hate them. Another alpha’s mark on me. I don’t want you to hate looking at my face. I want you to _like_ looking at my face.”

“I do,” Rude says. “I think you’re beautiful.” 

He says it and Reno purrs without thought. “Really?”

“Of course,” Rude says, pressing lightly along Reno’s neck. “I want to look at you all the time.”

“Even with the marks?” Reno asks. He’s still purring.

“Yeah,” Rude tells him. “I know they probably remind you of your old pack but, they’re also reminders that you got out. If anything, that’s how I see them. Like… marks of bravery.”

Reno picks his head up to look at Rude before a pleasant wave of warmth swells up through him. He kisses Rude, hard, hands on his face.

“God I like you so much,” he mumbles into Rude’s mouth.

“Reno?”

He kisses Rude again, every good feeling swelling up and bottle necking in his throat. Rude returns the kiss, hands on Reno’s back, holding him tight. Reno shivers as he thinks about what he wants to do, and the lovely way Rude kisses him.

“Hey,” Reno keeps their faces pressed together, mostly to keep Rude from noticing his own embarrassment. “Do you mind… if I try something?”

Rude just says, “No,” like there’s nothing Reno could possibly do that he wouldn’t like.

Laughing from the nerves, Reno winds his arms tighter around Rude’s neck and presses his mouth to Rude’s cheek. This is silly, he never does this, but it’s all he can think about. He licks Rude, quickly, just to see. Rude pulls him in a little closer and Reno does it again, feeling it light up his brain. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles, licking Rude again because he’s not fighting Reno at all. “Dunno why I want to.”

Rude’s hands smooth over Reno’s back. ”Feels nice…”

That does it for him, taking away his self consciousness. Reno starts licking Rude’s face in earnest, completely taken off guard by how good it feels. He’s never groomed anyone like this. He has vague memories of someone doing this to him when he was a kid, but it’s been so long since he was around another omega cat. 

When Rude closes his eyes, Reno gets a jolt of satisfaction. _He likes it_. 

Reno straddles Rude’s thighs, kissing and licking his whole face in a blissful haze. It’s something about the fact that he knows Rude could easily overpower him and yet he’s allowing this, coupled with an urge he had no idea was harboring. A little possessive on his part, if he’s being honest. 

He finishes with a kiss on the lips that Rude sighs into.

“Sorry if you smell like me,” Reno says.

Rude shakes his head. “I don’t mind.”

_Why does this feel so nice_?

Goosebumps streak down Reno’s arms as an impulse he can’t explain has him pressing his forehead to Rude’s, purring loud as an engine. Rude doesn’t say anything, thank god, just starts rubbing the back of Reno’s head. Maybe it’s the catnip but Reno feels like he’s melting.

He’s not sure how much time goes by before Rude quietly asks, “You still want dinner?”

Reno opens his eyes, feeling like he’s waking up out of a coma. “Yes.”

“Hang on,” Rude says, situating Reno in his arms and rising up off the couch. 

Reno gratefully clings to him, getting entirely too used to Rude carrying him like this. He can’t explain any of it, but god, it feels good.

“What would you like tonight?” Rude asks.

Reno purrs again, because he’s well past the point of nerves now. “You choose.”

It’s starting to feel like he would prefer to be in Rude’s arms then on the ground. Rude starts getting things together to cook and Reno just nestles in, perfectly happy to be a passenger. Before long, he has his face pressed to Rude’s neck, casually breathing in his scent while something sizzles on the stove. 

“Can I ask you about your old pack?” Rude asks. “You can say ‘no’.”

“S’okay,” Reno says. “Ask away.”

Rude takes a second to get his words in order. “Are they the reason… you think you’re a bad omega?”

Reno shrugs. “It’s a lot of things. Shinra almost got rid of me when they figured out I can’t have kids. The whole reason I existed was to give some Shinra guy an heir, ya know? Then they figured I could just help out the other omegas who _can_ have kids. They do that a lot. The Shinra kids all get raised jointly so the pack omegas can stay with their alphas. Like a well oiled machine up there.” 

He hardly realizes how much he’s saying as he keeps talking. “They weren’t fond of me being trans either, that got hushed up a lot. I was on my way to getting put in a dark corner until my old alpha’s mate passed away. He already had kids by then, so all he needed was an omega to make him look normal. He didn’t have any interest in me outside of the status I gave him. That had its pros and cons. But I met Elena in that pack, so I’m glad for that.”

Rude sets down whatever he was holding just to put both his arms around Reno. “Just so you know, I’m here for _you_ , not for something you can give me.”

Reno goes quiet. “You don’t care that I can’t have kids?”

“No,” Rude says, voice light. “Reno, I’m… I’m bi, this was always a possibility.”

Reno laughs. “Oh, yeah. It’s rare for an alpha to recognize me like that.”

“I, uh,” Rude hesitates. “I like how you are. Is that okay?”

Reno nods against him. 

“Just tell me if I mess up.” 

“You’ll know,” Reno says. After a moment he adds, “I like how you are too. Just so you know.”

Reno feels calm all through dinner, content just to talk and only occasionally see if he can get Rude to pet him some more. His hands are the perfect kind of warm and just the right shape. The catnip has worn off by the time they’re done eating, so really Reno has no excuse other than _it feels good_ when he drags Rude back over to the couch just to sit on his lap.

“I like you,” he says it again as Rude lightly trails his fingers over Reno’s arm. 

“Reno.” Rude says his name with a little more of that wolfish tone. It makes Reno sit up to look at him eye to eye, ears perked. 

“Yeah?” 

Rude holds his waist, staring right at Reno with something fierce in his eyes. 

“I want you,” Rude says. “Not just when you’re in heat. I want you with me. I want you to be mine.”

Reno feels his mouth opening as Rude keeps talking. 

“I’m gonna keep courting you until you say yes or tell me to stop. Take as much time as you want to answer, but I need you to know that I’m doing this. I want to be clear. I want you as a mate.”

Reno’s eyes are wide open. “Oh.”

“Like I said, t-take your time.” The wolf confidence vanishes from his expression and his voice, gaze dropping. 

Reno smiles, remembering what Cisseni said about patient wolves. He slides his arms around Rude’s shoulders. “Thanks for the heads up. I’ve never had anyone court me, let alone a wolf. Careful, if it’s too much fun I might just drag it out.”

Rude’s lips curve up with a hushed laugh. “Long as you’re having a good time.”

“So far so good,” Reno tells him. 

“Just tell me if you don’t like anything,” Rude adds quietly. 

Reno nods. “And don’t go apologizing for anything you don’t need to.”

Rude holds his gaze for a couple seconds, smiling a little more until he leans down to kiss Reno’s forehead. “I’ll do my best. Can I do anything for you right now?”

“Mm,” Reno touches his nose to Rude’s. “I like this. Touching you.”

“Good. Think I can get you to purr a little more before I have to leave?”

Reno laughs. “Odds are definitely in your favor.”

For the rest of their time, Rude scratches through Reno’s hair and around his ears and braves another touch of his tail. Reno’s slowly getting used to it. It’s not nearly the same when the girls do this and the fact that the same touch can feel so wildly different is strange and new and deeply exciting. Even the way he purrs sounds a little different, or maybe he’s just hearing things.

Rude touching him so softly makes him shiver in a way his friends never could. 

He winds up licking Rude’s neck and wondering what it would feel like to let him bite Reno _like a wolf_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if a cat cares you, it will blink very slowly at you and look up at you like -_- because it feels safe :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FTR Shotgun, Mat and Marti are all Turks from Before Crisis (martial arts male and martial arts female don’t exactly roll off the tongue lol)  
> also there’s a lot of texting in this chapter so i added the bold text just to make it a little easier to read. and, as always, feel free to let me know if I should add any tags to this

Reno and Elena meet Tseng at Cissnei’s coffee shop to get his advice on a couple of their recipes. The three of them are huddled over Reno’s tablet and Elena is trying to explain what went wrong on her last attempt to get the salmon correct.

“You already have pasta dishes, put the salmon in something else,” Tseng says.

Elena frowns. “Like what?”

“Sushi,” Reno says, leans his arms on the table. “I’m telling you. Been saying it from the beginning.”

“I don’t want to make people go through that,” Elena says. “Sushi feels too difficult.”

“Your book _should_ have at least two high level recipes,” Tseng says. “It gives people something to work for and also builds your own reputation in their mind.”

Reno’s about to throw in his agreement, but he catches the scent of wolf and honey and something cool and his head automatically turns to the door. Rude steps inside and stops in his tracks, eyes right on Reno.

Reno’s ears twitch. He smells good, even from across the room.

“Oh my god, just go,” Elena teases, pushing on his arm.

“You know Rude?” Tseng asks as Reno jumps to his feet.

“He’s, uh, yeah, I know him.”

He walks off before Tseng can ask, and Rude hangs back to meet him, hands in his pockets.

“Hey,” Reno grins, walking right up to him. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

Rude gives him the smallest smile in return. “Working from home. Moon on the way. Y-you’re with Elena and Tseng?”

“Book stuff,” Reno says. “Nothing exciting. It’s good to see you. I like seeing you.”

Rude’s smile brightens just a little and Reno’s tail flicks. The cool part of his scent feels like it’s slipping away, and the warmth rising up to take its place.

“Well, if it isn’t the alley cat. Was wondering when our paths would cross again.”

Reno’s nose twitches at the sound of Roche’s voice.

“First of all, don’t call me that. Secondly, how’d your date go?” Reno asks, turning to face Roche with crossed arms. “Really good? She your mate now?”

Roche sighs, leaning his arms on the railing separating the seating area from the line to the register. “Oh, I wish. I really gave it my all, but tragically, she and I seem destined for… different highways.”

“You need something?” Reno asks. “I’m kinda busy.”

Roche’s eyes show a flash of surprise. “I just figured you might need a helping hand with the, uh…”

He glances at Rude and then back at Reno.

Anger flares up in Reno’s stomach and he feels his claws itch. “Rude is a friend.”

Roche’s brows jump up. “Don’t hiss at me now. I’m only looking out for you.”

Reno lowers his voice. “If you keep implying that Rude isn’t safe to be around, I will do much more than hiss. Leave us alone. I trust him _way_ more than I trust you.”

Roche whistles, standing up straight. “Alright, alright. Didn’t you know you’d developed a taste for wolf.”

Reno glares at him until Roche leaves, and he feels Rude’s hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you,” Rude says quietly.

Reno shrugs, turning back to him. “No big deal.”

He looks nervous, though, expression flat, scent muddled with that cool note again. Is it the anxiety? “You should get back to your friends,” Rude says, pulling his hand away.

Reno frowns, arms dropping to his sides. “What is it?”

Rude shakes his head, moving toward the register where Cissnei is peaking over at them. “Don’t worry about it.”

Pouting, Reno tells him, “Text me.”

A hint of a smile jumps to Rude’s mouth. “I will.”

Reno reluctantly rejoins Tseng and Elena, sinking down and taking in their wary expressions.

“What?” he snaps.

Tseng’s brow quirks. “You do have a tendency to make a scene.”

“What, is telling Roche to fuck off suddenly news worthy now?”

“Well,” Elena starts. “When it’s on behalf of a wolf and you’re a cat? People notice.”

“Oh.” Reno peers around the room, a lot more subdued than it had been. Some of the customers are staring at Rude while he waits for his coffee, some of them are sneaking glances at Reno. Rude’s shoulders are up to his ears again. “Oh…”

“Let’s wrap this up,” Tseng says, getting Reno’s focus back. “Business as usual will make them look away. Back to this salmon…”

When they’re finished, Elena walks Reno back home.

“You okay little cat?” she asks.

He shrugs. “Why do people not like Rude? He’s good.”

“It’s not that they don’t like him,” she says. “Most people just don’t think wolves and cats are good for each other. He’s new and you’re the only cat in this town, it’s probably just strange for them to consider. I’m sure it isn’t personal.”

“They obviously don’t know anything about him,” Reno huffs, arms crossed.

Elena laughs. “You’re getting protective, huh?”

“I—” He glares at her. “No, I just… don’t like when people are mean to him.”

She just keeps laughing. “Okay, baby.”

Reno sighs. “Okay _fine_ , I’m getting a little protective.”

She smiles. “I know I was reluctant at first, but seeing you stick up for him was pretty cute.”

“Stooop,” Reno groans.

Elena throws her arms around him. “You’re getting so soft.”

“I’ll fight you,” he warns, though he only rests his hands on her arms.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“You wanna watch a movie at my place?”

“Yes!”

-

They wind up picking a horror movie to watch and they _both_ yelp more than once, but Elena leaves in a fit of laughter. As he’s getting ready for bed, Rude texts him.

_**Rude** : checking in, as requested_

_**Reno** : sorry about earlier. you good?_

_**Rude** : of course. are you?_

_**Reno** : oh totally. roche does that shit all the time. i just hate that people think we can’t be friends_

_**Rude** : it’s okay, really. I’m used to it. I usually have to work a little harder to get in people’s good graces. especially when there’s an omega involved._

_**Reno** : yeah but that’s bullshit!! _

_**Reno** : sorry i’m saucy tonight, all hopped up on horror movie adrenaline._

_**Rude** : I appreciate your sauce on my behalf. _

_**Rude** : that sounded weird. please disregard. do you like scary movies?_

_**Reno** : i’ll ignore that only because you asked nicely. yes i love scary movies. elena and i watch them all the time. back in midgar she and I would watch stuff on her laptop because i wasn’t really allowed out. now we go to the theater all the time._

_**Rude** : reno?_

_**Reno** : yeah?_

_**Rude** : I hope this is okay but I think you’re really cute._

_**Rude** : you’re also very fierce. but when you say things like that I just want to drop everything and go kiss you. _

_**Reno** : !!!!_

_**Reno** : !!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Reno** : i mean i won’t say no!!!!!! if you do that!!!!1!!!_

_**Rude** : see this is what I’m saying. you’re making it extraordinarily tempting for me to get out of bed and put on real clothes and go over there and kiss you._

_**Reno** : i mean i’m not doing anything!!! i am just sitting here and now i’m thinking about kissing you!!!! _

_**Rude** : you should get your sleep though right?_

_**Reno** : listen i’m not saying that the scary movie made me a little freaked out to turn off my light, i’m NOT saying that cause you just said i’m fierce. but it just so happens that i’m in the mood for company. _

_**Rude** : i’ll be there in 30 minutes._

_**Reno** : my wolf in shining armor._

-

Rude stares at the phrase _my wolf_ for about a minute straight before he throws on his most acceptable pair of black sweatpants and a jacket and heads out to Reno’s house. Maybe it’s not the best idea to go see Reno while he’s ramping up for the full moon but when Reno asks? He can’t say no.

Warmth straight down to his toes.

-

Reno waits on the porch for Rude with some tea. He can smell the wolf before he gets there, setting his mug down on the railing as the sound of a four legged gait gets closer. Rude pads up the steps in his standard wolf, and Reno holds both his hands out.

“C’mere,” he says, sliding his fingers over Rude’s muzzle. “You’re so damn soft, ya know that?”

The wolf presses in closer, head resting on Reno’s chest.

“Thanks for coming over,” Reno says.

Rude shifts back to human, and being so close to it sends a pleasant wave of heat over Reno’s skin. Rude’s arms settle around Reno’s body and he pulls them together.

Reno gives a laugh as he feels Rude’s tongue on his cheek, just a quick taste.

“Can I kiss you now?” Rude asks.

“Yes.”

It’s nighttime, but even so, Reno feels a thrill getting kissed outside like this. Every bit of physical contact he got in his old pack was behind closed doors or calculated for whatever pack dominance was needed in that moment. But here, anyone could walk by and see, but it doesn’t matter because he’s allowed to do this now. This is Reno’s house and Rude is here because he wants to be. Reno can kiss Rude just because it feels good and he likes the scent and when Rude parts his lips and slides his tongue into Reno’s mouth, it makes his heart race and his tail curl.

Rude presses his nose in next to Reno’s and takes a deep breath. “Hey.”

He smells _so good_.

“Come inside,” Reno says.

When Rude smiles, there’s just a hint of nervousness. “Can I carry you?”

“Yes.”

Rude scoops him up and Reno settles right into his grip, nuzzling his face to Rude’s scent. That spot in Rude’s neck feels more prominent and Reno kisses it, breathing in straight wolf scent. He gets a rumbling growl in response— almost like a purr.

Reno wonders for a moment how it might feel to put their scents together. If Reno could hold onto Rude’s for a while, let it mix with his own… it gives him shivers to think about.

“Where am I taking you?” Rude asks.

Reno realizes Rude is giving him the chance to keep things subdued. He hasn’t thought this through.

“You choose,” Reno says. “I got my kiss already.”

Soft laughter carries him through the house. Rude sets him down on the edge of the first floor bed.

“If you’re good on kissing, I should try something else, right?” Rude asks.

He smiles as he cups Reno’s cheek and licks his face again. He looks good tonight, settling into that wolfish confidence. Reno unzips the jacket Rude is wearing, pushing it off his arms before Rude tips Reno’s face back for another lick. Reno touches Rude’s bare arms, taking the opportunity of his sleeveless shirt to appreciate the muscles he rarely shows off, and the warm shade of Rude’s skin underneath Reno’s cool tone.

“I wanted to repay you for the other day,” Rude says, voice going low. “Is that okay?”

He licks Reno again, slowly, and Reno purrs as he answers, “ _Yeah_.”

Reno lets Rude push him down to the bedding and run his tongue over Reno’s lips. It’s immediately different from how it felt to do this to Rude. The scent isn’t helping. Even though Rude’s still human, he smells so much like the wolf. That gentle honey scent with some kind of edge to it. It makes Reno feel like he’s going pleasantly numb.

Rude licks Reno’s face and then his neck and Reno sighs, tilting his head back. When Rude’s tongue catches the place in Reno’s skin where his scent is strongest, Reno gives a delirious laugh. Almost like his body is holding onto the knowledge that a wolf shouldn’t be this close, but Reno wants it bad enough to turn that instinctive response into anticipation.

“Good?” Rude asks.

“Yes,” Reno sighs. “So good.”

Rude pushes Reno’s shirt up and Reno pulls it off for him, heart pounding. Rude wastes no time dragging his tongue over Reno’s nipple, feeling soft skin going hard against that warmth. This heat is completely different from the regular one. Brought on by a much more selfish thing. Reno arches his back and Rude holds him up by the waist, kneeling over him on the bed to keep licking his chest.

This is definitely new. Reno starts panting as the surprisingly good feeling twists through his body. Rude slides his hands up under Reno’s back, taking his time to lick and kiss both sides of Reno’s chest. His tongue is rougher than Reno remembers but it only makes the contact even better. Judging by the claws pressed lightly into Reno’s back, Rude is on the edge of shifting again.

Part of Reno just wants this to go on all night. Such an unexpected pleasure at that slow contact over and over. It’s satisfying parts of him he’s never fed before. Something his old pack denied him. Giving both the human and the animal part of him such a rush. The wolf is speaking right to the anthro part of Reno’s brain.

“Rude.” He’s not sure why he says the name. He just wants to, squirming in Rude’s arms because even though this is good on it’s own, the slow build is making him wet. Reno had no idea he was this sensitive to such a simple touch.

Rude responds by closing his mouth over Reno’s breast. The hard edge of a fang against his nipple has Reno shivering. Rude teases like he’s going to bite, the sharp points probably leaving imprints in Reno’s skin, but he’s careful not to tear. Immediately it has Reno wondering what would happen if he _did_ bite.

But Rude only releases him and licks where his teeth had been, as if to soothe the wound he _could_ have made. Reno feels like he’s sinking deeper with every pass of that tongue.

Rude noses lower to press his face to Reno’s belly asking, “More?” Again, giving Reno the chance to end things.

“More,” Reno answers, eyes shut, mind slipping somewhere else.

Rude gives a satisfied kind of growl that makes Reno pick his legs up on instinct, realizing how much _more_ he really wants. Carefully, Rude slips clawed fingers under Reno’s waistband and pulls the rest of his clothes off. Reno kneads the covers with his own aching claws while Rude picks one of Reno’s legs up just to lick the underside of his thigh. He’s teasing on purpose and Reno writhes at how close Rude is to something better. Rude nips at Reno’s thigh, catching skin with the tip of his fang. Reno jolts at the little spark of pain before it melts into a bone deep need and he spreads his own legs apart.

With a soft sigh that Reno can feel on his skin, Rude presses a kiss to the little trail of red hair at the apex of his thighs, hands curling around Reno’s waist.

“So soft,” Rude says, voice twined with the wolf’s as he brushes his lips over that hair. “You’re so soft.”

Reno’s clit throbs when he hears that. He’s hardly prepared for the feel of Rude’s tongue languidly streaking over him. Reno moans, trying to pick his hips up, but Rude holds him down against the bed. Reno’s tail reacts unconsciously, as if magnetized to Rude’s body, trying to pull him in closer. Rude runs his tongue over Reno’s slit and Reno sinks his claws into the covers.

Rude rests his chin on that red hair. “I like how you taste, kitten.”

Reno struggles for breath, picking his head up to meet Rude’s gaze. He sees orange flecked eyes staring at him and swallows through a bout of excitement.

“The wolf wants a taste too.”

Reno’s nodding before Rude even finishes speaking and he watches a smug smile spread over Rude’s lips. He’s _not_ ready to see Rude press that smile to Reno’s clit, sucking on it with such a satisfied look. Reno lets out this mewling sound he didn’t even know he could make, ripping at the covers underneath him.

Rude’s gaze flicks back up to Reno’s and he slides into his alpha wolf with his tongue still on Reno’s pulsing skin. The wolf gives a subdued growl and Reno feels the heat of Rude’s breath on his body.

Rude rises up to standing, towering over Reno still splayed out over the bed. He takes Reno’s waist and slides him back, crawling up over the covers with him. Weak from everything else, Reno has no resistance to give as the wolf corrals him to the head of the bed. The wolf kneels in front of Reno, lifting Reno’s legs and tilting his hips back to give himself better access. He pulls that red tail to the side and wraps his arms around Reno’s middle, hugging Reno against himself.

As soon as he licks Reno again, his tongue even bigger than before, Reno goes right back to squirming. Bent in half, at the mercy of a hungry alpha wolf, Reno can only gasp as he starts to unwind. Rude dips his tongue _just_ inside, inching his hand up to put pressure on Reno’s clit, and Reno moans. His hands snap to Rude’s legs, unconsciously rubbing at the soft fur, kneading the wolf’s thighs.

Reno’s body goes white hot as Rude slides his tongue in deeper, muscles going taut before his strength vanishes in an instant. Something about the fact that he can’t move makes it even better. He can feel his own cum on his skin as he melts. The wolf only laps at the mess like he’s starving and the constant stimulation has Reno shaking. And Rude doesn’t stop either. The wolf keeps licking and licking until Reno is limp and empty and shivering underneath him. It’s hardly believable to him that Rude would _want_ to keep doing this, and so unbearably good that he does.

When Rude finally shifts back to human, he straightens Reno’s body, laying Reno’s legs on the bedspread on either side of himself. Rude leans forward, licks his own lips and then kisses the center of Reno’s chest.

“Thank you.”

Panting, Reno nods. “Uh huh.”

Rude reaches up and gently pulls the longer part of Reno’s hair out from under his head, threading it through his fingers. “You’re so beautiful.”

A tired smile reaches Reno’s lips.

“I hope that’s okay to say,” Rude says. His scent is still so strong, not even slightly calmer. “Prettiest omega I’ve ever seen.”

Reno manages to laugh through panting breaths. “You’re… so cute. And handsome. And sweet.”

When Rude laughs too, it’s a half pleased-growl. “I think I shouldn’t have come here.”

“Why not?” Reno asks, pouting up Rude. He reaches up to touch Rude’s face and sees that little wolf grin.

“Full moon’s on its way,” Rude tells him, eyes still laced with that animal orange. “Seeing you like this… your scent in my nose… I want you.”

Reno swallows as a second wave of anticipation flares through his stomach. “That doesn’t _sound_ like a problem.”

Rude leans down to nuzzle his face to Reno’s ear. He whispers, “If you haven’t slept with a wolf out of heat before, I don’t know if this should be your first. Not sure I have the discipline to stop myself if you don’t like it. If it’s too rough.”

He nips Reno’s ear and goosebumps rush down Reno’s skin. “Oh.”

“You’ll be at your coolest, and I’ll be at my warmest.” Rude says, leaning away to look him in the eyes again. “I gotta be careful with you.”

“Okay…” Reno’s still pouting though, and Rude gives him an amused smile.

“So sad,” Rude says, resting his thumb on Reno’s lips.

“You sure there’s nothing I can do for you?” Reno asks. He doesn’t say it, but he feels the old impulse in his gut. _I don’t like when I can’t satisfy my alpha_. _Not that Rude is mine…_

Rude laughs and it’s a soothing sound. “You want to help that bad?”

Reno nods, pushing himself up on his elbows. “Yes.”

The fond smile he gives Reno is the warmest damn thing. “Alright. If you keep it to your hands, I might be able to stay sane through it.”

Reno grins and grabs the edge of Rude’s sweatpants. “Great.”

Rude laughs again as he helps Reno undress him, dropping his clothes over the side of the bed. He pulls Reno into his lap, and Reno gives him a wry smile as he feels the mess they made.

“You got my tail all wet,” Reno tells him, glaring with a smirk.

Rude meets his smile. “You want me to clean you up?”

Reno licks his own palm and fingers before easing his hand around Rude’s cock. “Wait your turn.”

He sees the immediate pleasure taking over Rude’s expression. He’s already so hard, and Reno adores the thought that getting Reno off is enough to make Rude this excited. Rude’s fangs push back out as he takes a deep breath. “Yes sir.”

Reno can’t help but purr at that title, and he feels Rude’s cock surge against his palm. Realizing in a rush that Rude likes the sound _that_ much, he makes an effort to keep it going. Not that it’s difficult. In fact, purring for Rude is about the easiest thing in the world.

Reno feels visceral satisfaction getting to do this with a little more clarity than the first time he touched Rude. He knows he likes Rude, he recognizes him as an alpha and a wolf, and he wants Rude here in his bed. Feeling Rude’s claws sinking into Reno’s hips feels way softer than it actually is. His claws don’t even hurt and Reno presses their faces together as he works Rude over.

Rude’s growling underneath Reno’s purring is the richest sound he’s ever heard. When Rude is close, fluid slick on Reno’s fingers, he lurches forward and Reno flinches as a fang pierces his lip. Gasping through the pain, he meets wolfish eyes as he licks at a drop of blood.

 _Is this the start?_ Reno feels like he swallowed a bolt of lightning. He gives Rude a kiss with his split lip and feels Rude tighten his grip. Rude tongues at the blood welling up from the cut and Reno opens his mouth to let him, pouring his focus back into the movement of his hand, pressing in closer to feel Rude’s cock against his stomach. There’s the smallest tremor in Rude’s thighs as he nears release. Reno loves feeling every little twitch out of Rude, the building wetness between them, knowing he’s doing well. The physical form of a _yes_ as Rude digs his claws in deeper and growls a little louder.

Reno smiles as he feels Rude sucking on his lower lip. The pain from the bite vanishes and a pleasant shiver rushes down his body as Rude comes. Warmth coats Reno’s chest and he shuts his eyes, purring loudly at his own accomplishment.

_Good. This is good. I made him happy._

As Rude’s arms circle Reno’s waist, his forehead leaning heavier into Reno’s, he feels skin giving way to fur and the little swell of heat from the shift. Eyes only half open, Reno looks up at Rude in his alpha form again. The wolf guides Reno onto his back, shuffling down so he can lick the claw marks he left behind on Reno’s hips. It feels good, relaxing, _healing_ — like aloe on a burn. Reno turns his head to watch closer. Every swipe of Rude’s tongue is making the cuts smaller and smaller.

”I know wolves heal quickly,” Reno mutters, eyes shutting. “Didn’t know you could heal others… Is that a wolf secret?”

Rude switches to the other side of Reno’s hips to get the other set of claw marks. Reno stretches his arms above his head, reveling in the worn out feel all down his muscles and the soothe from Rude’s tongue. Peaceful.

“Are you staying?” Reno asks, peeking up at Rude.

The wolf tilts his head, ears facing toward Reno, alert.

Reno smiles, lifting his hand up to Rude’s chin. “Do you _want_ to stay?”

He hears something, catches movement in the corner of his vision and looks over to see Rude’s tail swishing just a little over the covers of the bed. Slightly hindered by the way he’s sitting, but he’s definitely wagging his tail. Torn between the sudden urge to grab at it, and the fear of startling Rude, Reno just grins.

“Stay,” Reno says to him, floored. “I like when you’re here.”

The wolf’s entire body seems to relax at that and he sprawls over the bed. Reno laughs when he feels a wet nose pressed to his neck, leaning his head back in response. Rude licks Reno’s scent once more before shuffling up closer. His tail thumps against the covers a couple more times before he settles.

If it were anyone else, Reno would insist on a shower, but he’s really starting to love the way their scents mix together. And there’s something so nice about the way Rude pulls Reno underneath him, covering him on the bed like he’s trying to keep Reno safe.

Reno rubs his cheek and ear to Rude’s chest before letting himself relax. Everything is so comfortable with Rude. They lay there for a while, Reno running his fingers through Rude’s fur until his arms get too tired, and just when Reno is thinking he’s ready to pass out for the night, Rude shifts back to human.

“You good?” Reno asks as Rude crawls to the edge of the bed.

Rude reaches over the side, pulling his sweatpants off the floor. “Almost forgot to set an alarm. Wasn’t sure I was gonna stay here.”

Reno laughs, hauling himself upright. “I gotta… bathroom.”

Rude gives a quiet laugh. “Don’t let me keep you.”

Reno shuffles off, swiping his underwear off the floor before he goes up the stairs. When he comes back down, Rude is sitting up in bed, sweatpants on, tapping at his phone. There’s nothing tired about him. He immediately sets the phone aside when Reno climbs into bed and sits beside him. Reno sniffs, eyes barely open.

“Tell me about your animals,” Reno says.

Rude smiles, brushing Reno’s bangs aside. “You look exhausted.”

“Oh, sorry.” Reno opens his eyes all the way. “It’s not that bad.”

“Whoa.” Rude reaches up to touch Reno’s cheek. “Your eyes.”

Embarrassment sweeps hot down Reno’s skin and he covers his eyes with his hands. “Oh god, I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Rude asks, a little laughter in his voice.

“I haven’t done that in a while,” Reno says. “My… my old pack didn’t like when my eyes got catty. Old alpha said it looked weird.”

“That was him,” Rude insists, laying his hands over Reno’s. “I want to see. Looked pretty to me.”

Reno scoffs, but he lets Rude pull his hands away. “It’s just… ‘cause I’m tired and it’s dark out. Sometimes it just happens. The vertical pupils.”

Rude slides his hands over Reno’s face, looking at his eyes with a fond expression. “Met a couple cats in Midgar but none of them looked at me like this.”

Reno untenses his shoulders as Rude pushes his fingers through Reno’s hair. “Honestly none of them compared to you.”

Rude scratches up the back of Reno’s head and Reno offers up the slowest, laziest blink at Rude in response, his eyes returning to that barely open state.

“You sure you’re not ready for bed?” Rude asks quietly.

“Just comfortable,” Reno insists. “Tell me more about your animals.”

“Alright, fine,” Rude says, smiling. “Come sit with me.”

He pulls Reno closer and leans back against the pillows. “Don’t keep yourself awake for me, though.”

Reno nods, sitting in Rude’s lap, still staring at him with eyelids _nearly_ shut. “Okay, but tell me honestly. Are you gonna sleep at all tonight?”

“Yeah.” Rude trails his fingers over Reno’s back. “Eventually. Only the full moon keeps me all the way up.”

Reno wiggles in closer, flipping his tail over Rude’s legs. “Gotcha. So, your animal friends.”

Rude laughs. “Not sure they’re my friends.”

“Your best friends at the park.”

Another laugh. “Mhm?”

“What are you doing when you’re hanging out with them?”

Rude gently scratches around Reno’s ears. “Well, there’s an endangered species of birds nesting there. We’ve been trying to tag them, track migration. That kind of stuff. And the wolves we observe to study the pack. Obviously they’re nothing like werewolves or human alphas, but we’re trying to figure out if there’s any notable difference in the wolf pack here because they settled so close to a town full of humans.”

Reno _ooh’s_ at him as Rude continues to tell him about the wolf pack. Apparently they’ve tried using human alphas to get close, but the wolves are always able to tell that they’re human. A werewolf has an easier time getting closer because their scents are less distinguishable. They’ve given the wolves in the park nicknames too, but Reno falls asleep with his face on Rude’s chest before he can remember them.

When he wakes up, Rude is laying him down on the bed with his head on a pillow. Reno sinks his claws into the leg of Rude’s pants without thought.

“I’m not leaving,” Rude whispers. “Don’t worry.”

His voice and his scent are soothing, just like the way he healed Reno earlier. Reno falls right back to sleep. The next time he opens his eyes, Rude’s phone is going off and he feels fur brushing over him before Rude shifts back to human.

“Gotta go?” Reno asks.

“Yeah,” Rude mumbles. “Still got work to do even if it's from home.”

Reno crawls over and puts his head on Rude’s leg. “Stay here.”

Rude laughs, pulling lightly on Reno’s ear. “I didn’t bring any of my stuff.”

Heaving a sigh, Reno turns his face toward Rude, _just_ opening his eyes. “Fine. I’ll let you go I guess.”

Rude smiles. “So generous. I’ll have to repay your kindness after the full moon.”

Reno nods.

“Dinner?” Rude asks.

“Yes, please.”

“Then, it’s a date,” Rude tells him.

Reno’s eyes open wider, taking in the soft look on Rude’s face and just the slightest hint of nerves and a cool note in his scent. _He’s asking_.

“Yeah,” Reno says. “It’s a date.”

After Rude dresses, Reno pulls him in closer and presses his face to Rude’s shirt.

“Gimme one more minute,” Reno says, breathing in deep through his nose. “Before your take your scent out the door.”

Rude touches the back of his head. “I could leave the shirt.”

“Really?” Reno looks up at him. “You’re sure?”

Rude smiles full on. “Yes.”

So he pulls his shirt off and zips his jacket all the way up instead. He promises to text and arrange their date later and Reno takes the shirt upstairs with him. Even though he’s buzzing off the nice feelings, Reno immediately texts Elena.

_**Reno** : Date._

_**Elena** : Uhm. Your phone should tell you that._

_**Reno** : I HAVE A DATE_

_**Elena** : OH!!!! lol _

_**Elena** : Congrats little cat! How ya feeling?_

_**Reno** : well it’s easier considering we’ve already fucked and I know he likes me. _

_**Elena** : but?_

_**Reno** : BUT. i dunno, shit, i feel like he’s been doing all the work. _

_**Elena** : yeah alpha’s will do that. wolves especially. _

_**Reno** : ugghh Elena I slowblinked at him, it was so embarrassing_

_**Elena** : KITTY CRUSH _:3

_**Reno** : SHUT UP!!_

-

The day before the full moon, Reno gets a text from Aerith asking if he can come in to work. He spends a couple minutes before he leaves debating whether or not to put Rude’s shirt on because he likes the way it smells and also he likes that it’s _Rude’s_ , but he doesn’t want anything to happen to it. Right as he’s convinced it’s the right choice to leave the shirt safe at home, he realizes with a wave of excitement that he could just ask Rude for _another shirt_ if he wanted.

So he goes to work in a sports bra and Rude’s too big sleeveless shirt tucked into high waisted shorts— ones made for his tail to hang through.

“Oh!” Aerith gives Reno a soft smile as he walks up the counter. “You look cute _and_ you smell like a wolf.”

Reno gives a laugh. “You good, girl?”

She reaches over the counter and touches his face. “Thank you very much for coming in! I have a friend who’s having a tough time getting ready for the moon and I have to go help them. It’s making me feel… soft.”

Reno shrugs. “No problem. Got nothing better to do tonight. Go help your friend.”

“I will,” Aerith says. “They always get so restless. That’s one thing about werewolves that always makes me laugh. They don’t want to ask for help with anything but they do love when you help them.”

She steps out from behind the counter, catches Reno’s eye again and sighs. “So cute.”

“Aerith, please,” he says.

“Okay I’m off!” She hikes her bag over her shoulder and heads for the door. “Good luck!”

It’s a hot day which bleeds into a warm evening, and only a couple people come into the store. Reno spends most of it formatting recipe pages and when that gets boring, he starts doodling wolves on his tablet. A little restless himself, he sends Rude a text.

_**Reno** : whatre you wearing :P_

_**Rude** : wow, we haven’t even had a date yet._

_**Reno** : OTL im dead_

_**Rude** : I’m sorry, it’s just that i’m wearing basketball shorts and they’re not very attractive. i’m deflecting._

_**Reno** : well your honesty is sexy at least_

_**Rude** : saved it._

_**Reno** : are you itchy? restless? I hear wolves get restless for the full moon_

_**Rude** : I feel oddly calm. i can thank you for that. last night did wonders for my mood._

_**Reno** : Oh? well i’m so happy I could help._

_**Rude** : tomorrow’s probably going to be a different story but i’m doing pretty well tonight. thank you. how are you?_

_**Reno** : i’m doing just dandy now, thanks. wanted to make sure you were all set._

_**Rude** : i’m about to shift but thank you for checking in with me. it’s nice._

_**Reno** : goodnight wolf _

_**Rude** : night kitten._

Reno purrs when he reads that, and a customer looks up at him. Immediately Reno shows his teeth and they look away with a _sorry_!

Relaxing again, he goes back to doodling until he catches a familiar scent. A blonde girl comes blustering into the store, high ponytail swinging wildly as she slaps her hands onto the counter.

“Hi!” she says. “I’m from Tseng’s restaurant and I need bread now.”

“Holy shit, right over there,” Reno points at the display and she immediately bolts toward it. “I know you, right? You’re one of the servers.”

“Yes!” She calls as she starts grabbing loaves of bread. “Tseng hired me two months ago and I’m not about to blow it now. You’re Reno, yeah? The Midgar cat?”

“That’s me,” Reno says as she rushes back over. “What do I call you?”

She drops four loaves of bread down, stares at the mini fridge for five seconds, and then reaches in for an energy drink. “Call me Shotgun.”

Reno nods. “Yeah, alright.”

She passes over her credit card and her nose twitches a little before taking a couple quick sniffs, looking around the shop. “Is there an alpha wolf out right now? It’s the day before pizza time, are they nuts?”

Reno burst out laughing. “You call the full moon pizza time?”

She points upward. “Big ole pizza in the sky.”

Reno snorts. “I can’t argue with that. It’s me you’re smelling. Or, my shirt.”

Shotgun cracks a grin. “No shit? You bagged a wolf? How’s that working out for you?”

Reno smiles back at her. “Brilliantly, thanks for asking.”

She leans in closer, lowering her voice. “Is it true what they say? Bomb in the sack?”

“Listen, a lady doesn’t kiss and tell, but I’m no lady and it is by far the best dick I’ve ever had.” He passes her card back to her.

Shotgun whistles as Reno bags up the bread for her. “Well I’ll be damned. Need me a man like that. Or a girl. Oh I would _die_ to get a wolf all up on this. The _stamina_. Hey, cheers.” She lifts the drink up and takes the bag from Reno. “Hope your wolf is safe at home. I hear they rattle the cage when they’re away from their mates.”

“Rattle the cage?” Reno asks, brow raised.

She laughs. “My friend’s a wolf. Tears up the carpets when he’s away from his girl for too long. I should get back!”

“See ya,” Reno calls as she rushes out the door, laughing as he thinks about Rude in his alpha wolf, ripping up carpets just because he misses Reno. It’s… kinda sweet.

The rest of the night is uneventful and he walks home in the bright light of the _almost_ full moon. He thinks about pizza and Rude and bragging about Rude to a near stranger and how it wasn’t a lie at all.

He can’t wait for their date.

-

The day of the actual full is quiet. Cissnei comes over for tea in the afternoon with a friend she says she wants Reno to meet.

When Cissnei holds open the door for none other than Shotgun, Reno points at her.

“Shotgun!”

“Reno!” She drops into a squat and points right back at him. “Hey there.”

Cissnei gives a satisfied smile. “I knew I was right.”

“What does that mean?” Reno asks.

The girls walk into his house and Cissnei adjusts the basket in her arms. “I knew it was a good idea to bring Shots with me. It seems you two are already fast friends.”

Cissnei is heading for him at the dinner table and Reno jumps up from his seat. “Not here!”

Cissnei’s brows jump up. “Well alright.”

He gives her a smile, pulling on his ear as he realizes he’s just been sitting at that table and zoning out thinking about how Rude fucked him on it. “It’s not… Let’s sit at the island.”

Shotgun plops down onto a barstool. “Your wolf totally marked that table didn’t he?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Reno says. “What do you need, Ciss?”

Cissnei sets her basket onto the island countertop and takes a seat beside Shotgun. “Plates and mugs and hot water. Did you really have sex on that table?”

“I did not say that! That’s not what marking is, is it?” He turns to look at them.

Shotgun snickers. “Marti told me all about this. When she and Mat shacked up, he was all about ruining the furniture in her apartment. So funny.”

Reno sets his fist on his hip. “Huh.”

“It’s like uh, a territory thing,” Shotgun says as Cissnei passes her a plate with a block of cheese and a knife. Immediately Shotgun starts slicing it into neat little chunks, the restaurant employee jumping out. “He’s trying to make your place smell like him so no one tries to steal you away.” She makes a face and _ooh’s_ at Reno.

Reno laughs, and a little part of him wants to be mad but the other 98% is weirdly pleased thinking that Rude wants to keep Reno all to himself so bad.

“Oh my god you’re so into it,” Shotgun teases. “Marti took forever to warm up to the wolf stuff but that’s probably because she’s a beta and she’s kind of a cold fish when you don’t know her.”

“You’re an alpha, right?” Reno asks, setting down three plates for them. “Do you hate being in here?”

“Nah, it’s no problem. I mean, you’re cute but you’re not my type.” She pushes the cheese aside, gripping the knife handle. “What else can I cut?”

Cissnei pats her arm. “We’re all good for now, dear. Just have to wait for the water to boil.”

Reno starts filling up his kettle. “So you have a werewolf friend?”

“Yup!” Shotgun watches Cissnei as she unpacks some crackers and salami. “Mat and Marti live in Junon but I go visit sometimes. Why? You wanna know about wolves? Aren’t you friends with Elena? She’s half wolf.”

Reno turns the burner on for the kettle and sits down across from the girls. “You are quite a pill, huh? Elena’s mom is a werewolf, yeah. She spent a lot of time with wolves when she was younger but not so much after she joined up with our old pack. She can’t fully shift. Definitely got the more human side of the gene pool.”

Shotgun leans her elbows on the counter. “So what do you wanna know?”

Reno looks away, sudden guilt in his stomach. “Mm. Maybe I shouldn’t. I feel like I’m snooping.”

“You’re totally dying, aren’t you?” Shotgun presses with a smirk. Cissnei hands her a cracker with meat and cheese on it and Shotgun pops it into her mouth automatically.

“It’s okay to ask questions,” Cissnei says. “It’s not like we’re giving you personal information on Rude.”

“Oh it’s _Rude_!” Shotgun throws her hands up. “I shoulda known. Oh my god, what a sweetie. He comes in all the time ‘cause he and Tseng are buddies. Always tips well and never gets the obnoxious items. Love that guy.”

Reno laughs, a strange feeling in his stomach. “He comes in often?”

“Yeah, sometimes he takes a lunch break with Tseng,” Shotgun explains. “It’s so cute. When they’re together, they talk all quiet and none of us can hear what they say. They do that gentleman laugh, you know what I mean? Hushed, covering their mouths. I actually thought _they_ were dating for a hot minute but Tseng shut that down pretty quickly. Gossip spreads fast in a kitchen.”

That feeling gets a little heavier. “We… haven’t been doing this very long.”

Shotgun shrugs. “No skin off my back.”

“Are you getting jealous again?” Cissnei asks.

“No!” Reno lifts his head up with an indignant frown. “I just… I’m figuring out all the rules. I have to learn about wolves _and_ dating _and_ how to do this without a pack! It’s a lot.”

His shoulders deflate and Cissnei reaches for him. “It’s okay. We’re here to help. We may not be like a regular pack but we can still support you.”

“Yeah, what’s your trouble, bro?” Shotgun asks.

Reno accepts Cissnei’s hands, giving an awkward smile. “Thank you. I just want to know more about wolves. Shinra is weird about them! No one told me much.”

Shotgun claps her hands together. “Alright. Crash course on werewolves, coming up.”

“Should we get Elena on speaker phone?” Cissnei asks.

Shotgun smirks. “It’s been so long. Clumsy little Elena, I would _love_ to talk with her again.”

“Oh stop,” Cissnei says. “Don’t tease her. She’ll clam up.”

“I’ll be good,” Shotgun promises.

Reno shrugs. “Aw, I don’t want to bug her on the full.”

“She’s probably just working out,” Cissnei says as she pulls out her phone. “We need the expert for this.”

She sets her phone on the counter between them and soon Elena’s voice rises over the line.

“Hey! I’m on the treadmill, what’s up?”

“We’re giving Reno an ‘intro to werewolves’ lecture and figured you should be here for it,” Cissnei says. “Shotgun’s here too.”

“Hey!” Elena sounds cheery, if not a little breathy. “So you’re really getting serious, huh cat?”

Reno scoffs. “I just don’t appreciate the fact that you said I was going to break Rude’s heart. I’m getting ahead of the game and doing the research _now_ so I can be an awesome boyfriend and prove you wrong.”

Elena laughs loudly. “Okay, okay. Let’s make sure you’re an awesome boyfriend.”

“For Rude’s sake,” Cissnei adds.

“For Rude.” Shotgun nods. “I’m in.”

“Alright, you know the basics with designations,” Elena says through the phone. “Betas have little to no animal influence, most common status, usually just human. Omegas can be human _or_ anthro cats. Alphas can be human or anthro wolves. Werewolf is _technically_ just a colloquialism but we use it anyway because it’s easy and everyone thinks you’re pretentious if you say anything else.”

Reno and Shotgun both laugh at that.

“Anthro is the catch all for anyone who has more permanent traits.” She takes a second to catch her breath.

“Professor will this be on the test?” Shotgun asks, hand raised.

“Yes,” Elena says. “Tell Reno to take notes.”

The kettle starts to whistle and Reno hops up to get it.

“People always joke that alphas came from wolves, and omegas came from cats,” Elena says. “Which is stupid, we obviously didn’t _evolve_ from them, but it’s what high school kids like to tease you about.”

“It’s why everyone treats omegas like we’re defenseless,” Reno remarks, bringing the kettle over. “So annoying.”

“And it’s also why people get more suspicious of alphas,” Cissnei chimes in. She opens up the glass pitcher she brought with tea bags already inside and Reno pours the water into it.

“It’s definitely why people don’t trust Rude,” Elena adds.

Shotgun groans. “ _Ugh_ , I hate that. It’s so much worse for dudes and werewolves too. I feel so bad for Rude. No one knows how sweet he is ‘cause they smell wolf first.”

“Yeah, _you’re_ far more likely to bite someone than he is,” Cissnei says with a little smirk.

Shotgun gives her an angelic smile. “Who me?”

“Definitely you,” Elena deadpans. “Okay, the big difference between anthro alphas and human alphas is that anthros have three forms and they usually have more strength, faster healing, sharper senses, blah blah blah. They’re big and strong. But they also value things like loyalty and their pack and honesty. _Supposedly_ , they’re a lot more community driven than human alphas.”

“I know werewolves like being the strongest person in the room,” Shotgun says. “They’re show offs. Every time I see Mat, he challenges me to arm wrestle. And he loves carrying Marti around, which is very sweet.”

“Oh my god, _yeah_ ,” Elena says with a laugh. “Every werewolf I’ve ever known loves carrying people. I think it makes them feel dependable, you know? My mom would not let my feet touch the ground when I was little.”

Shotgun slaps both her palms onto the counter. “Elena were you a puppy?!”

Elena sighs. “ _No_ , I was not a pup. I’m too human. My sister was, though. Emma looked like a pomeranian for the first five years of her life.”

A swift warm feeling sweeps over Reno’s skin. “Oh my god, I forgot werewolves are sometimes born as puppies…”

Shotgun gives a dramatic gasp. “I bet Rude was adorable.”

“I’m freaking out,” Reno says, gaze going distant as he tries to picture Rude as a pup. “Oh my _god_.”

“Puppy Rude,” Cissnei says it with reverence. “Reno, you have a new mission. We need photographic evidence.”

He nods several times, looking back at her. “Believe me, I am on it.”

“Agreed,” Shotgun says. “I will offer support if necessary.”

“Wow, Reno, your newfound sentimentality is really touching,” Elena says. “I’m getting misty eyed.”

“Shut up! It’s not _my_ fault puppies are cute. Everything thinks puppies are cute!”

But he’s lying and he knows it. He just wants to know more about Rude and it’s making him soft.

“Is it always five years that you’re a puppy?” Shotgun asks.

“Oh no, it’s wolf to wolf,” Elena answers. “I think Emma wanted to be human so bad and she’s only half wolf so it didn’t last as long but a different kid in our pack was _mostly_ wolf until he was like ten.”

“I would like to hold a puppy,” Cissnei says, absently.

The room is filling up with the scent of chai tea. The spices go well with the lingering honey scent that Reno can still pick up on from Rude. It gives him a nice contented feeling.

“What about the full moon?” Reno asks.

“Pizza time,” Shotgun says. “When all werewolves get the zoomies.”

Elena bursts out laughing. “Yeah, basically. Cats go into heat every month, human omegas even less than that. Werewolves have the full moon where all the energy just kinda… buzzes. Makes you a louder version of yourself. Human alphas hardly feel it, but it does sometimes cause ruts and stuff.”

“Elena you’re so smart,” Cissnei says. “Thank you for the lesson.”

There’s a pause and then Elena takes a deep breath. “Sorry, water break. Oh my god, you guys let me talk too much.”

“You did great,” Reno says. “I appreciate it. _Some_ body’s gotta be the smart one when Tseng’s not around.”

Shotgun barks out a laugh. “Nailed it.”

“I’m honored,” Elena says. “I’m gonna take my bike out now, _ah_ —” A loud noise startles them all and then Elena chirps, “Dropped my phone, whoops!”

“What a clutz,” Shotgun says, grinning.

“Shut your trap,” Elena says. “I’ll catch you later.”

“We love you very much,” Cissnei tells her.

They say goodbye and Cissnei picks up the pitcher of tea. “Shall we?”

-

The day slips away pleasantly but as soon as the girls leave around sunset, Reno gets an itch. He goes upstairs, immediately catching the scent from Rude’s shirt that he left folded neatly on the pillow. He crawls into bed and sticks his face right into the fabric, breathing in the lovely scent. All that talk only made him want to see Rude more. Let him pick Reno up as much as he wants. Maybe bite him a little.

Reno shivers and gets his phone out.

_**Reno** : how is the wolf?_

_**Rude** : the wolf is alright. he’s been trying to tire himself out at the gym._

_**Reno** : hope i’m not interrupting!_

_**Rude** : nah it’s okay I’m back now. ran until I couldn’t stand it and now I’m just sitting in bed._

_**Reno** : whatre you wearing :P_

_**Rude** : oh my. _

_**Rude** : you wanna see? video call?_

_**Reno** : you’re a genius._

Reno lays on his side, Rude’s shirt tucked under his head, and holds his phone out as the screen alerts him to the incoming call. He answers, smiling through some butterfly nerves as Rude’s face appears.

“There you are,” Rude says and Reno takes a deep breath. With the scent coming off the shirt, it’s almost like Rude is there with him.

“Hi.” Reno turns to prop his phone up against a stack of pillows so he can stop holding it. “How you doing?”

“Better now,” Rude says. He’s holding the phone up above himself, his free arm curled under his head.

“Restless, huh?” Reno asks.

Rude nods.

“I like your, uh, your arms,” Reno says.

Rude gives a shy kind of smile, looking away from the screen and Reno feels his heart racing.

“Your bed looks… different,” Rude says.

“Oh! Yeah! It’s my upstairs room,” Reno explains. “Downstairs is for… guests.”

 _Sex_.

Rude nods. “I see. I hope… it’s not a problem when you stay down there with me?”

“Of course not!” Reno rushes to calm any anxiety. “I stay with you ‘cause I like it. I just come up here when I’m alone. Honestly… the other day I took a nap in the downstairs bed but it made me miss you.”

When Rude smiles and his eyes get brighter, Reno purrs.

“I wish you were here,” Reno blurts out. He pulls the shirt up to his nose. “At least I have this.”

Rude’s gaze is all kinds of warm. “You…” His mouth works up to find the right words. “I’m glad you have it.”

“Me too,” Reno says, taking a selfish breath. “I wore it for a little bit yesterday. Was nice to have your scent so close. Plus everyone left me alone.”

“Does it fit you at all?” Rude asks.

“I made it work,” Reno tells him, but when he sees that shy look again, he grins. “You wanna see me wear it?”

“I w-wouldn’t say no,” Rude manages.

“You sound all nervous,” Reno coos, touching his phone screen as if he could touch Rude. “How come?”

Rude gives a little laugh. “I think… it’s ‘cause I can’t smell you.”

“You worried I don’t actually wanna talk to you?” Reno asks.

“Just… worried I’ll say the wrong thing,” Rude tells him.

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Reno says. “Everything you say is nice.”

Rude smiles and, _fuck_ , it looks like he’s blushing.

“You want to see me in your shirt?” Reno asks again in a rush.

He nods. “I d-didn’t realize until right now… how bad I want to see that.”

Reno gives him an open mouth smile. He sits up, pulls his shirt off and slips Rude’s on instead. Laughing, he adjusts the front to make sure it’s covering his chest. “I swear it looks nicer when I have a bra on.”

Rude’s face has gone from that sweetness to something a little more appreciative. “You look… very nice I promise.”

Reno lays back down in front of his phone, that warmth from before getting a little hotter. The sides of the shirt are so loose, it hardly covers his chest when he’s on his side. “I’m glad you called.”

“Me too.” Rude’s voice is getting lower. “I miss your scent though.”

“Yeah,” Reno sighs. “I wish you were here… no, I wish I was _there_.”

“Yeah?”

Reno nods. “Yes. I wanna be in your bed.” He shuts his eyes as he thinks about it. “Probably smells so much like you.” He feels his ears sinking lower, imagining pressing his face to Rude’s pillow.

“I want you here too,” Rude says and Reno shimmies his hips as a bit of too-real desire flares up.

His eyes pop open. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Rude asks.

Reno laughs quietly. “I know I can’t go see you but I’m _really_ horny. Might have to go do something about that.”

Rude _huffs_ and Reno wonders if the wolf is climbing back up. When Rude opens his mouth again, Reno can see his fangs and he wonders…

“Do… you wanna watch?” Reno asks quietly.

He hears growling and a very quiet, “ _Yes_.”

That warmth curls pleasantly through Reno’s body and he laughs again, relieved. “Awesome.”

He shifts away from his phone to get more of his body into frame and pulls his shorts and underwear off before he can think twice. Glancing over at Rude and seeing him lick his lips erases any self consciousness. Reno leans his head back and pulls the edge of Rude’s shirt all the way up to his mouth, exposing his chest for Rude to see. With that wolf scent in his nose and the sound of growling rising up through the phone, Reno drags his other hand down his stomach.

On his back like that, Reno’s tail lays on the bed between his legs and it starts to curl up the second he touches himself. This is definitely new, a form of appreciation he’s never experienced. Someone who likes him so much that even just watching is good enough. Still a little nervous, Reno’s gaze cuts over to the phone. Rude has moved closer, lips parted, breathing deep. Orange eyes send Reno spiraling right back to the growing warmth. He presses Rude’s shirt over his open mouth, panting into the fabric. Rubbing harder at his clit, eyes fluttering shut, tongue snaking out to press at his own fingers through the shirt.

Rude growls louder, the sound rising up almost into a snarl and Reno moans. Immediately, his body demands _more_ and his hips jump with it. He doesn’t want to let the shirt go but he wants both his hands for this.

“Wanna bite you so bad.” Rude’s voice sounds like steam and Reno snaps his teeth through the shirt. He can’t say it but god he wants it too. Wants it so bad that _not_ having anything inside him is becoming unbearable. With the shirt held in his mouth, Reno bends his knee up to get his other hand underneath his leg. Burying fingers inside himself and coming the instant there’s _something_ filling the need.

He can’t stop though, not with that growling still rumbling over the phone. He keeps going until some sense he can’t explain has him thinking Rude shifted while he was getting himself off. As if watching Reno touching himself is enough to push the wolf out, which gives Reno another wave of adrenaline.

By the time he goes limp on his bed, he’s pretty sure he’s chewed a hole through Rude’s shirt. He spits it out and turns on his side to face the phone again.

The alpha wolf is staring back, open mouthed.

Reno smiles at him, feeling the rush starting to fade. “Looking forward to our date.”

The wolf makes a softer sound, not a growl, more like a sigh.

“Sorry I made you shift,” Reno says. “But I’m glad I could see you. You gonna be okay?”

Rude closes his mouth, bowing his head a little.

Reno exhales. “I’m gonna sleep well tonight. Should I let you go?”

The wolf gives another soft breath, kinda mournful and Reno laughs.

“I mean, I can just leave the call going while I get ready for bed.”

He bows his head again and Reno shrugs. “Have it your way. I gotta change.”

Reno sits up and pulls Rude’s shirt off, inspecting it for holes. Smaller than he thought, two little ones from each incisor. He did get saliva on it, so he tosses it onto his laundry pile. It’s easier than he expected to just have the call going with the wolf as he flits around his room. He changes, saying this or that to Rude about whatever comes to mind. Brushing his teeth and washing his face and getting a glass of water. Occasionally the wolf grumbles back at him as Reno rambles but mostly he just listens. It’s comfortable.

Reno yawns more and more until he’s laying back in his bed. He sets the phone up across from his face so he can lay on a pillow and still be in frame.

“Is it time?” Reno asks.

The wolf whines and Reno laughs into his pillow. “Okay, okay. If you want to have a live stream of me sleeping, who am I to say no?”

Rude _whuffs_ , a happier sound and Reno closes his eyes with a smile. “I’ll be here, then. Probably asleep pretty soon.”

He hears a long, contented sigh and the _softest_ little howl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and they call it.... kitty looooove~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has allusions to and discussions of kink-coping mechanisms and dubcon in the past but it’s not actively depicted in the present.  
> all of the weird characters named at the restaurant are all auxiliary members of the Turks from Before Crisis lol.  
> holy shit i actually came back to put an “end” to this. apologies if this feels like “oops we got cancelled mid season” but i felt bad sitting on this chunk of story and i feel like this is a reasonable conclusion while still acknowledging that i had more plans for them. if i come back to it, great, if not, you still have an end to a part 1 i guess? thanks for reading =w=

_An omega that can’t bear children is borderline useless to Shinra. Getting chosen for pack omega status is an honor for someone like you. Almost makes up for all the other imperfections. If you want to keep this gift you’ve been given, it’s best to drop those bad habits of yours, and do as you're told._

_Don’t complain about the heat. Respect the pack hierarchy. Do as you're told._

_But most importantly, don’t ask your alpha for anything. It’s your job to be by his side. Not the other way around. Heidegger is a busy man._

_Do you understand?_

Reno wakes up on the day of his date with Rude with a raging headache and sheets of rain pouring over the house. Frowning at the window, he sticks his head under a pillow and tries to go back to sleep.

It’s nearly eleven when he manages to get out of bed. He checks his phone to see a text from Rude from earlier in the morning.

_**Rude** : hey. still on for tonight? take your time, I know it’s early. _

_**Rude** : guess I’m just excited._

_**Reno** : ur so fuckin cute. definitely still on._

_**Rude** : (:_

_**Reno** : !!!!!!!!!!!!_

With that little bit of cheer, Reno takes a shower and prays that the rain goes away. 

It doesn’t, because of course not. Putting on skin tight pants and a shirt with a cut out over his cleavage, Reno feels himself getting more annoyed the longer it goes on and by the time he’s supposed to leave to meet Rude, he’s standing on his porch, glaring at the wall of rainwater between him and Tseng’s restaurant. It’s cold on his skin and the humidity is definitely going to fuck with his hair and he’s slipping into angry wet cat mode. 

He leans his head back and lets out a loud, dramatic groan just to get it out of his system. The storm only answers him with a crack of thunder so Reno opens his umbrella, winds his tail around his own arm, and starts walking. 

About two blocks away from the restaurant, frowning with every fiber of his being as he waits for a red light, something makes Reno’s hair stand on end. He startles as he realizes someone is standing beside him, only to catch that honey sweetness buried under the scent of rain. 

“Hey.” Rude pushes Reno’s umbrella away, holding his own out to shield them both. 

Reno turns his frown up to Rude, whining, “I _hate_ the rain.”

Rude gives a tiny smile in response and holds his arm out. “Almost there. Want me to carry you?”

Reno snaps his umbrella shut, jamming it into it’s plastic cover, and scrabbles up into Rude’s grip.

“Sorry,” Rude says quietly. “Didn’t know you hated it so much. I could have come to you.”

Reno holds on tight as they cross the street, nestled into the warmth of his body. “I _wanted_ to go out with you. Date’s more important than stupid rainwater.”

“Well I’m glad I ran into you,” Rude says back. “I hear cats are pretty hard to catch.”

Reno presses his cheek to Rude’s head. “Yeah. And I’m the fastest cat alive.”

“Is that so?” Rude asks and he _sounds_ like he’s smiling.

Rude sets Reno down underneath the awning of the restaurant and holds the door open for him. More pleased than he wants to admit, Reno walks inside, right up to the counter where the host is.

“Balto!” Reno grins at him. “Long time no see.”

The man smiles back at Reno. “It has! I was gone for a month. Wanted to see the beach, but I’m back now at the world’s most beautiful restaurant. What are you doing here?”

“Believe it or not, I have a reservation,” Reno says. 

Rude walks up beside him, hands deep in his pockets, and Balto smiles at him as well. “Ah, Rude. Two handsome friends on the same day, what luck.”

Reno takes a half step closer to Rude so their arms are touching. “The reservation is for _us_.”

Balto touches the rim of the glasses, expression going serious. “It all makes sense now. Just stay right here and I’ll check on your table. I’m pretty sure it’s open, and if not, I’ll rush whoever’s there.”

Reno laughs as Balto hurries off, but he catches that cool edge to Rude’s scent— nerves. He touches Rude’s arm and guides him away from the counter. 

“You okay?” Reno asks.

Rude smiles at him, but there is definitely anxiety weighing him down. “It’s busy tonight.”

Reno peers out at the packed dining room beyond and back at Rude. “Yeah I know.” Even though it’s perfectly smooth, Reno takes the edges of Rude’s jacket like he’s going to straighten it out. “I picked a busy time on purpose. I wanted people to see us.”

Rude’s eyes open a little wider.

Reno reaches up to Rude’s face, cupping his cheek. “Maybe when they see us having a nice time together, they’ll stop being so stupid about you.”

Rude drops his gaze, smiling a little more genuinely. He touches Reno’s hand, sliding it over so he can kiss Reno’s palm.

“You should probably tell me some good jokes,” Reno says, lightly touching Rude’s nose before taking his hand back. “So I can annoy everyone with how loud I’m laughing.”

“I’ll try to think of some,” Rude whispers. 

The cool note in his scent doesn’t quite go away, but the warmth is coming back.

“My fine friends,” Balto says as he returns to the counter. “You’re in luck.”

Reno walks ahead of Rude, following Balto to a table for two against the wall. It’s in the center of the room but there’s always _just_ enough space in this place that it never feels too close to anyone else. Reno curls his tail over his lap so it hangs off the edge of without touching the floor. Rude gives a little smile when he sees, hanging his jacket on the back of his chair.

“Is that… an old habit?” Rude asks. “Your tail?”

Reno sighs. “Yeah. Midgar shit. _Shinra_ shit. Never let your tail touch the floor when you’re around other people. I dropped a lot of those manners when we left but being in fancy places like this brings it back sometimes.”

“I…” Rude clears his throat. “I hope I don’t remind you of it.”

“Not you,” Reno assures him. “Never you. You’re… about as different as you could be from anyone in my old pack. Except maybe Elena, just ‘cause you’re both so good to me.”

Rude smiles at that and he looks a little more comfortable.

“Even she’s got that Midgar edge to her, though,” Reno says. “Never worried about telling anyone what she was thinking. It got her into trouble more than once. That and she was our newest member.”

“Shinra tends to be hard on their rookies,” Rude says. “I saw a lot of that while I was there.”

“You don’t have to talk about it!” Reno blurts out. “If you don’t want to or if it’s bad.”

Rude gives a soft smile. “It’s okay. I don't mind telling you.”

Playing with the edge of his menu, Reno asks, “Were there good parts for you? Do you miss anything?”

Rude’s brows cinch and he tilts his head as he thinks on it. His smile goes shy again. “It’s… kind of stupid.”

Reno shakes his head. “I want to know.”

Rude looks embarrassed but he still manages to say, “I miss having a pack. Even if they weren’t always good to me, I just liked being a part of it. Knowing what to do. Protecting people. It was good being busy and I liked always having pack members around. I like my job now but living alone is… lonely.”

Reno feels his whole body ache to touch Rude but he doesn’t want to make him even more embarrassed so he kicks one of his shoes off and finds Rude’s leg under the table with his foot. Rude’s back straightens with surprise but he realizes what it is and smiles again.

“Gimme that,” he says, reaching under the table to touch Reno’s ankle. “Thank you.”

Reno can’t help but grin.

“My! Favorite! Boys!” They both look up at Shotgun as she walks up to their table and Rude lets Reno’s ankle go. “I’m _so_ glad to be your server this evening, I know it’s disgusting outside but it’s always warm in here. And don’t worry, I already told the kitchen that you’re here so we’ll just get to wait and see what happens. Drinks?” She lifts up her pencil and pad of paper.

“Are we even gonna get to order?” Reno asks. 

Shotgun shakes her head with a smile. “I don’t know why Balto even gave you menus. Tseng already decided what you were gonna eat when you made your reservation.”

Reno laughs and Rude just hands the menus back to her. “They’re only taking up space.”

“You two are so good,” she says with a wink. “I’ll just get you some stuff.”

She leaves them and Reno leans his elbows on the table. “Having friends is all kinds of trouble.”

Rude smiles at him. “Definitely.”

Reno’s own self consciousness flares up as he starts to say, “I get what you mean about packs though… That’s what I miss the most too. I know now how messed up it all was but, back then it was normal and… I liked parts of it.” His face feels uncomfortably hot. “I know that’s weird or whatever but I didn’t know any better and—”

“Reno.”

He looks up, startled from head to toe, but Rude reaches over the table and holds his hand out. Reno didn’t realize he’d been pulling at the tablecloth until he forces himself to stop, touching his fingers to Rude’s palm. Rude gently closes his hand over Reno’s.

“You don’t need to convince me,” Rude says. “I know it’s complicated. You were raised there— of course you thought it was okay. I’m not going to judge you for that.”

Reno swallows, only just now realizing how _heavy_ that was on his shoulders. 

“You must know that by working for Shinra, I did a lot of bad things for them,” Rude says. “But you’re still out with me.” Reno takes a deep breath and slides his other hand onto the table, for once feeling nervous. Rude weaves their fingers together. “Thanks for giving me a chance.”

When Reno meets Rude’s gaze again, he feels like he’s sunbathing. He smiles and his ears are sinking lower and he’s doing that slow blink again and it _is_ embarrassing in public but he also wants Rude to see. Rude may not even know what it means, but Reno may as well be shouting to the whole restaurant how much he likes this wolf.

“I think you gave me a bigger chance,” Reno says. 

Rude squeezes Reno’s hands, thumbing at one of his nails. “Can I ask how your claws work?”

Reno’s head tilts to the side, staring up at Rude. “What do you mean?”

“Well, mine are tied to my wolf and my emotions. I just wonder if yours are the same. I know wolves and cats are pretty different but we’re probably more alike than we realize.”

Reno thinks about it. “I guess mine are kind of a comfort thing? But also a fear thing. The only time I can bring them out voluntarily is when I feel safe. But they’ll pop out if someone’s yelling at me. They’re always in there, just waiting.”

“Makes sense,” Rude says, tracing Reno’s fingers now. “Does that mean when you scratch me it’s because you’re comfortable with me?”

Reno makes a face, hot all over again. “ _Not so loud_. But yes.”

Rude smiles at him, a touch of smugness to his expression. “Sorry. Not trying to embarrass you.”

Reno pouts at him. “It’s not fair that you look good when you’re teasing me.”

Rude pulls on Reno’s hands a little bit. “I’ll make it up to you later.”

Reno’s eyes go wide. “Will you let me see your apartment?”

“Sure.” Rude nods. “It’s not too far from here.”

Reno’s tail flicks at the thought of finally getting to be in Rude’s bed. “Great.”

Shotgun reappears with a tray and gives them both water and dark colored drinks, winking at Reno. “Rev’s playing with a new recipe for our favorite cat. Don’t worry, it’s virgin for the wolfman.”

Reno mostly smells fruit but when he tastes it, his ears perk up. “Whoa.”

Shotgun walks away snickering and Rude gives him a funny look. “What is it?”

Reno covers his mouth to whisper, “I think there’s catnip in this.”

Rude smiles and takes a sip. “It’s got a cool taste. It’s good.”

Reno nods several times, staring at the liquid. “Yeah…”

“Is it okay for you?” Rude asks. 

“It’s really good,” Reno says. “Really really good.”

Rude just looks pleased that Reno’s enjoying himself. “Doesn’t seem fair that it only affects you. You’re not going to get too loopy, are you?”

Reno bites his lips to try keep from smiling. “Not loopy no. Higher doses just tend to make me… very touchy.”

“Ah.” Rude spins his glass around, no less pleased. “Hopefully it doesn’t hit you too hard while we’re eating.”

Dinner is easy. Reno lost any of his self consciousness about being around strangers a long time ago thanks to his old pack, but he was worried that Rude would be too shy. It’s a huge relief when it goes so smoothly. Even _with_ Shotgun pampering them as if they were her kids. By the end of the meal, Reno can pick up the subtlest notes in Rude’s scent, the cool and the warm and the sharp parts. He’s barely aware that he’s giving Rude that blissful half lidded stare. 

“You ready to go?” Rude asks when they’ve settled up.

Reno nods, jumping up from his chair. “Yes.”

As soon as Rude is standing, Reno wraps both his arms around Rude’s left. “Will you carry me to your place?”

Laughing quietly, Rude tugs on Reno’s shirt. “Yeah. Let’s go outside.”

Every server in the restaurant waves at them on their way out. Reno definitely feels the catnip sinking through him. The need to get closer to Rude has him clinging as a pleasant tingling settles into his hips. As soon as they’re both outside, Reno swings around in front of Rude and lifts his arms up. 

“Hi.”

Rude laughs again. “Cute.”

Reno smiles, warming up at those words. Rude takes his waist, picking him up and holding Reno one-armed against his hip like it’s nothing. “Good thing it stopped raining.”

He starts walking and Reno wraps his arms around Rude’s neck. “It’s ‘cause we had a good time.”

“Yeah?” 

Reno nods, nuzzling his mouth to Rude’s face. “Yeah. When I was little, one of the omegas who watched over me used to say that laughter makes the rain go away.”

“You’re surprisingly adorable,” Rude says.

Reno touches Rude’s smile with his finger. “I think I’m feeling that catnip…”

“Just a little further,” Rude tells him. “Is it very strong?”

Reno wiggles a little in his grip. “Feels like… like heat but good. Heat that I asked for. That I’m excited to settle, ya know?”

Feeling Rude smile wider under his fingertips makes Reno grin. “Yeah, I do know.”

Reno makes a noise somewhere between laughing and purring, holding tighter. “You’re so nice… so warm and nice and big and strong.”

“You _are_ feeling it,” Rude says, chuckling. “Just stay close and we’ll be there soon.”

As if Reno would leave now. He shimmies again, letting himself relax into the excitement. More alone time is only minutes away and he’s fully accepted how bad he wants it. Pressing a couple kisses to Rude’s head to try and convey what he’s too floored to say.

As they’re approaching an apartment building, Rude asks Reno to hold his umbrella so he can open the door. “You ready?”

Reno climbs higher, resting his chin on top of Rude’s head. “Yes.”

Rude walks over to the elevator and presses the down arrow. 

“Down?” Reno asks.

Rude nods. “They stuck me in the basement so I wouldn’t bother anyone in case I howled.”

“No wonder you’re lonely,” Reno pouts. “Trapped in the basement. That’s terrible.”

Rude carries him into the elevator, pressing another button. “It’s not so bad. At least I can play music without annoying anyone else.”

Reno wraps his tail around Rude’s stomach. “So if you make me laugh really loud, no one will care?”

“Yeah,” Rude says, tilting his head back to meet Reno’s gaze. “If you’re really loud, no one will care.”

Reno can’t stop himself from kissing Rude, his tail and his toes curling when Rude lightly touches his cheek. The doors slide back open and Rude gets his keys back out. 

“Can I put you down?” he asks as he walks them over to the only door with a number on it in the basement. 

“Fine,” Reno sighs. 

Reno drops to the ground and Rude unlocks the door and holds it open for him. He takes three steps into Rude’s apartment and drops his bag and Rude’s umbrella to the ground. Head tipped back, he takes a deep breath through his nose and gives a slow kind of shiver. So much _Rude_.

Rude slides his hands around Reno’s waist. “I like your shirt. Should have said that sooner.”

Reno leans into him, head pressed to his shoulder as he looks up at Rude’s face. “I might have bought it just for this date.”

Rude traces his fingers lightly over the front of the material, up to the cutout over his chest. “It looks very good.”

Reno’s eyes slide shut as Rude traces over the bit of his skin showing. “I might have gotten the impression that you like my chest.”

“I like all of you,” Rude says, fingers skimming up higher to his face. “Every inch. And you always look good, no matter what you wear.”

Reno shivers at the light touch to his lips. He doesn’t think, just licks Rude’s finger with a smile. 

“You want to see the rest of the apartment?” Rude asks. “Or do you want to just stand in front of this closet all night?”

“I wanna see,” Reno says, peeling himself away. “Can I take my shoes off?”

“‘Course.”

Reno kicks his boots off and darts into the living room. A large bookshelf catches his eye and he immediately starts scanning over spines. The scent in this place is shorting out his brain, though, and the catnip still has him tingling. He can hardly focus so he turns away to look at the things hanging on the wall. Little pieces of art that he doesn’t recognize and photos of places in Midgar.

“You want anything?” Rude calls from the kitchen. “Water?”

“Yeah sure,” Reno says, working his way around the walls until he’s standing in front of the open door to Rude’s bedroom. He’s bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet as he stares at the bed. There’s no frame, just a neatly made bed covered in pillows over a thin mat. All the bedding is black or dark blue.

“You can go in,” Rude says and Reno startles. He didn’t even hear Rude walking up to him, so fixed on the scent. 

Reno takes one step forward and then stops. “Wait.”

Wrenching his socks off first, he walks over and puts one foot on the mattress. “How come you got so many pillows?” Reno asks. “And why no bed frame?”

Laughing softly, Rude sets down the cup of water on a very low nightstand. “No frame to make it easier when I’m shifted. I, uh, kick the pillows off to give myself more leg room. I don’t like when my… paws hang off the bed.”

With both feet on the edge of Rude’s bed, Reno turns around and lets himself fall backward onto the mattress. He sinks into the mess of pillows and a very soft mattress with a grin.

“That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard,” Reno says. “Your paws? Oh my god.”

Rude sits down by Reno’s leg and touches his ankle. “They get cold.”

“I’m gonna scream,” Reno says, sitting upright. “You’re the cutest fucking werewolf in the world.”

Rude smiles at Reno’s foot, pulling it into his lap. “I don’t know about that.”

Reno inches over to him. “No, it’s definitely true. I checked.”

Rude looks shy again, gaze cast away, and Reno feels his heart racing. He slides into Rude’s lap and takes his face with both hands. 

“I happen to be the authority on cute werewolves and you’re definitely top of the list,” Reno says.

Rude looks like he’s trying not to smile. 

Reno sits up just enough to press his lips to Rude’s cheek. “Most handsome too.”

His breathy laugh is too much and Reno kisses Rude, immediately giving into the fierce urge to touch. Running his hands over the back of Rude’s head and down his shirt to pull it up higher. Rude takes it off for him and Reno leans both his hands on Rude’s shoulders, pushing him down to the bed. 

“I should look at you more often,” Reno says, gaze sweeping over Rude’s chest. “And touch you… I should touch you more.”

Rude takes a deep breath, his scent all warmth again. Honey melting on his skin. Reno shifts his hips forward and feels Rude’s erection through their clothes.

Running his hands down Rude’s chest, Reno sighs. “Does this feel good?”

“Yes,” Rude answers immediately, taking Reno’s hips tightly. 

The low sound of his voice is enough to give Reno goosebumps. Openly staring at Rude’s body as he touches every muscle he can see. Impulse makes him lean forward, wanting to know if it’s just as good in reverse. Opening his mouth, catching Rude’s nipple on his tongue. The taste of his skin is good enough to make Reno sigh, but hearing Rude growl quietly from his throat and feeling his fingers sliding up under Reno’s shirt makes him shiver.

He does it again, selfishly dragging his tongue over that swell of muscle. Rude guides Reno’s hips forward over himself and Reno purrs the more he can feel the heat and the shape of Rude’s cock. The need for more contact swells up through his body. 

“Rude,” he whispers the name against his skin, rubbing his face to Rude’s chest. “I wanna drown in your scent.”

More growling makes him roll his hips more just to feel Rude a little closer. He pushes himself back up on his hands, whining as he tries to get their hips in closer. It could be the catnip or the smell of alpha wolf all around him, but Reno feels a desperation he’s not used to. 

“Can you… I-I want…” He bites his lip trying to get the words out, brain full of static and his body throbbing.

“What is it, kitten?” Rude asks, fingers pressing into the front of his pants. 

Moaning with the tease and the pet name he’s starting to adore, Reno forces himself to say, “Wanna press my face to your bed.”

Opening his eyes again, he’s greeted with a hungry, toothy smile. He’s picking up more and more the subtleties of Rude’s different expressions. Reno starts panting as Rude grabs his waist, hauling him off Rude’s lap. There’s an immense relief when Reno slides onto his stomach and rubs his face to the sheets. Head full of Rude’s scent, he breathes a sigh, tail going limp.

Rude’s hand on his back gets Reno peeking over at him. That look of want in those brown eyes is starting to be familiar enough that Reno gets a thrill just from seeing it. Rude crawls up beside Reno, biting at Reno’s ear while he smooths his hand down Reno’s spine and over his ass. The warmth of his hand has Reno picking his hips up just to meet him. 

It feels like steam in his head to be so fully immersed in Rude’s scent. Everything, even just a little bit of Rude’s skin on his, feels good and his tail finds Rude’s leg to latch onto. Rude sits up just enough to nuzzle his face to Reno’s hair. Reno smiles as he feels Rude unzipping Reno’s jeans and sliding his fingers over the front of his underwear. Automatically, Reno’s legs drift apart and Rude just nudges aside the fabric of his underwear to tease at his slit.

Reno’s grinning as he feels two fingers pressed inside of him— so much easier than he expected considering how tight it felt last time when he was out of heat. Maybe it’s the catnip. His ears crinkle and tail tightens around Rude’s thigh while Rude lazily fingers him into submission. Reno starts kneading the bed sheets, tongue flicking out at nothing. It’s deliriously good to be in this bed with Rude doing whatever he wants. All Reno can do is purr.

“I want you,” Rude says quietly, right into Reno’s ear. “I want you to have my scent. Want everyone to know you’re with me.”

Reno tries to turn his face up to Rude, straining to kiss him. Rude meets him, pressing their lips together while he sheaths his fingers as deep as he can get them. 

Reno feels his mind slipping elsewhere.

“Can I have you?” Rude asks, and Reno just nods against the bed, ready to say yes to anything Rude might ask him. 

Eyes only half open, he’s vaguely aware of Rude kneeling behind him. He pulls his fingers free to get his and Reno’s clothes off and Reno immediately feels hollow. 

“Come back,” he whines. 

Rude hushes him gently, hands easing over Reno’s hips. He’s pulling Reno’s underwear off, adding quietly, “I like these. Cute.”

Reno smiles absently as Rude throws his underwear aside, tail rubbing against Rude’s flank. He feels like his legs are stuck in this position, but Rude just picks his hips up higher, pushing their bodies together. He sighs at Rude’s cock hard against his pulsing skin and breathes in Rude’s scent as it gets stronger. This is pulling his mind further down into some kind of pleasant fog. It’s not like heat at all, but something else.

As soon as Rude touches the head of his cock to Reno’s slit, Reno feels like he’s going numb in the best possible way. The first press inside, and his tail begins to tighten in a loop over his back. 

“Reno, you’re perfect.”

Those words have Reno pushing back into Rude, panting with a different kind of pleasure. Eyes fluttering shut, he feels Rude reaching down to get at Reno’s clit. The slowly increasing pressure and fullness is already so dizzying, but as soon as Rude so much as nudges at Reno’s swollen skin, he starts to come.

Rude moans at the wet feeling, claws popping out as he grips Reno’s hips tighter. The sound of him liking this, liking Reno, hits him so deep. The second Rude bottoms out, Reno’s arms drop uselessly to the mattress. Pins and needles sweep down his body in a shockingly good wave as Rude starts to fuck him. As if on autopilot, Reno stretches his hands out in front of him and buries his own claws and face into the mattress, letting his legs push apart as far as he can.

Something about being in this position with Rude is spinning Reno’s head. Such a submissive pose and yet, it feels _heavenly_ when it’s Rude holding him here and Rude’s scent in his nose and Rude telling Reno he’s good. But there’s another instinct that he wasn’t expecting to feel as Rude takes his time getting Reno used to this out of heat.

This is his first time, isn’t it? The first time he’s done exactly this with someone out of heat. But it’s not just _anyone_ , and Reno is absolutely over the moon. Is that why he can hardly speak? Hardly move? He’s overwhelmed head to toe but it’s good in a way he can’t explain. There’s just one thing his body craves.

“Tell me it’s good,” Rude says and Reno rubs his ear into the bed.

“Good, good, good,” Reno mumbles, rolling his hips as much as he can. 

“Tell me what you like,” Rude asks next and Reno scratches at the sheets.

It’s hard to get the words out, and he’s not sure why. So much sensation from all sides but he knows he wants to feel this. And even though he trusts Rude, there’s an old self consciousness in him as he forces up the request.

“Will you… p-pull on my tail?” he asks, voice a mess.

Rude’s hips go still as he touches Reno’s tail at the base of his spine and Reno’s breathing instantly shortens up. Threading the tail through his fingers and pulling just a little.

“Like this?” Rude asks and his voice is so soft. 

“Harder,” he gasps the word. “Please.”

Rude experiments with a little more strength and Reno moans from the tension right above where he’s full up on Rude’s cock. He’s rolling his hips and kneading the bed again.

“K-keep going,” he barely gets his voice out. 

The first time Rude pulls himself nearly out of Reno’s body just to thrust back inside with Reno’s tail held taught in his hand, Reno sees stars. The second time, he just shuts his eyes, feeling like his mind is completely shutting down and every nerve ending is lighting up twice as brightly.

He’s probably never come so easily, so _much_. It feels like everytime Rude buries himself, Reno spills a little more. At one point he feels like he’s opening his eyes but he can’t tell because his vision might just be completely gone. His body is alive but his mind is in ribbons. 

Reno loves every second. Especially when Rude calls him kitten one more time right before he loses it, growling as he comes. He lets Reno’s tail go just to grab his hips with both hands and keep them held together as he empties himself.

Ringing in his ears, Reno stares at the wall blankly until his sight starts to come back. The base of his tail is sore and something strange starts to coil, unwelcome, in his stomach. He turns his head to look up at Rude and sees him smiling with his eyes shut. Rude smooths his hand over Reno’s back and sighs, “This was a good date.”

Reno exhales as the strange feeling vanishes for something much nicer and warmer and softer. “I like you.”

Rude opens his eyes and his smile is the prettiest thing Reno’s ever seen. “I like you.”

Reno’s ears flick back up and he still feels like he can’t quite move so he purrs instead. Rude pulls away from Reno’s hips and when he notices Reno’s legs seemingly frozen, he lays Reno’s legs out for him before laying down beside him.

“You okay?” he asks, running a hand through Reno’s hair.

It feels like Reno is remembering how to move as he studies Rude’s face. Reno nods a little.

“Should I ask?” Rude starts. “About your tail? Is there… something about that?”

Reno swallows, feeling how dry his throat is. “Yeah.”

“Water?” Rude asks.

Reno nods again. It takes him a minute but he manages to sit up. Rude supports him with a hand on his back while he drinks, then finishes the glass when Reno is done and sets it aside. 

“You don’t have to tell me right now,” Rude says, laying his hands on Reno’s legs. “There’s no rush.”

Reno gives a tired laugh. “Thanks.”

Rude looks so pleased and Reno feels a much better feeling reaching up through him. He grabs Rude’s face and kisses him several times in quick succession. 

“Thank you,” he says it again, nuzzling his face to Rude’s. 

Rude’s arms wrap around Reno’s middle and he leans back into the pillows. “You’re welcome.”

They settle onto the bed and Reno loops his arms around Rude’s neck as he keeps kissing Rude’s face. 

“You’re definitely my favorite wolf,” Reno says. 

Rude holds Reno against his chest, eyes bright. “How many wolves do you know?”

Reno looks up at the ceiling, like he’s thinking really hard. “All of them. And you’re the best. I double checked.”

“That’s…” Rude laughs quietly. “Very thorough of you. I appreciate it.”

Reno leans up again to kiss him again much softer. “I don’t mind putting in a little extra work for you.”

He kisses the laughter right out of Rude’s mouth, and keeps on kissing him until Rude has his eyes closed and his whole body seems relaxed. Reno purrs just seeing him look so cozy. As much as he wants to explain what he asked for, he figures it’s okay to wait. He wants to enjoy the feeling of watching over Rude for once. 

He doesn’t mean to fall asleep but it’s too comfortable not to.

-

Reno fights his way out of a nightmare about being locked in a room and scratching at the door to get out, wearing his claws down and yowling until his throat is hoarse. When he wakes up, all ten of his claws are sunk into Rude’s shoulders.

“Reno?” Rude’s voice is sleep-rough but he sounds alarmed. He turns a lamp on by the side of the bed, wincing at the extension of his arm with Reno’s claws stuck so deep. “Are you okay?”

Startled at his own fear response to a dream, Reno pulls his claws out, catching blood on a couple of them. “Oh shit, I’m sorry.”

Anxiety washes over him and he starts licking the puncture marks over Rude’s skin. 

“It’s okay,” Rude says, sitting up a little. “Hardly felt it.”

It’s the dead of night. Reno can’t stop cleaning Rude’s wounds until he feels gentle hands around his face, pulling his head up so Rude can look at him.

“What’s going on with you?” Rude asks.

Reno sighs, body sagging. “I’m… anxious.”

“I can tell,” Rude says softly. “What about?”

Reno looks at him, frowning. “I had a bad dream. About my pack.”

Rude’s frowning too, scent going cool. “Did I… b-bring that on?”

“No.” Reno straddles Rude’s thighs and slides his hands around Rude’s head. “Definitely not you. You don’t give me nightmares.”

Rude’s expression shifts ever so slightly away from fear. “Okay. Can I ask what did?”

Reno’s frown is less anxious and more annoyed as he drops his hands to touch Rude’s stomach. “Shinra. Always Shinra. I guess you want to know specifics, though, huh? My old pack leader was an asshole but I’m sure you figured that out. I didn’t want to say anymore than that because I thought I was over it but I guess I’m not.”

Rude just holds Reno’s face, rubbing Reno’s cheeks with his thumbs.

“When he brought me into the pack, I wasn’t anything more than a status symbol. He didn’t want to look at me most days. He brought me out to keep up appearances and put me away when I wasn’t needed. But I spent eighteen years being told how important it was to have a bond with your alpha, to do whatever he wanted to make him happy, because as long as he was happy, I was doing my job. But I couldn’t make him happy because he hated looking at me.”

Reno exhales, thinking about the lackluster way he’d been presented to Heidegger. _Great, get him to his room_. _I’ll deal with that later._

“We weren’t there to please each other or even for me to have kids. He already had that. I was there for one thing only, and that for him to use me _just_ enough that it was clear that he was still the alpha and I was his omega. He only touched me when I was in heat and even then, he didn’t talk to me, he barely acknowledged I was there. He answered phone calls while he was knotting me and nobody could tell. They _knew_ because he told them, because that made him dominant. But that’s all it ever was. And that started to annoy me.”

Reno scowls as he thinks about it, his mind conjuring up the stench of cigars. “At first I thought being quiet was the right answer, but I couldn’t fucking stand that, so I started to annoy him instead. It was stupid, and I knew it was stupid, but getting him angry was better than nothing. At least when he fucked me angry, I felt something. Being in pain was so much better than being invisible. So I would needle him until he pulled my tail or my ears hard enough to get me to stop talking. And that was a victory for me, but… now…”

His face is hot all over again as he looks back at Rude and sees the confusion in his eyes.

Reno rushes to try and explain, ears perked, “I didn’t ask to do that because I was thinking about _him_ , I asked you because… I-I don’t know why, I just did and it felt good, but I’m sorry.”

Rude pulls their foreheads together, speaking so low and soft, Reno can barely hear him. “He was terrible to you.”

His hands are closing tighter around Reno’s face. 

“He was so terrible, you chose pain over numbness.”

Reno leans into him, feeling heavy, ears sinking lower. 

“And now pain feels good to you. Because some Shinra—” He works his jaw, finding the right way to say it. “A useless Shinra alpha didn’t know what he had.”

His scent is getting sharper, no anxiety, only _alpha_. A side Reno hasn’t caught on him before. Anger, pure and simple. Reno is almost surprised that he isn’t scared in the slightest.

“I never want you to feel like that again,” Rude says. Reno can hear his fangs coming in as he speaks. “I never want anyone to treat you poorly. I want you to feel good all the time.”

“I feel good with you,” Reno says back, oddly soothed by this bout of anger. To know Rude cares enough to be upset over something that’s over and done with? To be something an alpha would fight over? Reno shivers. “I asked you because I _wanted_ it. Not because I needed it. And it felt _so good._ ”

Hand buried in Reno’s hair, Rude tilts Reno’s face back and drags his tongue over Reno’s scent. His growl is all possessive and Reno gives this quiet gasp, tail twitching.

“I would do anything you wanted,” Rude speaks against Reno’s neck, tonguing at his skin. His other hand finds Reno’s thigh and his claws are a welcome prickle of sensation. “I’m yours, Reno, and I want you to be mine.”

Reno is smiling as he feels that want hardening between them. “I am yours.”

When Rude bites Reno’s shoulder, Reno’s mouth drops open but no sound comes out. It hurts, because of course it does, all those wolf teeth in his skin. But it also feels like solid desire and Reno moans, holding the back of Rude’s head, tail going limp. A thrill wakes up all down his spine and he rolls his hips unconsciously as his clit aches from it. Rude bites harder, huffing through it, and he slides a hand up between Reno’s thighs. 

Fangs in his shoulder and fingers in his cunt, Reno scratches down Rude’s back, as if he could get them any closer.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasps, kneading Rude’s sides with his claws. He tries to spread his legs further apart, lightning in his belly as Rude thumbs at his clit. “ _Rude_.”

He gets a growl in response and Rude picks his face up, blood smeared over his mouth. Reno’s breath catches, Rude still working his fingers in and out of Reno’s body, watching Reno shiver from the pain and the building pleasure.

Reno hunches forward on a particularly good wave and he grabs Rude’s waist. “More… please…”

Rude slides Reno up closer, and Reno gives a relieved whine as he feels Rude’s erection. Scrambling to let Rude hold him up by the hips so Reno can line their bodies up. He makes a noise like he’s letting off steam as he sinks down onto Rude’s cock, shivering through it until he’s seated in Rude’s lap and he can hardly feel the pain in his shoulder. 

Rude just bites his _other_ shoulder, to really drive it home. Tears spring to Reno’s eyes but it’s still so good. Rocking forward as best he can with Rude’s jaw locked around him. Desperate little motions to get them both off even though Rude refuses to let him go until Reno can feel blood running over his body.

He doesn’t stop though, he can’t, because he wants to feel Rude come with his teeth inside him. He knows what’ll happen and nothing gets him off quite so cleanly like someone else losing control. And that’s exactly what happens when Rude digs his claws into Reno’s waist and starts mercilessly grinding their hips together and he’s got three whole damn parts of his body inside Reno and that makes Reno’s switch flip, warmth spilling out of him at how inseparable they are, and Rude comes right after that, jaw snapping tight.

Reno cries out, slicing into Rude’s back before going limp. 

Rude opens his mouth back up in degrees, like he forgot how. He looks over the mess he made of Reno, his claws and his teeth, and gives a soft wolfish sigh. 

“Definitely yours,” Reno says, eyes sliding shut.

Rude starts licking Reno’s shoulders, slowly, getting every inch. The healing is only half the reason Reno relaxes into it. Midway through, he catches Rude’s face and starts licking him back just because he wants to. They don’t say anything more for the rest of the night, just trading licks until Reno’s head is buzzing with the most satisfaction his omega-brain has ever felt. 

Licking someone’s whole body, not to get them off, just to take care of them. 

He’s dizzy with it. Passing out in a haze, he lets Rude tuck him up real close, the perfect ache in his shoulders to remind him of what they said.

-

Waking up to Rude’s alarm, hugging Rude’s face to his chest, Reno feels a kind of calm he’s never experienced. Like he finally patched up something he’d been meaning to fix. 

Rude takes a second to come to his senses before sitting up and fishing his phone out of his pants on the floor. He’s half laying over Reno, so Reno starts running his nails down Rude’s back, shimmying up to press his face to Rude’s chest.

“Hey,” Rude says, running his fingers through Reno’s hair. “Morning.”

“Hello,” he mumbles against Rude’s shoulder.

“Sleepy kitten,” Rude says quietly. “Why don’t you keep resting while I get ready for work?”

“Mhm.” 

Reno slides back to bed and Rude spreads the covers over him. Curling up in his bed and listening to Rude go about his morning is maybe the happiest thing Reno can remember doing. He doesn’t sleep, just enjoys the safe feeling of this bed and this man quietly getting ready for work around him. His shoulders are a pleasant kind of sore.

When Rude kneels by the bed again and combs back Reno’s hair from his face, Reno grins. “You’re nice, you know that?”

Rude laughs low. “Only for you.”

“Liar.”

“Let me make you breakfast.”

He pulls Reno up out of the covers by his hands, setting him down on the floor, and Reno frowns at his clothes in a heap. “I don’t want to wear the same clothes again.”

“You want to borrow a shirt?” Rude asks. 

Reno turns to him, eyes bright. “Yes.”

Chuckling, he guides Reno to his dresser. “Take whatever you want. I’ll start making food.”

He leaves Reno with a kiss on the shoulder and Reno realizes he’s never been this comfortable being naked in front of an alpha before. No wonder this place feels so warm. He picks through Rude’s drawers until he finds a t-shirt long enough to cover his ass so he can ditch his pants and still be safe. The smell of bacon draws him right to the kitchen and he wedges himself between Rude and the stove.

“I feel scandalous shoving dirty clothes into my bag,” Reno says into Rude’s chest.

Rude rests his hand in Reno’s hair between his ears. “You can leave it here. I don’t care.”

Reno starts rubbing his cheek to the front of Rude’s shirt. “Thanks.”

“Hey, Reno?” 

He looks up at Rude. “Yeah?”

Rude tugs lightly at his ear. “Thanks for coming over.”

The sheer _good_ feeling of watching Rude smile at him makes Reno feel like he’s free falling. Reno sinks his claws into Rude’s shirt. “You marked me last night.”

Rude nods. “Yes.”

“Is it obvious?” Reno asks.

“Yes,” Rude says, reaching up to touch the loose collar of Reno’s shirt. “I can lend you a sweater if you don’t—”

“Leave it,” Reno says, putting his face back to Rude’s chest. “I’m yours now, aren’t I?”

Rude’s arms cinch around Reno’s waist. “Yes.”

“Well then, you better get used to this, wolf.”

Rude makes a quiet noise and picks Reno up off the ground to hug him tighter. Legs, arms, and tail wrapped around Rude, Reno clings to him, purring in Rude’s ear.

 _We did this_.

“Thank you.” Rude’s voice is just a whisper.

Reno nuzzles their faces together. “Oh I’m just getting started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you’re a reasonable human who can tolerate being friends with someone who might have kinks that you don’t share and/or are ship friendly/pro-ship/an adult, you can come chill on a deeply nsfw twitter with me @foodpoisoned and if you’re not that kind of person, have a great life 🤟

**Author's Note:**

> @foodpoisoned on twit pls be chill this is my anything goes zone which means i’m ship friendly and i dont judge anyone for anything!  
> adding a note here that Reno ID’s as transmasc in this story which is a reflection of my own identity. This story isn’t *about* being trans but I wanted to be clear that he, like me, is on the more genderfluid end of transmasc. I wanted to show a side of the he/him spectrum that wasn’t striving for medical transition as that is not always possible or necessary or desired for trans people. It personally gives me joy to write about a transmasc boy being confident about his shape but no hard feelings if it doesn’t work for you!! much love to everyone reading 💙


End file.
